Another Cup of Macchiato
by Didi
Summary: Gui Gui's plan to free Wang Zi doesn't work out quite as she planned. If fact, her whole life isn't quite what it seem to be. *Chapter 20 - Date With A Prince
1. Introduction to Another Cup of Macchiato

**Introduction to **_**Another Cup of Macchiato**_

**Story Summary:** Gui Gui's plan to free Wang Zi doesn't work out quite as she planned. If fact, her whole life isn't quite what it seem to be. This will be very Gui Gui (鬼鬼) centered.

**Author's Note:** I recently watched "Brown Sugar Macchiato" (黑糖瑪奇朵) and thought it was extremely mindlessly cute. The ending sucked royally though. I really didn't appreciate having the series cut off so abruptly like that, it was lame.

Another piece that confused me was the sudden inclusion of the cancer story in the Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Wang Zi (王子) saga. As someone that's lost loved ones to the disease, I thought it was in poor taste and spoon shoved down our throats. Totally could have done without it. That being said, I thought the pairing was adorable (one of the few that was believable and worth watching really) and really would have liked to have seen more. So I'm writing my own story to continue on where I thought the plot veered off – no cancer story. This will be Gui Gui (鬼鬼) centric story so turn away now if you're _not_ a fan. I don't want to hear complaints later. And I'll also be adding a little lot of drama to it with additional subplots for Gui Gui (鬼鬼). (Can you tell I'm a fan?)

**Note:** I'll insert scenes from the drama as I see fit. I'm assuming if you're reading this you've already seen "Brown Sugar Macchiato" (黑糖瑪奇朵) and I don't have to explain it. If you haven't seen it, it's on YouTube somewhere I'm sure. It's a short drama, only 13 or so episodes so you'll be done in a week if you really want to. Wikipedia it if you don't want to watch the drama and still want to read the story.

Yes, I'll also be adding other characters.

Also, while the majority of the story will be in English, I've decided to stick a little Chinese in here and there to clarify some of the dialogue. (The Chinese will _always_ be in parenthesis after the English.) There will never be Chinese without its English equivalent and it will only be in dialogue. Sometimes certain expressions make more sense in Chinese… at least I hope. If it gets too confusing, I'll stop. But all names will have its Chinese equivalent behind because the English just looks wrong to me.

**Timeline**: Starting at the end of Episode 9 of "Brown Sugar Macchiato" (黑糖瑪奇朵). Assume everything before it to be true.

**Main Cast:**

Gui Gui (鬼鬼)  
Wang Zi (王子)  
Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)

**Secondary Cast:**

Hey Girls (黑Girl)  
Ya Tou (丫頭)  
Tong Tong (彤彤)  
Da Ya (大牙)  
Mei Mei  
Xiao Xun (小薰)  
Xiao Jie (筱捷)  
Apple  
Xiao Man (小蠻)  
Ke En (可恩)

Lollipop (棒棒堂)  
Ao Quan (敖犬)  
Xiao Yu (小煜)  
Xiao Jie (小傑)  
Wei Lian (威廉)  
A-Wei (阿緯)

Li Quan (李銓)

Xiao Ma (小馬)

Ah Ben (阿本)

Liu Rong Jia (劉容嘉)

Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升), aka Xiao Gui (小鬼)

*Cast is subject to change at any second… depending on this author's mood and whether or not her muse will cooperate. Will update accordingly.

** Also the cast will never include Aaron Yan of Fahrenheit. (Let's not spoil my fantasy by mixing two fan favorite couples.)


	2. Chapter 1 – Reevaluation

**Chapter 1 – Reevaluation **

* * *

Leaning against the tree, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) made herself think seriously for a moment, a rare occurrence. It wasn't the she wasn't an intelligent girl, she just didn't like applying her energy to her school work as her mother was forever harping on. Life was suppose to be enjoyed so she chose to live it by doing things that made her smile, made her happy… most of it the time it involved pulling pranks or inventing ways to make others laugh. She liked the sound of laughter, it was a beautiful thing.

But at this very moment, she was applying all her energy in recalling and assessing the recent turn of events that had her wishing her life wasn't what it is. Xiao Yu (小煜) and Wei Lian (威廉), with the encouragement of their new classmate Li Quan (李銓), had just yesterday afternoon made a loud and public declaration of love to Xiao Xun (小薰) and Senior Rong Jia (容嘉學姐) respectively, wishing them joy and fortune even if it's without them. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) couldn't help but be impressed, touched and sadden all at the same time.

It made perfect sense in a way that the romance novels, mangas and TV dramas described it. To love someone means you do what you can to let the objection of your affection be happy. Because their happiness should mean more. Isn't that always the way the dramas had it; you sacrifice your own happiness to see the person you love smile? That's how it goes, right?

So if she liked Wang Zi (王子) so much and he's never happy when she's around, does that mean she should just not see him so he'd be happy?

The thought of not seeing him made her sad. She liked looking at that pretty face of his; it never failed to make her smile when he looked at her whether in scorn or in anger… most of the time it's in scorn but she liked to think that for him to react in any manner means there had to be something there. After all, if she didn't matter to him, he wouldn't be upset with her. Right?

Right? A litany of their times together filtered through her head, none of them particularly pleasant.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part. But it still made her feel better though.

On the other hand, wouldn't it be better to see Wang Zi (王子) smile? He's never smiled at her before but she's seen him smile. She's seem him greet Senior Rong Jia (容嘉學姐) with kindness. She's seen him smile at Xiao Xun (小薰), the most perfect girl in the whole school, with admiration. Wang Zi's (王子的) smile was a beautiful thing to see and she'd give anything to have it directed at her. But even she wasn't so delusional as to think it could ever happen.

So wouldn't it be better to see him smile at others than never to see him smile?

And to do that, she'd have to not see him anymore. No more sneaking up on him. No more little tricks to get his attention. No more following him around school. No more visits to Ya Tou (丫頭) to catch a glimpse of him at his home. No more anything…

Just glances in the classroom or in the courtyard when he didn't know she was watching.

To see him smile…

At someone else….

_If the two of us can't obtain happiness together, then at least Wang Zi (__王子__) can find happiness elsewhere. (__如果不能兩個人一起幸福__, __至少王子可以得到幸福__.__)**_

"Classmate (同學), are you alright (妳還好吧)?"

Startled, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked up and froze. Then straightened quickly, "Senior Classmate (學長)."

A gentle smile that light up his whole face appeared; and he had a handsome face indeed, with very little of the youthful softness still evident on many of her own classmate's faces. Square jawed and lightly tanned, he had eyes like liquid chocolate that was warmed by concern. The Senior Classmate (學長) handed her a blue striped handkerchief and asked again, "Are you alright? "

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared down at the offered handkerchief in confusion, not able to process his concern and the offered item.

"For your face (給妳的臉用)," he said quietly, gently touching the girl's cheek with the edge of the soft cloth. It came away stained.

Stroking her face with her hand, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared at her own wet fingertips incomprehensibly. "Am I crying (我在哭嗎)?"

"Sure looks that way to me," he answered softly, as if trying not to upset her and at the same time trying to lighten her mood. He had a beautiful smile that was meant to sooth.

She looked up at him with sad, sad eyes and felt more tears escape.

"Hey now," touching her face against with the handkerchief, "You keep this up, people will say that I'm bullying you. (妳在這樣 人家會說我在欺負妳.)"

Because she didn't know what to do to make herself stop weeping, she brushed her eyes with the back of her hand and moved to sit on a stone bench. "I'm sorry, I don't know how… " she hiccupped, "How to stop… (hiccup) stop crying… (hiccup)." She rubbed the tip of her nose with her edge of her forefinger helplessly.

"Shh…" he wiped her face again before pressing the handkerchief into her hands. A gentleman does not touch a lady without permission, and he didn't have proper consent to do so. But she had looked so upset… It tugged at his heart. "It's okay. Whatever it is can't be that bad. Shh…" he reached out to pat her shoulder out of pure instinct but withdrew just as quickly remembering that he didn't know her well enough for such an intimate act. Besides, he's already cross the boundary of what was acceptable, no need to press his luck just because she hadn't been offended… yet. Instead, he watched her with sympathetic eyes.

She felt a painful smile touch her lips and nodded her head slow. "I know… (hiccup)… I just feel like my world is a very dark place right now."

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked quietly genuinely concerned. He couldn't stand the sight of a weeping girl.

Shaking her head, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) closed her eyes and told herself to stop crying. She has never believed in indulging in self pity for very long. Her mother always said that life was too short to feel sorry for yourself and it was always better to take action to change things than to sit back and let life control you. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) always thought her mother was surprisingly wise. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she gave herself only another moment to feel miserable then let it all go in a slow steady exhale – like she was draining herself of all that darkness. She opened her eyes much more clear headed. Time to take action.

"Thank you," she said calmly.

Surprised by the sudden change, the Senior sat there watching her. "For what?"

"For the handkerchief," she held it up with a smile. "And for letting me cry," she wiped her face again. She gave him a look of appreciation. "I'll wash this before I return it."

"Keep it," he said with a smile, delighted that she was looking more relieved than anything else. The about face was remarkable.

"Thank you," pocketing it while taking another breath. It was then she suddenly remembered her manners and stood. "Oh… I'm Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

Eyes twinkling with amusement now, he asked, "Is that your real name?" as he stood up as well.

Because it was in her nature to be friendly, she laughed softly. "No. Who would name their kid Gui Gui (鬼鬼)? That's too cruel." But she was smiling like the innocent child that she was. "It's Wu Ying Jie (吳映潔) but everyone calls me Gui Gui (鬼鬼)… even my mom."

"Mischievous prankster (古靈精怪)?" he hazard with an amused raised brow.

She answered with an adorably guilty grin.

He laughed. She was pure delight and he was suddenly very glad he had stopped by when he spotted her crying in the distance. "I'm Lu Ting Wei, third year. (我叫陸廷威; 三年級的.) "

Raised to be polite, she inclined her head in respect to her elder. "Senior Classmate (學長)."

"No need to be so polite," he touched the top of her head, just short of his chin, and suddenly felt awkward at such an impolite act with a stranger. "You feeling better now?"

She nodded with a renewed smile, thinking nothing of being patted on the head by this kind person she's only just met. She knew what to do now. She just needed those moments to indulge herself. "Thank you Senior Classmate. (謝謝學長.) I should go home now."

It was at the tip of his tongue to offer to see her home safely but again, they weren't on intimate enough terms for him to do so; he didn't want to give the girl the wrong impression. "Good luck, Gui Gui. (加油鬼鬼.)"

"Thank you! Bye bye," she waved vigorously over her head and skipped off with a smile and a glint in her eyes; a plan was already formulating in her head.

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) stood there another minute, watching the brisk shadow make its way to the school gates. She was like a refreshing drink after a hot day in the summer and he smiled just remembering that way she simply bounced back from whatever had pulled her into the dumps. It was the most amazing thing to see. And he certainly hope to meet her again… in a friendly manner of course, because he certainly had no romantic interest in the child whatsoever. But there was just something about her.

"What are you grinning about?" Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升), better known as Xiao Gui (小鬼) among his friends and sometimes foes, asked as he approached with caution. He's learned long ago not to startle Ting Wei (廷威); you're likely to get a fist in the face if you do. Ting Wei (廷威) didn't have a bad temper, just a fighter's instinct – too many years in taekwondo they all suppose.

"Nothing," he turned and offered his friend a smile that would have sent female hearts aflutter. "Met someone interesting just now."

"Really (真的)," not believing it for a moment. "Is she cute (她正嗎)?"

"Adorable (可愛)," he answered honestly than added, "But it's not what you think."

"Really? (真的嗎?)" Xiao Gui's (小鬼的) face twisted in doubt as he dragged on the question and shook his head. "Who are you trying to kid here? (你騙誰啞?)"

"Seriously, (真的)" Ting Wei (廷威) assured him with a delighted grin before his eyes suddenly turned wistful and sad. "She reminds me of my sister."

Xiao Gui (小鬼) sobered quickly and he patted his friend on the shoulder in sympathy. Ting Wei (廷威) doesn't talk about his little sister much but when he did, a sorrowful tone always tainted his usually good-natured ways. And it was high praise indeed to be compared to the Ting Wei's (廷威的) beloved sister. It only made Xiao Gui more curious about this most "interesting" girl.

_To be continued...._

* * *

**Direct quote from the show.


	3. Chapter 2 – Putting the Plan into Action

**Chapter 2 – Putting the Plan into Action**

* * *

"So will you help?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded her head eagerly as if doing so will be more convincing. She placed her cup of warm macchiato on the coffee table and grabbed Ya Tou's (丫頭的) hand. "Please?"

"Are you sure (妳確定)?" Ya Tou (丫頭) asked, her face full of concern. There was nothing about this plan that – in her mind – was good for anyone.

"Of course (當然)," she grinned enthusiastically – though she felt her heart contract in pain – knowing that although her best friend hadn't agreed in so many words, she'd help despite her own misgivings. Ya Tou (丫頭) was more sister than friend to her and would definitely support her no matter what; that's just how they worked. "This is going to work beautifully." She said it as much to convince Ya Tou (丫頭) as herself.

She's already taken the first step in her plan to distance herself from Wang Zi (王子) – exchanging all the pictures of herself she's secreted around his home with Xiao Xun's (小薰的) and replaced her love spell from under his pillow. That had been an incredibly painful experience but she had kept her resolve. Now it was a matter of removing her presence in his life and creating more opportunities for him and Xiao Xun (小薰) to spend time together… not that they really need her help with that one but every bit counts.

Gui Gui's heart (鬼鬼的心) contracted again in pain.

"If you say so," Ya Tou (丫頭) nodded her head with a reluctant sigh and sipped on the comforting macchiato. It was a terrible plan but she wasn't… couldn't tell Gui Gui (鬼鬼) that. She didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings. And more importantly, she knew that if she didn't help, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) will certainly go about it all on her own anyways. Good intentions aside, Ya Tou (丫頭) was always surprised by how well her friend's pranks worked but somehow her "good intentions" always seemed to fall flat. At least this way, she could help lessen some of the damage in the fallout when the plan failed.

"It'll be great," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) bounced in delight. "I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning," then hurried off to prepare, climbing out the window the way she came in.

Ya Tou (丫頭) couldn't help but smile at Gui Gui's (鬼鬼的) antics as she picked up the two mugs and went to the kitchen. Her enthusiasm for life was one of the things people loved about her. And Ya Tou (丫頭) couldn't help but think that Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) has probably already been touched by Gui Gui (鬼鬼) but wasn't willing to admit it to himself yet. He certainly seems concerned enough for her. But now Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is giving up and wanting to help Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) find happiness elsewhere…

Oh what a mess!

(_) (_) (_) (_) (_)

The shadow disappeared as fast as the girl. And by the time Wang Zi (王子) turned the corner, she was simply gone. "What the…" he looked around the sparsely populated courtyard but couldn't spot the distinctive red and white uniform of their class. It was still early enough that most of the students were just chatting amongst themselves.

It was so strange, he was certain he saw Gui Gui (鬼鬼) just then. He had been trying to get a moment to ask her a question for two days now but every time he spotted her, she seemed to suddenly vanish… like a ghost. Usually she was always around, just hovering like a spirit ready to pounce. But recently…

And then there was that conversation with Ya Tou (丫頭) the other day… He didn't want to admit it but he was worried.

"Wang Zi (王子)," Xiao Xun (小薰) greeted as she walked up then stopped before a confused Wang Zi (王子) with a frown. He seemed to be searching for something. "What's the matter?"

"Just now, did you see Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" he asked still looking around him trying to spot where that girl went off to.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" Xiao Xun (小薰) turned and searched as well, "No, I don't think so."

"Were you here just now?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

Not certain why he was asking, Xiao Xun (小薰) nodded.

"Maybe it was you that I…" Wang Zi (王子) shook his head again. No, there was no way to mistaken the two girls… again. At least not Xiao Xun (小薰) for Gui Gui (鬼鬼); he refuse to believe he'd make such an unlikely error. Something was definitely up and he was certain that, as usual, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was behind it. The question is: why? "I'm sorry, were you looking for me?"

"No," Xiao Xun (小薰) replied, confused by his distraction. "I saw you over here and I thought… never mind," she smile and shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him that she thought he had been looking for her. "Shall we go to class?"

Still preoccupied, Wang Zi (王子) reluctantly nodded his head and headed toward the classroom with Xiao Xun (小薰) by his side. He ignored the long side glances by other students and the whispers that followed them. Having the smartest and prettiest girl in school accompanying him didn't seem to register in his mind, his thoughts were more on the recent changes to a certain prankster they both knew.

Watching the two leave the courtyard together from around the edge of a large shaded tree, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was simultaneously thrilled and heartbroken. Her quick feet and perfect timing – so useful when she wanted to pull a trick – had been put to good use just now when she spotted Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Xun (小薰) at the same time. Leading the usually observant Wang Zi (王子) had been easy, timing it so that Xiao Xun (小薰) and him spotted each other at the same time without seeing her had been more of a challenge – one that she conquered with flying colors.

So why wasn't she more happy with her victory?

Was it because she had to watch him with someone else?

Was it because there was no one to acknowledge her efforts?

Or was it because Wang Zi (王子) hadn't even smiled?

Wasn't he happy that he got to walk to class with Xiao Xun (小薰), his perfect princess?

"What are you doing (妳在作什麼)?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) yapped in surprise, turning around so fast that she lost her balance. Thank goodness for a pair of strong hands and the tree behind her. "Senior Classmate (學長)!"

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) grinned as he stared at the blushing girl. "You alright?" letting go after he was certain she could stand on her own two feet again.

"I'm sorry (對不起)."

"What are you sorry for? (為什麼對不起?)" he asked curiously looking over her shoulder, trying to see what she had been watching so intently that she missed him walking right up behind her.

"I didn't see you (我沒看見你)," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shrugged and continued to search over her shoulders.

Also curious now, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked over her shoulders trying to see what he was trying to see. "What are you looking for (你在找什麼)?"

He leaned just a little too close to her, "What were you looking at just now? (妳剛剛在看什麼?)"

Horrified at being caught, she shook her head. "Nothing (沒有)."

Holding back his laughter with difficulty, "Your tomato red face it makes it hard for me to believe that. Want to try again?"

She shook her head again.

"Is it a boy?" looking over her shoulder again. "Someone in your class maybe?" It was easy to pick out the kids from class 206, what with their eye-catching uniforms and all. There was a few of them running about play fighting one another.

"NO (沒有)!" she was literally jumping out of her skin. "It was really nothing. (真的沒有.)"

Eyeing her suspiciously, "Did you know your nose grows if you tell a lie?" he asked in false earnest.

Gui Gui's eyes (鬼鬼的眼睛) went saucer big and she instantly covered her nose with her hand in terror.

"I'm teasing, (騙妳的)" he informed her, ready to stop now seeing that she was so very terrified of the topic.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she practically sagged against the tree.

"You're so funny (妳真好玩)," Ting Wei (廷威) said with a laugh.

She pouted adorably.

"Really, what were you doing just now?" he asked gently, genuinely curious.

"Helping a friend," she answered with a light shrug in all honesty. "I just wanted to see him smile."

"Helping a friend is good," he concluded with a nod of approval, filing away the information that it had been a guy. "I hope he appreciates what a good friend he has."

The smile slipped from her lips and her eyes suddenly went sad. "I don't want him to appreciate me. I just want him to be happy." That was what was important right? Seeing him happy?

Ting Wei (廷威) studied the girl with a frown, wondering why she was suddenly so melancholy. The mood didn't become her. "What's the matter (怎麼了)?"

Never really having anyone older to give her guidance, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) found that rather like the feeling of having someone that genuinely wanted to help her; it felt like having a big brother. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," nodding toward a bench and glancing at his watch to make sure they weren't going to be late for class.

"Have you ever loved someone before?"

Surprised by such a personal question and a little thrown by the innocent eyes, "Is that the question you wanted to ask?"

"No. (不是)"

He smiled – her clear beguiling eyes told him that she was merely being honest – and decided to play along. "Yes, I like to believe so."

"When you love someone, you want them to be happy, right?"

Though still a little confused, he answered with a frank, "Yes."

"So it's alright if you're not happy if they're happy, right?"

Replaying the words in his head again, he frowned and concluded with a questionable, "Yes, I suppose. Though ideally, everyone should be happy in the end."

"So in the end, I'll be happy that I made him happy, right?" Reaching up, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) played with the red necklace string that peeked out from beneath her collar as she considered his answer and her question.

Making a face, "I want to say yes because in theory that's what should happen. But that's not always true in real life. It's hard to predict human emotions."

A bright smile lit her face again suddenly. "It's still worth a try, right?"

"I suppose," he conceded, startled by her change again.

"Why should both of us be miserable if one of us can make it so that the other person is happy. Then in the end, both of us can be happy… just not together." It was the not together part that always tugged painfully at her heart. But she was resolved: Wang Zi (王子) was going to get his happiness.

"I guess." Ting Wei (廷威) felt like he'd been hit by a whirlwind of some kind.

"I got it! (我知道了!) Thank you Senior Classmate (謝謝學長), " she grabbed his hand and shook hit with a great deal more excitement than necessitated. "You're so nice. (你真好)"

Ting Wei (廷威) laughed because there was very little else he could do. She was spinning along on her own axis and he was kind of just hanging on for his life. He was right… she was a delight. And he couldn't wait to see what she does next.

* * *

Thoughts? Does it suck big time?


	4. Chapter 3 – Starting Rumors

**Chapter 3 – Starting Rumors**

* * *

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼), are you sure this is okay?" Ya Tou (丫頭) asked as she help to set up the elaborate dinner table. Her best friend had gone all out for this. It was practically a banquet.

"Of course," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) set the lighter by the candles and spray the roses with water to give it that fresh look. "What could go wrong?" covering the dishes she had ordered and looking about for any details she may have missed. Everything had to be perfect for the perfect set up.

"Don't you think Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) and Xiao Xun (小薰) will be angry at you for doing this?" Ya Tou (丫頭) wrung her hands anxiously as she watched her go over the plan meticulously. She's never seen Gui Gui (鬼鬼) so intent before – unless you count the many pranks she's pulled over the years; it was only _then_ Gui Gui (鬼鬼) applied her energy and boundless imagination to showed off that bright mind mind of hers. "Maybe we shouldn't do this (我們還是 不要好了)."

"This will work," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) grinned and shut the lights. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. No one will ever know you were involved."

Ya Tou (丫頭) made a face and sighed. There was no talking Gui Gui (鬼鬼) out of something once she's made up her mind. It was as simple as that. She just hoped Gui Gui (鬼鬼) doesn't end up hurting herself in the process. And that Wang Zi (王子少爺) won't hurt Gui Gui (鬼鬼) in the end.

_(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)_

[Insert the beginning scene from Episode 11 where Gui Gui (_鬼鬼__) locks Wang Zi (__王子__) and Xiao Xun (__小薰__) in the storage room for a romantic dinner then gets caught when they tricked her into unlocking the door. – I'm not going to write about it… just watch the episode.]_

Clinching her teeth and staring back in frustrated disbelief as being so easily tricked, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) picked up the fog machine she had set up just in case of such an occurrence – she always has a plan B – and covered her tracks as she made a run for the exit. Now would _not_ be a good time to get caught by an annoyed Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Xun (小薰), there's a chance they weren't going to appreciate her work especially since they had so little time to enjoy it. While she was pretty certain Xiao Xun (小薰) would understand her intent, plus her sisterly affections would lessen her annoyance at being locked in a storage room, Wang Zi (王子) was a whole other story. He looked pissed enough to kill.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)!" Wang Zi (王子) shouted as he chased after her. "Come back here (給我回來)!"

No way in hell was Gui Gui (鬼鬼) going to be stopping now, not when he was yelling at her like that. Good thing she was the fastest sprinter in their class… all the better to run away when her pranks find their marks.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)!" but it was too late, she was gone.

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) leaned back against the stone bench and watched the comical scene across the courtyard as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) made a mad dash around the building and disappeared in less than three seconds around another corner across the way. One of the guys from her class came chasing after but was too late to even catch a glimpse of where she had vanished to – the little girl had quite a pair of fast legs on her. Another girl came up behind panting, stopping to catch up with the boy. The two conferred a moment before shaking their heads and heading to the classroom, both of them obviously exasperated by something.

He could only hazard a guess as to what Gui Gui (鬼鬼) could have been up to. But from what little he knew of her, he was certain it was only in good clean fun. She wasn't vicious, just mischievous.

"What are you grinning at _now_?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) asked as he sat down next to his friend and hand over a bottle of juice.

"Nothing," amusement still dancing in his eyes. Somewhere close by, a pair of girls sighed in appreciation.

"If it's nothing then there's ghosts, (沒有則有鬼哪)," he rolled his eyes in annoyance, at his friend and at the girls.

"You got it (就是)," Ting Wei (廷威) grinned a little wider in delight and refused to elaborate on that cryptic answer. Nearly by, those same two girls fainted in delight.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) glanced behind them at the two prone figures with distaste and wonder if Ting Wei (廷威) even realized what had happened. But his normally observant friend was obtusely oblivious to the effect he had on the female population, much to the equal parts disgust and amusement of their friends. Though Xiao Gui (小鬼) should be thankful for that odd quirk in Ting Wei's (廷威的) personality, the guy's ego hardly needs any more stroking.

Ignoring the two fainting girls, Xiao Gui (小鬼) turned back and asked, "Seriously, what's gotten into you lately? You've been in a disgustingly good mood and the others are starting to …" his friend straightened suddenly in his seat. Something obviously caught Ting Wei's (廷威的) attention. Following his line of sight, Xiao Gui (小鬼) observed a younger student sneaking around the corner of the school's main building, trying to see around her. "Do you know that…" but he stopped when he saw that Ting Wei (廷威) wasn't paying him any attention but was watching the girl with apparent delight, a grin plastered across his face. Turning back, Xiao Gui (小鬼) continued to watch the girl as she tiptoed her way across the courtyard unobserved by anyone but the two of them, then escaped into another building.

Ting Wei (廷威) was still watching the door where the girl had disappeared into.

"Okay, who was that?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) demanded.

"No one," he answered causally. He did not want rumors started about the delightful kid.

"Bull (屁啦)," Xiao Gui (小鬼) looked at him with annoyance. "Try again."

Grinning because he was suddenly feeling very lighthearted, besides this was his best friend he was talking to, "She's the girl I met the other day."

Surprised, "The interesting one?"

"Yeah."

"The one like your sis…" he couldn't stop himself in time to _not_ bring up the sore subject.

For once, Ting Wei (廷威) didn't feel the darkness when he thought of Xiao Xing (小星), his precious little sister. "Yeah, that's her."

Raising a brow, Xiao Gui (小鬼) observed that his friend was quite at peace suddenly. Whoever the girl was, she certainly had a good affect on Ting Wei (廷威); and that was worth something. "What's her name?"

He grinned. "You'll like it. It's Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

Laughing, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," and shared the delight with his friend. "It suits her too."

"You like her." Xiao Gui (小鬼) couldn't remember a time when Ting Wei (廷威) had been this intrigued by a girl and he's known Ting Wei (廷威) since they were in preschool: it's been a long time.

"Not like that (不是那樣)," he assured him.

"Okay," Xiao Gui (小鬼) rolled his eyes and whacked his friend in the arm good naturedly. "But you like her… like a kid sister."

"I do," not the least surprised by his own admission. "She's a ray of sunshine."

Nodding his head, Xiao Gui (小鬼) made a quick mental note to find out more about that kid. For his friend's sake.

_(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)_

"Classmate Rong Jia (容嘉同學), wait up! (等一等)"

Turning about, Rong Jia (容嘉) was surprised to find a senior classmate from a different class running up to her. Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升) wasn't someone that usually talked to her, in fact he didn't talk to most people. Better known as Xiao Gui (小鬼), he was the head of the school's sports committees and best friends of the illusive Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威); also known as the Prince of the School. They weren't people that would usually notice her. They were the elites, the rich kids in school that everyone wanted to be friends with and to be associated with. While she knew that they weren't snobbish or anything of the sort, they also tended to hang about with their own and hardly ever opened up to others.

In fact, she was surprised Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升) even knew her name.

"Something I can do for you, fellow classmate? (有事嗎 同學?)" Rong Jia (容嘉) eyed him carefully, wondering what could have brought this about.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) nodded slowly, "Can I trouble you a minute? (能打擾妳一下嗎)"

She nodded and indicated a side wall where they can talk in semi-privacy. She needed to be at the auto shop soon but she still had a little time.

Leaning against a pillar, "You and the kids of class 206 seem pretty close. (妳和二零六班的同學 好像步的很近.)"

"I suppose (還好)," she shrugged, confused. "My cousin is in the class."

"Do you know a student in there named Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?"

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" now she was seriously confused and a little uneasy. "Did she do something to you (她惹到你了嗎)?"

"No, (沒有啦)" waving away her concerns with an undisturbed air. "Just trying to find out more about her. (只是想多了解她而已)"

"Why? (為什麼?)"

Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升) grinned, "Not what you think."

"Really (真的嗎)?" looking at him doubtfully.

"Really (真的)," he assured her with a grin. "Just tell me about her."

"What's there to tell?" she shrugged and saw no real harm in talking about Gui Gui (鬼鬼). "She's a sweet kid. A little bit of a prankster but pretty harmless."

"Is she dating anyone?"

"I thought you said…"

"Not for me," he clarified.

"Not as far as I know," she answer honestly though she had heard Mei Mei say something about Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) unusual interest in Wang Zi (王子).

Seemingly satisfied, Xiao Gui (小鬼) got up and nodded. "Thank classmate. (謝了同學) See you around."

Frowning at his back, Rong Jia (容嘉) wondered what Gui Gui (鬼鬼) may have done to catch the attention of one of their school's elites. And she hope it wasn't going to be come back to haunt her.

_(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)_

"Mei Mei," Rong Jia (容嘉) caught up with her cousin on her way to the shop a few days later.

"Hi Rong Jia Jie (容嘉姐)," Mei Mei grinned and shifted her book bag to her other shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Let me ask you, (我問妳)" Rong Jia (容嘉) frowned and looked at her cousin in the eye. "Has Gui Gui (鬼鬼) been up to her old tricks lately." She wanted to make sure Mei Mei wouldn't lie for one of the ten sisters in the class. Those girls were fiercely loyal to one another.

Confused, Mei Mei shook her head. "Other than locking Xiao Xun (小薰) and Wang Zi (王子) in the storage closet the other day, there's been nothing. And that was harmless anyways. I heard Wang Zi (王子) trapped her in a net later on and yelled at her. Neither one of them are talking to each other right now and Xiao Xun (小薰) has already forgiven Gui Gui (鬼鬼). But other than that, I haven't heard anything."

"No other tricks?"

"No."

Rong Jia (容嘉) frowned.

"Rong Jia Jie (容嘉姐), is something the matter? (怎麼了嗎?)" Mei Mei asked with concern.

"One of the senior classmates (學長) was asking about her recently. I just wanted to make sure she didn't do something to him."

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) isn't completely brain dead. She knows not to play tricks on the seniors."

"Especially not this one," Rong Jia (容嘉) warned in all seriousness.

"Who asked about her?" Mei Mei asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升)."

Mei Mei repeated the name to herself but couldn't put a face to the name. She thought herself pretty informed on the ins and outs of the school. "Who is he? (他是誰?)"

"He is better known as Xiao Gui (小鬼)," Rong Jia (容嘉) explained.

"Xiao Gui (小鬼)!" Mei Mei may not have known of Huang Hong Sheng (黃鴻升) but she's definitely heard of Xiao Gui (小鬼). "Isn't his best friend Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)? The hottest guy in the school?"

"That's him, (就是他)," she confirmed with a grim expression.

"Lu Ting Wei is so handsome (陸廷威超帥的)," Mei Mei gushed. Her heart may belong to Xiao Yu (小煜) but it doesn't mean she can't admire the perfect beauty that is Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威). Everything about the senior was cool: his looks, his car, the number of devoted followers, the way he played ball, competed in taekwondo… even his grades were cool.

"Hey (喂), stop daydreaming," Rong Jia (容嘉) gently tapped Mei Mei's head with annoyance. "I was telling you about Xiao Gui (小鬼) asking around about Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

"Why would he be asking about Gui Gui (鬼鬼)? How does he even know her?"

"I don't know," Rong Jia (容嘉) replied with a sigh. It's so beyond strange. "It's probably nothing. I just wanted to make sure Gui Gui (鬼鬼) isn't in any trouble."

Mei Mei shook her head.

"Alright," shrugging her shoulder since there was nothing she could do, "I better get to work. Talk to you later."

"Bye Bye Rong Jia Jie (容嘉姐)," Mei Mei waved and frowned in question. _"Why would __anyone__ from the senior class be asking about Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__)?"_

_(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)__(_)_

"Tong Tong (彤彤)," Mei Mei caught up with her best friend at a brisk walk.

"Hi Mei Mei," Tong Tong smiled and linked arms with her as they crossed the parking lot to get to school.

The two girls chatted happily together until two car suddenly screeched to a halt some ten feet from them, perfectly parked into spaces designated for students. Two guys exited the vehicles, comfortably silent in their friendship. They greeted each other and students that greeted them with an easy nod and a careless smile (which cause more than a few sighs from the females) and headed to class as cool and collect as the beautiful car they drove.

Mei Mei and Tong Tong (彤彤) hadn't even realized that they were holding their breaths until the two guys had disappeared into the school building.

Fanning herself mockingly, Tong Tong (彤彤) sighed with dreamy delight. "If the guy I dated drove a car like that…"

"That was Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) and Xiao Gui (小鬼)," Mei Mei breathed excitedly.

"They're so cool (他們好酷喔)," Tong Tong (彤彤) squealed like a little schoolgirl. "Even Xiao Ma (小馬) isn't that cool." She grinned just thinking of their new classmate.

Suddenly remembering, "Hey, Rong Jia Jie (容嘉姐) was telling me the other day that Senior Xiao Gui (小鬼學長) was asking about Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

Caught off guard, "Gui Gui? (鬼鬼?) Why? (為什麼?)"

"We don't know. (不知道)"

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't pull a prank on the seniors did she?" horrified by the thought. Even (彤彤) couldn't imagine her friend being that reckless. It was social suicide to do something that stupid.

Shaking her head, Mei Mei replied, "I haven't heard anything. Actually, she's been pretty quiet lately; ever since that prank she pulled on Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Xun (小薰)."

Tong Tong (彤彤) frowned. "Then why would Senior Xiao Gui (小鬼學長) be asking about Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?"

Neither of the girls had an answer to that.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments?


	5. Chapter 4 – A Stirring of Doubt

**Chapter 4 – A Stirring of Doubt**

* * *

_[Insert scene from episode 11 where Wang Zi (__王子__) confides to Ao Quan (__敖犬__) about being lied to by Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) after the "Net Confrontation" scene We're just going to pretend that the two separate scenes happens days later rather than the same day… gives me more room to work with...]_

Wang Zi (王子) threw himself on his bed and gave a huff of displeasure. He could still hear the manic cackling of his brothers downstairs. He didn't resent them for taking advantage and fully enjoying his own careless words; he'd have done the exact same thing. He was more upset with himself for being so angered by Gui Gui (鬼鬼).

"Lies, all of it," he muttered and brought his fist down on the bed with enough force to hurt.

Shaking his stinging hand, he couldn't figure out why he just couldn't seem to calm down. It wasn't like he cared what she thought of him. He just didn't like being made a fool of or lied to. That's it, that's what it was. His pride had taken a beating because she had outsmarted him. Her, Gui Gui (鬼鬼), being possibly one of the least intelligent girls he's ever had the displeasure of meeting. It has nothing to do with how he felt about her. Ao Quan (敖犬) and Xiao Xun (小薰) just be crazy to think that he was preoccupied with Gui Gui (鬼鬼). There was simply nothing there.

He could never fall for a girl like Gui Gui (鬼鬼). She was everything he didn't want in a girl. He liked posed and smart girls, like Xiao Xun (小薰). Pesky, playful, scatterbrained, troublemakers, who wasted their time doing the most useless and senseless things, couldn't possibly attract him.

Never.

But even then he had to pause, remembering the English flashcards Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stayed up all night to make during the whole Miranda/English test incident. The soft, warm concern she expressed when talking about Xiao Jie's (筱捷) amnesia and wanting to help him regain his memories. The upset she had when she couldn't help solve the problems he faced. She was surprisingly generous with herself sometimes.

"But it doesn't mean anything," he told himself as he sat up with annoyance realizing that he was once again thinking about her. "I don't like Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

Right?

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) sad doe eyes suddenly flashed before him. He recalled her distress when he caught her pretending to be Xiao Xun (小薰); the unshed tears in her eyes as she ran from him. The way her face held no trace of her usual cheer when he tried to talk to her in the courtyard a week ago; in fact, she had barely acknowledge his presence, merely turned and troded away. The flash of defiance in her eyes when he confronted her about trapping him and and Xiao Xun (小薰) in the storage closet.

And his raw anger at her razor sharp words aimed precisely to cut him to the bone. But why, why did her careless words hurt so much?

Ao Quan (敖犬) and Xiao Xun's (小薰) words flashed across his mind again.

He frowned with frustration. How did his life get some complicated?

"Little Gui Gui (小鬼鬼)," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) greeted the kid with a grin and a pat on the head as he sat down on the stone bench with the girl. "This is for you (這給妳)," handing over a bottle of icy cold juice.

Surprised and delighted, "For me (給我)? Thank you Senior Classmate (謝謝學長)."

Watching her drink the juice he bought after seeing her with the same kind several days ago, Ting Wei (廷威) asked curiously, "So what have you been up to? Did you help that friend of yours?"

"Yes," she nodded earnestly, "Not that he appreciated it."

"That's not very nice."

She gave a sad smile, "I don't think he liked the way I helped him." The pretence of a smile slipped away. She was nothing if not honest with herself. "Then I said some not-so-nice things to him so that he …" she wrinkled her itchy nose and said no more. Dwelling on it didn't help.

Instinctively, Ting Wei (廷威) reached out and held her hand in comfort. That sad face didn't become her. She looked up in surprise but didn't retrieve her hand and forced herself to smile back in appreciation. He was such a nice guy. Neither of them said a word, it was just the most simple thing in the world for them.

"Oh Senior Classmate (學長), are you participating in the school competition?" She had seen his taekwondo demo last year for the talent contest – she had never seen _anything_ so cool.

He grinned at the unexpected question out of the blue; but then again he had come to expect the unexpected from her. "No."

"Are you going to watch?"

"Are you participating?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) grinned widened and she nodded. "I caught one of the new transfer students in my class looking at the posters at the public bulletin and talked him into joining the ballroom dance competition with me."

"Ballroom dance?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked, surprised by her choice.

"Li Quan (李銓) seemed like he really wanted to join but was really shy. He's new to our school you know; seems really nice so I offered to partner him," she explained with a grin. "I forgot to tell him that I don't know anything about ballroom dancing… or dancing in general."

Ting Wei (廷威) laughed at the guilty little grin she was giving him. "Well, I guess this Li Quan (李銓) has his work cut out for him then." He patted her head again, surprising himself with the action. It wasn't like him to touch people so casually. In fact, most people found him extremely reserved. "Tell you what, Little Gui Gui (小鬼鬼). If you enter the competition, I'll come watch. And if you win, I'll take you and your partner to dinner to celebrate."

"Really (真的)?" surprised and thrilled. "You'll even drive us in your beautiful car?"

"You like my car? (妳喜歡我的車?)"

"I love your car! (我超喜歡你的車了!)" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) exclaimed excitedly. "It's so cool."

Forcing back a laugh at her ridiculous enthusiasm, "Alright (好吧). If you win, I'll take you and your partner to dinner in my car."

"Really (真的)? You're not lying to me, right? (你不會在騙我吧?)"

"Of course not, (當然不會)," he laughed.

She squealed with delight, jumping up and down with anticipation. "I'm going to win. I'm absolutely going to win! (我會贏得. 我一定會贏得!)" she danced across the courtyard and back again, her infectiously happiness making it difficult for Ting Wei (廷威) to not want to dance with her. "Thank you, Senior Classmate. (謝謝學長)." And in her excitement, she thoughtlessly threw her arms around him.

Laughing, Ting Wei (廷威) hugged her back thinking nothing of the taboo they were displaying for the rest of the school to see. But it was still early in the morning and there wasn't anyone around. Besides, he didn't really care. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Hey, hey, hey, (哎哎哎)" Xiao Man (小蠻) ran into the class at full gallop and crashed into her desk waving all her sisters over frantically.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

The others gathered around in a huddle, closing ranks on the boys that were all looking over with curiosity. When Ao Quan (敖犬) grabbed Da Ya's (大牙) arm to get her attention, she shushed him with a quick wave of her hand and joined the rest of the sisters. They were buzzing with excitement now at the keyed up look on Xiao Man's (小蠻) unusually bright face.

"Guess what I just saw in the courtyard?" Xiao Man (小蠻) asked lowly with a mixture of shock and delight.

"What? What?" the others all asked in hush whispers.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and…" she drew out the drama with a manic grin.

"And who?" the others all demand.

"And….Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)."

The shocked silence that followed was all that Xiao Man (小蠻) could hopeful. It was quickly followed by a barrage of reactions.

"Not possible (不可能)."

"No way (沒有吧)!"

"You must have seen wrong (妳一定看錯了)."

"Yeah right (則怪)."

The only ones that weren't jumping immediately into the fray was Tong Tong (彤彤), Mei Mei and Ya Tou (丫頭). Ya Tou (丫頭) was the only one that knew about Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) recent encounters with the senior classmate (學長) but she didn't understand what the big reaction was for. Mei Mei and Tong Tong (彤彤) were now mentally reviewing what they had learned from Senior Rong Jia (容嘉學姐) and trying to come up with a logical and acceptable explanation as to why the weirdest girl in class would be seen with the most popular guy in school.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about? (哎, 妳們女生在談甚麼?)" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked on behalf of the guys that were dying to know what's stirred all the girls into a frenzy. He couldn't recall when they all got so excited over something.

"None of your business (沒你的事)," Tong Tong (彤彤) snapped as she gathered the sisters together. Da Ya (大牙) threw a quick apologetic look over her shoulder at her irritated boyfriend, promising to explain later if she can.

"And... (還有…)" Xiao Man (小蠻) wasn't done yet.

"And what? (還有甚麼?)" the others all demanded.

"They were hugging, (他們還抱在一起,)" she told him relishing the juiciness of the news. She wouldn't ever think to betray Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to anyone outside the ten sisters but it didn't mean she didn't delight in sharing the news.

"Can't be! (不會吧!)"

"How is that possible? (怎麼可能?)"

"Oh my god (我的天啊!)

"No way (沒有吧)!"

"How can it be like this? (怎麼會這樣?)"

"Hey guys, (哎 你們,)" Mei Mei grabbed Da Ya's (大牙) arm and got everyone's attention. "Rong Jia Jie (容嘉姐) said that someone from Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) class has been asking questions about Gui Gui (鬼鬼)." She looked around the ring of shocked faces. "It's true (真的)." She looked at Tong Tong (彤彤), who nodded in support of her; they had gone to Rong Jia (容嘉) to confirm it.

"You don't think that he's interested in her do you?" Apple asked, her face a true mixture of horror and fascination. "In Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" she said it as if the name itself should have been answer enough.

Da Ya (大牙) scratched her head in confusion and doubt. "While I'll admit Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is adorable at time, she's hardly the type to attract a guy like Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威). I mean, he's Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)." His name was enough to evoke a type of sophistication that came with it.

"Do you think he's just playing with her?" Xiao Xun (小薰) asked just to throw the idea out there. She too was having a difficult time picturing the elegant, much sought after Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) with their mischievous little devil Gui Gui (鬼鬼).

"No way (不會吧)," Mei Mei said doubtfully. "Everyone says he's a super nice guy."

"Who is everyone?" Xiao Xun (小薰) asked logically. "Everyone also says he's kind of a mystery. He doesn't talk to most people and he only has a few close friends that he actually knows him." She looked concerned. "Who knows what he's actually like."

"Then (那)… " Xiao Jie (筱捷) said hesitantly, "Maybe Gui Gui doesn't want us to know. (會不會 鬼鬼不要我們知道.)"

"No way (不會吧)," Da Ya (大牙) looked at the others with doubt. The girl they knew wasn't like that.

The other girls buzzed with concern, completely ignoring the fact that they're private conversation was no longer quite so private.

"Hey, (哎)," Ao Quan (敖犬) nudged Wang Zi (王子). "Did you hear that? Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has an admirer."

"I thought Gui Gui (鬼鬼) liked Er Ge (二哥)," A-Wei (阿緯) whispered, shocked by this turn of events. There were only certain constants in his life; Gui Gui (鬼鬼) chasing after Er Ge (二哥) was one of them.

"But Er Ge (二哥) doesn't like Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Xiao Yu (小煜) pointed out logically, disquieted by this news. In his mind, that means his brother had yet another reason to pursue a relationship with Xiao Xun (小薰), the girl he liked. Well, he did announced to the whole school that he wished Xiao Xun (小薰) happiness no matter what; even if it was with his own brother. "Maybe Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is finally seeing the light and giving up."

Wang Zi (王子) was silent, his ears still alert to the whispers on the girls' side of the classroom. He wasn't interested in speculations; he wanted to know more of what the girls have heard.

Xiao Jie (小傑) stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has been rushing out of class after school for a couple of days now. Maybe she's been meeting up with Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)." The others brothers nodded in some form of agreement at the possibility of the impossible.

Li Quan (李銓) frowned and bit the inside of his cheek to reframe from saying anything. He had promised Gui Gui (鬼鬼) that he wouldn't tell anyone about them practicing dance after school so she could surprise everyone at the school competition. But now all the brothers were mistakenly thinking that she was off having dates with someone questionable. He didn't want the guys misjudging Gui Gui (鬼鬼), she had been surprising sweet to him. But he also didn't want to betray her confidence either. What's he suppose to do?

Xiao Ma (小馬) leaned closer, trying to catch what the brothers were discussing. They all seem to have various reaction to this new gossip. The question was why.

"Who is he?" Ao Quan (敖犬) wanted to know, "This Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)."

The others all stared at him in shock. Wei Lian (威廉) grabbed Ao Quan's (敖犬) shoulder hard and shook him. "Da Ge (大哥), are you alright? (你沒事吧?)" He wore a horrified look that bordered fear.

"How can you _not_ know who Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) is? Everyone knows who he is. Even I know who he is!" A-Wei (阿緯) was looking at his eldest brother like he had lost his mind.

"Why would I know who this guy is?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked with a doubtful look around the brothers. He was definitely missing something.

Xiao Yu (小煜) rolled his eyes, suddenly very sympathetic with Wang Zi (王子) if this was what he had to put up with all those months he was living in the same room with Ao Quan (敖犬). "He's only the number one honor student in the school. Head of the Taekowndo club. Son of the biggest contributor to the school." He watched nothing register across Ao Quan's (敖犬) face that resembled recognition. There _had_ to be something relatable. "And he drives that blue BMW convertible in the parking lot."

Ao Quan's (敖犬) eye went wide as it clicked in his head. "That's him? (就是他?)"

The other nodded.

"Then…" Ao Quan (敖犬) scratched his head again as he mentally picture that beautiful dream machine he passed every morning on his way to class. He had literally drooled the first time he saw it. "Then how can he possible be interested in Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?"

"Exactly," Xiao Jie (小傑) nodded his head.

"Why not?" Wang Zi (王子) asked quietly, irritation flashing in his eyes.

"Um… Er Ge (二哥)," Xiao Yu (小煜) frowned, "This is Gui Gui (鬼鬼) we're talking about. She's not exactly the type guys like Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) go for. She's not Xiao Xun (小薰)."

Glancing at his brother sideways, it was on the tip of Wang Zi's (王子) tongue to point out that it didn't seem to stop this guy from showing interest. And who said that guys like Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) would only go for proper girls like Xiao Xun (小薰). Besides what's wrong with Gui Gui (鬼鬼)? She's cute. She's smart in her own way. She's friendly as hell. And there was a ridiculous energy about her that made it hard to look away at time. Won't surprise Wang Zi (王子) one bit if Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) was attracted to the brightness that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) seem to radiate even when she's playing the part of a ghost.

Wait, what was he thinking?

Was he actually mentally defending the annoying Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?

What is the world coming to?

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Li Quan (李銓) dipped the girl as they finished their short dance routine he had formulated for the competition. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had been a surprisingly fast learner and an excellent dancer. Light on her feet, cleverly agile and, most importantly, innocently trusting. She hadn't even considered for one moment that Li Quan (李銓) might drop her in any of the jumps, spins and dips they had to move through. She just simply did it with unwavering trust that he would be there to take care of her.

"Huh?" she stood on her own and wiped her brows with a towel. The practices were coming along great and she was finding the dancing to be quite enjoyable. It also helped that Li Quan (李銓) had the patience of a saint and didn't so much as flinch when she would accidentally step on his foot. He was such a nice guy.

"This morning, before you came to class…"

She whipped around so fast that Li Quan (李銓) was startled. "Do they know?"

He took a step back. For such a tiny little thing, she looked ferocious enough to take him down. "About you and Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)?"

Just as quickly the intensity was gone replaced by a cloud of confusion; it was literally out of the left field, "What does Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) have to do with the two of us dancing?" She tilted her head and regarded him with a puzzled look. "Are you saying they know about the reward?"

"Reward?" confused now. "What reward?"

Eyes bright with excitement, "Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) said that he would take us for a ride in his beautiful car and dinner afterwards if we win the dance competition. It's that great?"

"He did?" Li Quan (李銓) shook his head in bewilderment. "Wait, how does he know about…"

"I told him," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said casually.

"You told…" now Li Quan (李銓) was really confused. "I thought you didn't want anyone to find out about this until…"

"Well Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) isn't _just_ anyone. Besides, I wanted to know if he was coming to see the competition. I had to tell him why. Anyways, the only people I _really_ wanted to surprise is our class."

Li Quan (李銓) nodded his head; it made perfect sense. "So you and Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) are together now?"

She eyed him funny. "What do you mean together? (甚麼意思 在一起?)"

"The others are saying there's a rumor that you and Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) are dating."

"WHAT? (甚麼?)" the shock on her face would have been comical if Li Quan (李銓) wasn't quite so afraid of her. She vaguely resembled an adorable little flying squirrel, ready to attack with its cuteness. Then her whole face suddenly changed and the grin that broke out _was_ comical. She threw her head back and laughed. She laughed so hard that she was ended up on the ground.

"Is it really that funny? (有那麼好笑嗎)" Li Quan (李銓) asked, a little concerned for her now. She looked almost manic.

"Of course there is, (當然有啊)" she wiped the tears of laugher from her eyes and tried to take a breath to calm the spasms in her stomach. "Me and Senior Ting Wei (我和廷威學長)? How is that even possible? (怎麼有可能?)" Just thinking about it made her laugh again.

"So (所以)…" he watched her with a grin. Her amusement was rather infectious.

"There's no such thing, (沒有這個回事啦)," she shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh," Li Quan (李銓) grinned, happy that all that speculation had been proven to be false. He should have known that such a nice girl like Gui Gui (鬼鬼) won't be hiding things from her own good friends like that. Now he just felt foolish to have doubted her.

"What are you smiling at, (你笑 什麼笑,)" she punched him gently with a grin, tilting him a little sideways. "Dance! (跳舞啦!)"

* * *

Author Note: Li Quan (李銓) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) did a dance together for the 2009 New Years special on 我愛黑澀棒棒堂. It was pretty impressive. (Hence my including it in here.)


	6. Chapter 5 – Unexpected Discovery

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected Discovery**

* * *

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) groaned silently as she put her head down on her desk, ignoring the buzzing of the other students in the room. Her limbs were sore from yesterday's workout with Li Quan (李銓) followed by her stupidity in sneaking over to Wang Zi's (王子) new house to sneak a look at him even though she had faithfully promised herself that she would stop all such activities. But the habit was hard to break and she kept promising herself that it would be the last time only to break the promise the very next day. What is wrong with her? When will she learn?

Sitting across the way was the ever silent Wang Zi (王子), reading from their English text book despite not needing to study as much as the rest of the class. The incline of his head and the way his eyes followed the lines of the page made Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sigh with regret. If only…

No, there was no more of those wild speculation and fanciful thoughts. Wang Zi (王子) had made it perfectly clear that he had no interest in her and her presence merely burdened him. She had to learn to accept the truth. Helping him obtain his perfect princess was the only thing left that she could do for him.

Now she just had to come up with another plan to give them more alone time, away from the other students in the class. Ya Tou (丫頭) was resisting the idea again and she needed a co-conspirator if she were to succeed. Wang Zi (王子) was too suspicious of her now and Xiao Xun (小薰) was too smart for her to fool easily. Maybe she can rope Li Quan (李銓) into helping her next time; he seemed like a good sport.

Turning her head so she faced the wall and was no longer gazing at Wang Zi's (王子) beautiful face, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sighed again and tried to concentrate on formulating another plan. But she was too tired from practice to think straight. As her eyes drooped, she told herself she was just resting her eyes before class started… and was asleep in seconds.

Wang Zi (王子) turned and silently watched Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) bent form, giving up the pretence of reading while he subtly watched her. He hadn't missed the signs of fatigue under her eyes as she dragged herself into her seat earlier. It wasn't her usual gloomy coldness of playing a ghost either; no, she was genuinely exhausted from something. The question was what?

Did she stay up all night making flashcards for someone… else?

Had she been spending her evenings on dates and getting home too late to get enough sleep?

Was she not taking care of herself because she was too busy taking care of another?

There were so many question in Wang Zi's (王子) head and he found that he is unable to ask any of them. Ao Quan (敖犬) already teased him mercilessly over Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) sudden disappearance from his life; he could hardly talk to his older brother about the restless speculation he's been wrestling with. And the other brothers were less than useless as well, preoccupied with their own problems and situations. It was so frustrating.

"Wang Zi (王子)," Xiao Xun (小薰) touched his arm gently to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" terribly distracted. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wasn't wearing her usual school shoes today, she had on her laced-up sneakers. She never wore those except on gym days and only during excerise time. Or if she was going to pull a prank that required her to run. So why was she wearing them today?

"You looked troubled," she pointed out quietly.

"It's nothing," he assured her with a smile. "Just thinking to myself, that's all."

She turned and followed his eyes to where they had been resting only seconds ago. Xiao Xun (小薰) smiled and shook her head. "If you're worried, go talk to her."

"Why would I be worried?" Wang Zi (王子) asked trying to keep his peevishness down. Xiao Xun (小薰) was just trying to be a friend, he didn't want to take out his bad mood on her just because he was annoyed with Gui Gui (鬼鬼). No… he wasn't annoyed with Gui Gui (鬼鬼), he was annoyed with himself. And he was annoyed with himself because Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had been ignoring him.

Um…. perhaps what Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had said was true: that he was only paying attention to her now because she was no longer always hanging around him. Had his fragile male ego taken a bruising by her change of heart? He didn't want to think of himself that shallow but… Could it be true? If it was, he was obviously still too young and too immature but smart enough to recognize it. Though he suppose it's probably more likely to be true than the possibility that he might have actually fallen for Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Yeah… it was his ego not his heart.

It had to be.

So why does knowing that not cheer him any? Why is he still unreasonably angry that she might be spending all her energy on someone else and coming to class too tired to even keep her head up?

Xiao Xun (小薰) felt a tugging at her lips and turned back to her studies. She'll just let Wang Zi (王子) work out his own problems of the heart. The guy was as dense as he was smart. There was simply no helping him if he doesn't want to admit to what was right in front of his pretty little nose.

"Students (同學)," the teacher held up his hand to get their attention. "I want to introduce another transfer student to you," motioning for someone just outside the classroom door to come in. The class buzzed with the news of yet another new student. "This is our new classmate Ah Ben (阿本). Let's all welcome him."

The applause that resounded throughout the room woke Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and she looked up sleepily in confusion.

"So handsome (好帥喔)," Apple whispered indiscreetly and the other girls murmured in agreement.

Up in front of the class, Ah Ben (阿本) blushed a most becoming pink. The girls squealed excitedly in approval, which didn't help.

Blinking away her blurred vision, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) focused on their new classmate again in assessment. He had a handsome face, their new classmate, with an almost feminine delicateness in his features. Smooth brows, high cheekbones, tiny cupid's mouth and enviably beautiful skin, Ah Ben (阿本) had all the trademarks of a model except for those shy eyes that couldn't quite meet anyone's in his embarrassment.

"Ah Ben (阿本)," the teacher patted him on the arm and shushing the girls. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Clearing his throat, Ah Ben (阿本) kept his attention on the male side of the class. "Hi, I'm Ah Ben (阿本). I just moved back here to live with some relatives. I hope we can all get along and be good friends."

"I'll be your friend," Xiao Man (小蠻) called out from the back of the classroom. The others girls giggled with enjoyment.

The teacher looked a little uncomfortable with the sudden forwardness of the girls and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again. "Ah Ben (阿本), why don't you go sit behind our class monitor. Xiao Ma (小馬), raise your hand please."

Xiao Ma (小馬) raised his hand and indicated the seat behind him, furthest away from the girl's side of the classroom. Ah Ben (阿本) gave a grateful sigh of relief and headed that way in a hurry. He did not want to be the focus of so much attention.

The girls immediately went into their frenzy of gossiping mode, leaning across aisles and tables to whisper to one another excitedly. They were definitely interested in their new addition and made pretty much no secret of it.

"Don't worry," Xiao Yu (小煜) said with a grin, when he saw the horrified look still on their new classmate's face. "You'll get use to them soon enough."

"Are they always like this?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked with a concern frown.

"Yes," the rest of the boys, including Xiao Ma (小馬), answered with a sad nod.

Making a face of reluctant resignation, Ah Ben (阿本) sighed and tried to slouch down in his seat. It was hard enough being the new kid without all the buzzing from the girls. He looked over at the other side, hoping to pin point which ones he needed to avoid if he wanted to survive in here and found his eyes drawn to someone on the opposite side of the classroom, hauntingly familiar. Surprised, he sat up higher to get a better look but the girl had placed her head down on the table and turned to face the wall.

He held his breath and willed the girl to turn her head but she made no movements even as the teacher started the lessons. Frustrated, Ah Ben (阿本) could do nothing but bid his time and wait for the end of class.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The bell rang for lunch and Ah Ben (阿本) stood intending to head across the room when he realized that several of the girls on the other side had also stood up and were currently looking at him rather intently. That gave him pause. He felt mildly like a deer in a hunter's rifle scoop. It was rather disturbing.

"Are you crazy? (你瘋了嗎?)" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked, his face reflecting his thoughts as he realized their new classmate's intent. "Hurry up and leave. (快走.) Wei Lian (威廉)!"

A big guy grabbed Ah Ben's (阿本) arm. "If San Ge says go: we go. (三哥說走 我們就走.)" Then pulled him out of the classroom before Ah Ben (阿本) could even react.

"If they catch you, you'll eat you alive. (要是他們抓到你 就活活吃了你.)" Ao Quan (敖犬) informed him as he jogged alongside them to keep up with Wei Lian's (威廉) long stride. "Run. (快跑吧.) "

Ah Ben (阿本) was just going to take their word for it because he certainly had no intentions of testing out the theory. And honestly, those girls looked scary individually, he could only imagine what they were like in a pack. "Thanks. (謝了.)" He grinned and flashed them a pearly white smile.

A-Wei (阿緯) paused to stare, "No wonder the girls are fascinated with you." He shook his head and kept walking. "If I was a girl, I would be too. Don't smile," he advised.

Xiao Yu (小煜) laughed and made the introductions for their new classmate since no one else had bother to do so as the rest of the brothers caught up with them.

"Let's go get food," Ao Quan (敖犬) led the way to the canteen and got into the line to get lunches. "Ah Ben (阿本), did you bring any money?"

"Ah, I forgot," patting his pockets. His wallet was still back in the classroom. He wasn't sure if hunger was enough incentive for him to brave the classroom alone.

"Forget it, (算了)" Ao Quan (敖犬) grinned and patted him on the shoulder, "Since it's your first day in class, it'll be my treat." He paused then look at Wang Zi (王子). "Hey, lend me some money alright?"

Wang Zi (王子) rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

Ah Ben (阿本) grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey," Xiao Jie (小傑) craned his neck. "Where's Li Quan (李銓) going?"

They all turned and watched as Li Quan (李銓) walked across the courtyard, glancing briefly around him to make sure no one was following then rounded a corner.

"That's weird, (怪怪的啊)" Xiao Yu (小煜) commented with suspicious eyes. He turned to look at Wang Zi (王子). He hadn't forgotten the conversation about Li Quan's (李銓) suspicous behavior. Wang Zi (王子) nodded his head and turned to look at their eldest. When Ao Quan (敖犬) didn't seem to respond to Wang Zi's (王子) silence inquary, Xiao Yu (小煜) asked, "Da Ge, should we follow? (大哥 要不要跟?)"

Ah Ben (阿本) was startled to hear Xiao Yu (小煜) refer to Ao Quan (敖犬) as such but dismissed it just as quickly. Who was he to question what they called each other; for all he knew they've been tight since childhood. [Note: The leader of a group of friends is commonly referred to as the big brother, Da Ge.]

For a moment, it was as if the idea had never occurred to him before Ao Quan (敖犬) said with a nod, "Follow, (跟)," and the brothers took off after Li Quan (李銓).

Confused, curious and generally not sure what's going on, Ah Ben (阿本) followed them.

They stopped at the corner, careful to keep out of sight as they looked around. Off in the distance, too far away to hear the exchange, was Li Quan (李銓) sitting down by Gui Gui (鬼鬼). He handed her a small white jar and watched her face with concern as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) slumped in her seat and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Li Quan and Gui Gui? (李銓和鬼鬼?)" Xiao Jie (小傑) gasped in disbelieve. He blinked several times and pinched himself. "No way! (不可能吧!)"

But even as he said it, they watched as Li Quan (李銓) picked up the bottle of juice on the table and opened it, handing it to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), gently urging her to drink. As far as anyone can see, they were just a sweet little couple having lunch together.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"You alright? (妳還好吧?)" Li Quan (李銓) asked, feeling extremely guilty as he sat down by her.

"It hurts (好痛)," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) groaned pathetically. She rested her head on his shoulder, too tired for her neck to hold up her head anymore.

"I'm sorry," Li Quan (李銓) said feeling horrible. "We shouldn't have worked on the second routine so long last night."

"It's my fault too," she muttered resignedly. "I got so excited I forgot the time."

"The ointment will help with the sore muscles," nodding toward the little white jar he had given her. "It's an old family secret. My grandfather uses it on his joints when it gets cold."

She made a pitiful sound and nodded her thanks.

"Here," picking up the juice she hadn't the strength to open. "Drink something. You need to stay hydrated so you don't become more sore." He watched her take a tiny sip. "How about if we rest today and try again tomorrow."

"There's only a few more days left before the competition," she reminded him unnecessarily. "I'll be okay. I'll just take some painkillers."

"Are you sure?" Li Quan (李銓) asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," she said with a quick reassuring smile. "I want to win. And if I want to win, I have to practice. So… practice we will." She sat up straight and took a deep breath, rally herself despite her aching limbs.

He nodded, accepting her words and knowing that there's actually very little he could do to talk her out of it. The last few days have taught him that when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) put her mind to something, she gave it her all. "Then I'll see you after school?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded her head in resolute. "After school," then waved as Li Quan (李銓) headed away. When he disappeared around the building, she groan again and looked at the medicinal jar in her hand. Guess she'd at least try it.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The boys hurriedly back away when they saw Gui Gui (鬼鬼) twist open the jar and lifted her leg onto the bench. It was pretty obvious what her intent was. None of them said a word, then with the exception of Ah Ben (阿本), all turned and looked at Wang Zi (王子).

"What are you looking at me for? (看我幹嗎?)" For his part, Wang Zi (王子) was expressionless apart from for his eyes. His eyes told a whole different story. If looks could kill…

Not knowing exactly what was going on and curious to have something confirmed, Ah Ben (阿本) asked, "Who is that girl?"

All the brothers hesitated, looking at one another and avoiding Wang Zi's (王子) gaze. Xiao Yu (小煜) decided to brave it. "That's Gui Gui (鬼鬼), she's in our class."

"I got that from the uniform." That wasn't enough information. "But…"

Xiao Jie (小傑) winced and followed up with, "She use to like Er (二)… um, Wang Zi (王子)," indicating his head toward his second brother's direction. "But …Wang Zi , he doesn't… (但是…王子, 他不…)

"I'm getting lunch, (我去買便當,)" Wang Zi (王子) announced crispy and walked off.

"Why is he mad? (他气什麼?)" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked to no one in particular as they all watched Wang Zi (王子) march away at a clip pace. "It's not like he likes Gui Gui (他又不喜歡鬼鬼)."

"He looks pretty disgruntled. (他好像很不爽.)" Ah Ben (阿本) observed, looking at the ring of guys around him. They all seem pretty close, even refer to one another as brothers. Which means they may not always have an objective view that an outsider might have. "Are you guys sure he doesn't like that girl? (你們確定 他不她喜歡 那個女孩子?)"

The others exchanged dubious glances.

To be continued…

* * *

So... any thoughts?


	7. Chapter 6 – Family Inquiries

**Chapter 6 – Family Inquiries **

* * *

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) , are you alright?" Ya Tou (丫頭) asked as she took the seat next to her best friend. Her friend looked exhausted and the fatigue was showing prominently on her wane face.

"I'm so tired," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) answered, glancing briefly at her watch without lifting her head from the table. She still had another five minutes before lunch was over. "Wake me in five minute?"

"What have you been doing lately that you're so tired?" Ya Tou (丫頭) wanted to know. "Are you planning pranks again?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) grinned, a bright shiny grin that lit her whole face. "I'm planning something." She leaned closer mysteriously. "It's a surprise."

Ya Tou (丫頭) frowned, dutifully concerned. "Is it for Xiao Xun (小薰) and Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺)? The two of them were very upset last time," she reminded her.

"Well, no," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) admitted, feeling slightly guilty for not having made any progress on that front. She promised herself that she'll start working on that project when the dance competition was over. "It's for something else. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Wang Zi (王子); I'll start on that later."

Making a face, Ya Tou (丫頭) wanted to tell her not to but couldn't when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) put her head down again. Her friend looked like she needed the extra rest and it wasn't like she could stop her anyways. She briefly wondered if she should tell Gui Gui (鬼鬼) about Young Master Wang Zi's (王子少爺) odd behavior lately. He's been subtly asking questions about Gui Gui (鬼鬼) since that whole incident in the storage room and Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) consequent avoidance of him. She wondered if Gui Gui (鬼鬼) realized that Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) was a lot more interested than he let on.

The bell rang to dismiss the class and everyone stood to bow in respect. As the teacher left the classroom, the noise level raised. Everyone was getting ready to leave with plans for the afternoon that didn't involve their school books; except for Ah Ben (阿本) . He was waiting for a chance to get a closer look at a certain someone he thought looked familiar.

He just hoped he'd get a chance to do it without getting maimed.

"Classmate Ah Ben (阿本同學)," Apple skipped over with her ponytail swinging and a big entrancing grin on her face. "Are you new in town? Maybe I can show you around?"

Xiao Man (小蠻) and Ke En (可恩) were quick to follow their fellow sister over. "There's a great little café nearby that all the students go to afternoon to study and talk. Want to go together? (要不要一起去?)"

"Ah…" he looked over the three girls' heads and caught a glimpse of his target making a getaway. He jammed his books into his new book bag, hoping to hurry and catch up. "I… I actually have to meet someone after school. But thank you for the offer."

"Oh," Apple pouted and glanced at her sisters. "Maybe tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Ah Ben (阿本) was the first guy she's finding to be cool enough to keep her interest. And the expensively chic book bag he was carrying only made him more attractive in her eyes.

"Next time," he made a polite apologetic smile and then blushed when all three stared dreamily for a moment. Maybe A-Wei (阿緯) was right about not smiling too much, it seems to have a strange effect on people. "Sorry, I have to go." The girls made protests but Ah Ben (阿本) was already out the door.

Looking around, he made a noise of frustration when he realized that his target had already disappeared. For such a short girl, she certainly walked fast. Walking quickly toward the parking lot, he keep an eye out for her but found nothing. It was as if she vanished like a ghost.

"Hey Ah Ben (阿本)," someone called from across the parking lot.

Ah Ben (阿本) smiled and greeted his cousin, "Biao Ge (表哥)." [Note: Biao Ge (表哥)] is a title for an older male cousin on the maternal side of the family.]

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) frowned as he watched his younger cousin make his way distractedly towards him. "What's wrong?"

Hesitating, Ah Ben (阿本) wondered if he should say anything yet. He couldn't be certain of his own question and bringing up a sore subject with Ting Wei (廷威) would only hurt him. No, it was better not to say anything. "Nothing. Just a really crazy day." It wasn't a total lie, it had been a relatively crazy day… with crazy girls added to the mix.

Grinning, Ting Wei (廷威) nudged his cousin in the ribs, "The girls were all over you, weren't they?" then watched as Ah Ben's (阿本) turned a brilliant shade of red. He laughed. "I told you that pretty face of yours was going to get you in trouble."

Shoving him away, Ah Ben (阿本) grinned good naturedly. "You also didn't tell me the girls around here were so aggressive."

"Aggressive?" Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) eyed his little cousin funny. He looked around the quiet schoolyard. "Maybe it's you. I've never known the girls around here to be aggressive."

Ah Ben (阿本) didn't point out that he had neither his cousin's cool standoffish quality nor the chiseled dangerous physique that came from years of martial arts training. "You should see the girls in my class, they'd make any normal guy cautious," he shuddered and got into the car.

Ting Wei (廷威) grinned with amusement before sliding into the driver's seat and started the engine only to be startled by a knock. Turning, he was surprised to find a certain adorable little prankster trying to peer through the tinted glass. Suddenly feeling buoyant, he roll open the window. "Hi little Gui Gui (小鬼鬼)." She smiled brilliantly at him before staring pass his shoulder at his passenger in surprise. "Oh… this is my cousin, Ah Ben (阿本) . Ah Ben (阿本), this is Gui Gui (鬼鬼), same year as you."

"Hi Ah Ben (阿本)," waving her hand with childish delight.

"Hi Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," he waved back, a little stunned by the unexpectedly fortunate meeting and taking the opportunity to study her strangely familiar face. "We didn't get to meet earlier but I'm in your class."

"I know, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our school, I hope you will like it here," she nodded her head sweetly and looked at Ting Wei (廷威). "Senior Classmate (學長), don't forget about Friday."

"I won't," he assured her with a smile.

"Then I'm going to go (那我先步了)," she grinned and made a twirl as she turned to leave. "Bye Senior Classmate (學長). Bye Classmate Ah Ben (阿本同學)."

The two watched Gui Gui (鬼鬼) run off, halting when she spotted a few classmates coming her way, panicking for a moment before she ducked behind a tree then spun away to disappear around a building. Wang Zi (王子), who only had enough time to make half a move when he spotted her before she was gone again, slammed his book bag on the ground in frustration, then kicked it viciously enough to send it skidding across the courtyard. Ao Quan (敖犬) and A-Wei (阿緯) hurried over to find out what's wrong and to try to calm him before he got them in trouble. Poor Wei Lian (威廉) wrung his hand in concern and confusion while Xiao Yu (小煜) looked questioningly at Wang Zi (王子) then at the direction that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had literally vanished to.

"What was that?" Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) asked as he continued to watch the six boys make their way out of the school, teasing, pushing, jostling each other.

"That was a green-eyed monster," Ah Ben (阿本) answered with a laughing grin.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Ah Ben (阿本), how was your first day?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked as he sat down at the dinner table. He had insisted having at least dinner with his son and nephew for the first few nights since Ah Ben (阿本) moved in with them. Ting Wei (廷威) had agreed with the idea easily enough but had been concerned about Ah Ben's (阿本) reaction. But true to his good-natured attitude, Ah Ben (阿本) had been only too grateful for having a permanent place to stay after globe hopping for the last two years with his parents and dinner with his family had been ideal for him to feel at home.

"Great," Ah Ben (阿本) answered with a grin as he passed around rice. "I'm in a strange class but everyone in it seems friendly enough… well… kind of."

"Who's not being friendly to you?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked as a wrinkled of concern appeared across his forehead. He looked to his son for an explanation but Ting Wei (廷威) merely snickered with amusement.

Ting Wei (廷威) ladled hot sour soup for everyone. "It's not a question of who is _not_ being friendly; it's more of a question of who is being _too_ friendly."

Not being a slow or stupid man, Old Master Lu (陸老爺) smiled and said no more. Besides, if Ah Ben's (阿本) face got any redder, he is likely to have a heat stroke. He gave the boy a few minutes to collect himself before asking, "So which of these _too_ _friendly_ girls do you have your eye on?" he asked.

Ah Ben (阿本) choked on his soup. Ting Wei (廷威) snickered again, trading equally conspiratorial and satisfied looks with his father. Old Master Lu (陸老爺) chuckled at his own genius.

Coughing up soup and wishing for a hole to crawl into Ah Ben (阿本) made a half attempt to speak but could only cough some more.

"Stop Dad," Ting Wei (廷威) laughed as he patted his cousin helpfully on the back, "before he chokes to death."

"Oh alright," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) grinned and the rest of the meal went much more smoothly. "I heard there's a talent contest at your school this week. Are you doing a demonstration this year, Ting Wei (廷威)?"

"No," he grinned.

"How come?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked. He knew for a fact that his cousin was simply mesmerizing when he fought. There was something fluidly beautiful about his movements that defied explanation. Taekwondo wasn't a showy sport, meant for performance. It was speed, force and precision; and Ting Wei (廷威) excelled at it.

"Because Xiao Gui (小鬼) threatened bodily harm if I did it again this year," Ting Wei (廷威) grinned arrogantly. "We had a lot of idiots sign up with the club last year after the demonstration thinking it was 'cool.' None of them understood what it was really about and Xiao Gui (小鬼) ended up having to kick them all out. He doesn't want that kind of trouble again in our last year here."

"I can see how that may be," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) nodded his head wisely. "How is the studying for the university exam going? Will you be needing a tutor?"

"I'm doing okay," Ting Wei (廷威) answered with a shrug. His high marks didn't satisfy him much. "The parent teacher conference in a few weeks will probably be the deciding factor. Are you coming?"

"Of course," his father answered with a nonchalant shrug. "It's already on the calendar."

"Really?" Ting Wei (廷威) looked at him doubtfully and traded a quick look with his grinning cousin. "When it is then?"

"Um… I don't have my calendar with me," and made a mental note to have his secretary find out immediately and put it on there… if he's secretary didn't already have it on there. His secretary was frighteningly efficient.

Ting Wei (廷威) didn't call his father out on the fib but thought it was rather sweet of the old man to care so much. Of course, his father has been trying to play mother _and_ father to him for years now, attempting to make up for what he considered a traumatizing childhood. He knew that his father worked hard and was at least relatively happy to provide well for the hundreds of employees that depend on him for their living. But his father would always be missing that piece of his heart where his sister resides: sweet little Xiao Xing (小星). God he missed her.

"Biao Ge (表哥), what's the matter?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked curiously.

"What?" coming back to the table.

"You left us there for a moment," Ah Ben (阿本) explained with a gentle smile. "Where did you go?"

Smiling gently and swallowing the bitter regret and pain for a past he couldn't change, Ting Wei (廷威) sighed. "I was just thinking of Xiao… um… Xiao Gui Gui (小鬼鬼)." He couldn't bring up Xiao Xing (小星) in front of his father; it was just too painful.

"Xiao Gui Gui (小鬼鬼)?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) frowned at the odd name. "How many of these little ghost friends do you have?"

Laughing Ah Ben (阿本) explained, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is a girl in my class, real cute. Biao Ge (表哥) seems to have taken an interest in her."

"Really?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) grinned at his son. Ting Wei (廷威) was after all his only heir right now. He certainly wouldn't mind if the boy found himself a nice girl to settle down with.

"It's not like that," Ting Wei (廷威) interjected with a grin. "You are both as bad as Xiao Gui (小鬼), jumping to conclusions. She's just a real sweet kid with a big heart. Found her crying once and we started up a conversation. We're just friends."

"She invited you to the school competition," Ah Ben (阿本) pointed out just to needle him, a little pay back for the hard time he had been given earlier.

"Because we had an agreement," Ting Wei (廷威) explained. "If she wins the dance competition, I'd take her and her partner on a ride in my car and dinner afterward. She apparently really likes my car." He chuckled softly just remembering her excitement. "By the way, she in fact can't dance."

"How do you know?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked. "Who told you that?"

"Well she…" he stopped suddenly feeling rather foolish.

Old Master Lu (陸老爺) laughed. "So you made a bet with a girl about a dance competition, who told you she couldn't dance. I think you've been had."

"She's a ringer," Ah Ben (阿本) grinned with delight.

Instead of being upset, Ting Wei (廷威) grinned. "While I don't think she was lying, I don't really care if she was. I was planning on taking her whether she won or not, consolation prize." He looked around the table, suddenly needing to share his glee with them. "You don't know her. She's extremely sweet, real excitable and just as natural as can be. She wears her heart on her sleeves and never seems to let things get her down, no matter what. She's just like sunshine."

"Sounds like you've taken a real liking to her," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) observed with a smile. He's never heard his son speak about a girl this way. Actually, he's never heard his son speak about _anyone_ this way.

"I have," Ting Wei (廷威) said with a nod. "You'd like her."

"Then you should bring her around sometime," his father suggested, happy to see his son so delighted.

Considering it for a moment, Ting Wei (廷威) nodded. "I think I will." If nothing else, maybe Gui Gui (鬼鬼) can help ease some of the pain his father still felt over his lost little sister the same way she's kind of done for him. It'd be nice to see his father smile again without that haunted look in his eyes.

Ah Ben (阿本) looked from father to son and back again. Now would be a really good time for him to look a little closer into Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and why those big bright eyes reminded him of a certain someone from long ago.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Biao Ge (表哥)," Ah Ben (阿本) poked his head into his cousin's spacious room.

"Yeah?" not turning from the work book his was currently engrossed in.

"Can I borrow a calculator?"

"Sure, it's on the shelf. Help yourself," pointing the end of his pen toward the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Ah Ben (阿本) headed toward the shelf and his real goal.

In a silver frame in front of all the trophies, plaques and metals Ting Wei (廷威) has won over the years, was the only photo of Lu Xiao Xing (陸小星) Ah Ben (阿本) has ever seen. There were others, he was sure, but they were hidden away somewhere by his uncle, to be used for his own private pains. The one in his cousin's room was the only one to see the light of day, and only because it was a picture of a very young Ting Wei (廷威) _and_ Xiao Xing (小星), standing in front of their ancestral home.

Ting Wei (廷威) must have been only two or three at the time, his precious sister only a year younger. In the photo, he held his little sister's hand tightly – as if even at that point in time he knew that at many moment someone would come along and take her away from him – with one hand and held up a pendant with the other. And the smiles on their faces… it was breathtaking to imagine that Ting Wei (廷威) had once been that happy. Sure he smiles now, but it was never like this.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked.

Ah Ben (阿本) almost jumped. "God, do you not make noise when you walk?"

The smile that touched his face was bitterness mixed with pain as he took the frame from his cousin. "She had such a beautiful smile. It can light up the whole room."

"You have the same smile," Ah Ben (阿本) observed looking at the photo again. "I don't think I've ever noticed before but you two look like kind of alike."

"Maybe when we were babies," Ting Wei (廷威) agreed with a shrug. "But then all babies look kind of alike." He smiled at the photo again, tracing his sister's face. "She had the brightest eyes you've ever seen though, they just twinkled when she laughed."

"You would made a disgustingly doting brother," he observed sadly, feeling his cousin's pain. "Probably scare all her boyfriends away."

Ting Wei (廷威) grinned gently, "What boyfriends? You honestly think I'd let any guy within ten feet of my sister?"

Ah Ben (阿本) agreed with a laugh. Pointing to the photo, "You still have the necklace?" The two children in the photo was both clutching identical jade pendants they had just been given.

Touched the front of his shirt, he felt the outline of the jade beneath. "Never without it." His hand closed over the shape beneath cotton. "Cheesy as it sounds, it makes me feel closer to her."

"Can I see it?"

Surprised by the request, he hesitated only a moment before pulling it out and handing it over. He had long since replaced the red string that once held it to his neck with a solid silver chain. The chucky heavy jade was carved with a phoenix and tiger on one side and the family blessing on the other. It had been commissioned by his grandfather years ago from an old family friend.

"You still miss her," it was a dumb question and Ah Ben (阿本) knew it the minute he said it. "After all these years you never stopped missing her."

"And I probably always will," he answered taking the pendant back and securing it around his neck. It was a sweet reminder of the most precious thing he's ever lost.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note**: The conversation with the father ran a lot longer than expected. Sorry.

**Question**: Is the Chinese behind the English annoying? I'm going to stop if it is but I'm still waiting for some feedback before making a decision.


	8. Chapter 7 – Surprise!

**Chapter 7 – Surprise! **

* * *

The last bell rang sharply overhead and all the students stood.

"Okay everyone," the teacher clapped his hands over his head loudly to get their attention before they all scurried off to do their own thing. "I know that Xiao Ma is the only one that's participated in some of the competitions but there are still more that are going on. The principal wants to encourage school pride so you are all asked to go watch at least one of the three dance competitions that's still to come." The class buzzed with sudden excitement. "Ballroom, hip-hop and street dance preliminaries rounds are this afternoon. Please go watch."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned and stared wide eyed at Li Quan (李銓). She had assumed that no one would be there for the preliminary round of the competition. She figured that once she and Li Quan (李銓) got past the first round, their names would be announced for the finals and the rest of the class would know about it then. And if they failed, she couldn't have to be horribly embarrassed by her lame attempt at dancing. But this… this isn't what she'd planned. If she'd know her classmates might be there, she'd have planned her costume a little more carefully.

"Come on, let's go watch," Tong Tong (彤彤) suggested to the rest of the girls. "Should be lots of fun (應該很有趣)."

"Street dance?" Ao Quan (敖犬) groaned. "If I knew there would be street dancing, I would have joined."

"You should have read the bulletin," Da Ya (大牙) reprimanded with a quick gentle shove at her boyfriend's shoulder. "Let's go watch the dance competition."

"Let's go, let's go, (步了 步了)" Tong Tong (彤彤) encouraged everyone as she and Mei Mei hustled everyone out the door.

"What do we do? (我們怎麼辦?)" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) whispered urgently to Li Quan (李銓) as she got up next to him. She wound the red string of her necklace around her finger – a nervous habit.

Li Quan (李銓) shrugged and looked at her with a helpless expression. "I guess we'll just have to tell everyone."

"But I want it to be a surprise," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) whimpered disappointedly.

"It still can be (還是可以的)," Ah Ben (阿本) interrupted with a grin. "I know about you being in the competition," whispered, keeping an eye on everyone else as the three of them lagged behind.

"How did you know? (你怎麼知道?)" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared at him in shock.

"My cousin told me. (我表哥告訴我的.)" He smiled beautifully at her. But instead of swooning like the other girls in the class were prone to do, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) merely smiled back as if it was nothing special. And that was one of the reasons Ah Ben (阿本) has become more and more fond of her. "Make up an excuse to go back to the classroom. And I'll find a way to bring Li Quan (李銓) to you."

She grinned excitedly at him, "Thank you."

Ah Ben (阿本) winked and gave her a thumbs up. He liked her, genuinely like her; he can see why his cousin is so enthralled and called her sunshine.

"Ah!" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) made a exaggerated expression and slapped herself on the forehead. "I forgot my cell phone in classroom. I have to go back."

"I'll go get it with you," Ya Tou (丫頭) offered sweetly.

"No need, I can go on my own. (不用了 我自己去就可以了)," she waved it off urgently and turned around. "Go first, I'll catch up. (先去 我馬上來)" Then simply disappeared from the corridor.

"Wow she's fast," Ao Quan (敖犬) murmured with a shake of his head.

"Like a ghost," Wei Lian (威廉) added with an nod.

The others dismissed it quickly and continued on their way. Wang Zi (王子) was the only one suspicious, watching the empty corridor with a narrow eyes. He recognized that spark in Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) gaze. That girl was up to something again.

"Wang Zi (王子), let's go," A-Wei (阿緯) called.

Reluctantly, Wang Zi (王子) followed the others, silently vowing to have it out with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) soon. He couldn't keep this up, it was disturbing his beauty sleep. As he passed Ah Ben (阿本) and Li Quan (李銓), he shot Li Quan (李銓) a careful but warning look.

Taken aback, Li Quan (李銓) was about to ask what that was about when Ah Ben (阿本) stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of his head. Now was not the time and the truth will come out soon enough. Trusting that his new friend knew what he was doing, Li Quan (李銓) held back his question. Just then, his phone rang and he could have groaned with frustration.

The others all stopped and turned to look at Li Quan (李銓). Looking at the screen, he made a face and looked at them, "I have to get this," before answering his phone with silent reluctance and stepping away.

Ah Ben (阿本) smiled reassuringly and motioned for them to keep going. "You guys go first. I'll wait for him." He couldn't have planned it better if he'd done it himself. The other girls sighed dreamily and fluttered away, giggling amongst themselves over their new classmate. The six boys were all eyeing Li Quan (李銓) was silent speculation while Xiao Ma (小馬) and the rest of the boys from the class merely shrugged and followed after the girls. The six guys left traded quick glances at each other. "It's okay, I'll make sure he come," Ah Ben (阿本) said shooing them away. They nodded and left as well, much to Ah Ben's (阿本) relief. It would have been awkward if they had insisted on staying.

Approaching Li Quan (李銓), Ah Ben (阿本) was startled by how upset the usually affable guy was. "I told you I don't want to go! Why do you keep doing this to me?" he was asking into the phone, clearly unhappy with the conversation. "I'll talk to you when I come home. I have to go. Bye." He hung up and forced himself to take a breath.

"You alright? (你還好吧)?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked.

Nodding his head tiredly, Li Quan (李銓) looked at his new friend with sad puppy eyes so unlike his usual happy-go-lucky character that Ah Ben (阿本) was startled. "It's my dad. He and I always argue and…" he took a breath and told himself not to be upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "It's always the same thing."

"Might help," Ah Ben (阿本) said as he lead the way back to the classroom.

"It won't," Li Quan (李銓) assured him a frown. "My dad's company is always moving him around, his job requires a lot of travel and he always makes the rest of the family go with him. My mom loves it but…"

He knew what was coming next, "It's hard to make friends when you have to move every time you finally get to know people."

Li Quan (李銓) nodded in confirmation. "I just want to stay somewhere and not move anymore. Make some real friends." The frustration roughened his voice. "I really like it here."

"I know exactly how you feel," Ah Ben (阿本) sighed and patted his friend on the back.

"Don't tell the others about this okay?" Li Quan (李銓) asked sadly. "I just want to enjoy my time here before my dad moves us again."

"Sure," pitying the poor guy.

"Where have you been?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) demanded even before they could get all the way into the room. She was already dressed… in next to nothing.

Ah Ben's (阿本) jaw hit the ground. "You're not wearing _just_ _that_ are you?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) rolled her eyes at him as she handed Li Quan (李銓) his clothes to change into, shoving him out the door towards the bathroom. "Of course not," she informed him as she stepped into teetering high heels and took off the jade pendant from her neck, tucking it into her makeup bag for safekeeping. Ah Ben (阿本) sighed with relief. "I still have to put on my necklace and headdress," she smiled at him and dug into a bag.

Shocked dumb, Ah Ben (阿本) stood there with a horrified look on his face. He was pretty certain that his cousin would have an aneurism if he saw his precious little Gui Gui (小鬼鬼) in essentially nothing but red strings and fringes. In fact, _he_ was having a difficult time looking at her without wanting to throw a parka over her. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Don't you think what you're wearing is…"

"I know, I know," fastening the bright red necklace made of fringe on and patting it into place. "If I'd known the others would be watching the preliminary round, I would have picked a prettier dress." She grinned at the black feathers before carefully pinning them into her hair.

"That's not what I…" he winced already imagining how his cousin's head was going to simply pop off. And that's probably not even close to what he suspects Wang Zi (王子) will do. The guy can deny it all he want but he definitely has something for the girl. He made a mental note to sit close enough to Wang Zi (王子) to stop him if he looked already to charge onto the stage. "Maybe you can borrow…"

"Ready?" Li Quan (李銓) asked as he adjusted the large cape over his shoulders. He was covered from head to toe in black and red.

"Why can't you wear something like that?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked.

"Because I don't have long legs like Li Quan (李銓)," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sassed as she packed her mirror away. "What is your problem?"

Ah Ben (阿本) ignored her and turned to Li Quan (李銓) demanding, "How can you let her wear that?"

Frowning in confusion, Li Quan (李銓) turned and looked Gui Gui (鬼鬼) over with a careful assessing eye. "What's wrong with what she's wearing? I think she looks great." Gui Gui (鬼鬼) beamed her thanks at him. "We're going get points added just for what she's _not_ wearing on the back," he grinned motioned for her to turn around to show Ah Ben (阿本) the low cut bare back and the smooth patch of perfectly white skin it showed off. There was literally nothing there. They high fived over their clever strategy.

Ah Ben (阿本) groaned and wanted to run his head into a wall.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Xiao Gui (小鬼) plugged his ears as the screaming girls hit a new high. Glaring at the calm Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) by his side, he wondered how he managed to let his friend talk him into coming to the dance competition without an armed escort... and earplugs. So far, no less than three dozen girls have approached them about demonstrations and/or dates. And the decibel level to which the girls were aiming for seemed to keep raising as each ballroom dance pair appeared.

"I think my ear drums have officially shattered," Xiao Gui (小鬼) muttered as he closed his eyes to the horrible nightmare that was happening on stage. "Do those two even know how to move without killing each other?"

Even Ting Wei (廷威) couldn't keep from wincing as the two dancers collided on stage and the poor girl, half a head shorter and a good deal lighter than her partner, hit the ground butt first with a resounding thump. The screeching laughter, from the dancers no less, only made it worse. "Shoot me now."

"You're the one that wanted to come."

"I wasn't expecting the circus to be in town," Ting Wei (廷威) sighed and prayed that Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) turn would be up soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could sit through this.

The announcer got on the stage, thank the contestants and asked them to leave. The judges' faces reflected the score they were sure to get… a big fat zero.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ting Wei (廷威) saw Ah Ben (阿本) approach, crossing the aisle behind his seat. He apologized gently as he bumped into feet and knees climbing cross the row. Of course his apologies were accompanied by one of his infamous smiles which sent the girls sighing happily, not minding the bruised toes at all. Ting Wei (廷威) rolled his eyes in exasperation. One of these days his cousin's pretty face was going to get him into trouble.

He was rather curious as to what Ah Ben (阿本) was doing though. They had both agreed to keep their relationship quiet without ever denying it and so have kept a safe distance from one another over the last few days. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was the only exception. Apparently, something had come up that Ah Ben (阿本) felt he needed to be aware.

Pretending to be stepping over a pair of shiny shoes, Ah Ben (阿本) leaned close to his cousin's ear and whispered, "Better brace yourself, (你較好有心裏準備)" before moving on, apologizing to yet another student as he went.

Curious as to why he would need to brace himself, Ting Wei (廷威) turned back to the stage as the announcer reappeared to make the next introduction.

"Next up, number eleven. From class 206, we have Li Quan (李銓) and Wu Ying Jie (吳映潔)." Loud gasps of surprise came from somewhere over Ting Wei's (廷威) shoulder – undoubtedly class 206. "Let's give them a warm welcome!"

Screams of shock and delight reverberated throughout the auditorium as Li Quan (李銓) took the stage followed by Gui Gui. They both appeared shy and happy, and both were covered head to foot with black. The heavy Spanish two step music blasted from the speakers like a cannonball from its mooring. Li Quan's (李銓) matador cape came off in a wide swing to the temple of the swelling music, distracting the audience with its fanciful turns, flashing satin red against the inky black, as they both moved gracefully into position at the center of the stage. And as the cape flew out of Li Quan's (李銓) hand and across the stage, nearly cutting the announcer off at the ankle, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) suddenly appeared from behind Li Quan's (李銓) wide shoulders. Eyes dark and sensual, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) seduced the audience for a split second by striking a pose just as Li Quan (李銓) moved behind her and tugged the black cape off her shoulders in one fluid move.

The collective gasp of surprise left the whole room without oxygen.

"Oh my god (天啊)," Xiao Gui (小鬼) couldn't get his mouth to close.

"What the hell is she wearing?!" Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) hissed under his breath, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Dressed in red, looking nothing like the little girl everyone had suppose to her be, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) moved into Li Quan's (李銓) arms and stayed there for half the dance as they move to the heavy sweaty beats of the Spanish tango and then rolled smoothly into the energetic breathtaking rumba. Movement for movement, Li Quan (李銓) guided her through complicated and often dangerous steps that left her airborne, freefalling and relying only on a pair of arms to keep from bone-breaking drops. Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) and Xiao Gui (小鬼), along with the entire class of 206 were the only ones that weren't screaming and cheering with each increasingly difficult move. They were in too much shock to do more than sit there with their jaws on the ground. When the music finally stopped and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was posed, suspended in midair, from Li Quan's (李銓) arms, the room went wild.

"_Now_ we have a competition!" the announcer screamed as he joined the panting and relieved couple on the stage. "Judges!" The score cards came up a perfect score and the room erupted into more death-defying volumes of human vocal stretch.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) jumped up and down in excitement, completely oblivious of the fact that more than a few guys were getting a real eyeful. Good thing Li Quan (李銓) seemed a little more aware, or simply thought she might be cold, and quickly covered her up with the cape he had dropped earlier. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked as if she was floating, elated over their success. She followed Li Quan (李銓) off the stage, waving gaily at the still screaming audience.

"That," Xiao Gui (小鬼) observed seeing the shock still lingering on some faces, "was unexpected."

To be continued....

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay, here's the actual routine Li Quan (李銓) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) did for the 2009 我愛黑澀棒棒堂's New Years Special. .com/watch?v=ZBGX4sFN-sg Please watch it for the full affect. I obviously changed some of their costumes and the routine to suit my own needs but you get the picture.


	9. Chapter 8 – Wrong Reaction

**Chapter 8 – Wrong Reaction **

* * *

Knuckle white from exertion, Wang Zi (王子) forced himself not to jump out of his seat and right up onto the stage by clutching the arms of his seat. Of course, it had the added bonus of also keeping him from knocking the daylights out of every single one of his currently drooling brothers as they stared unabashedly at the semi-nude body of their classmate dancing on stage. And while he was at it, he might actually knock the heads of every single guy that was whistling and hollering off stage as well.

What the heck could she have been thinking wearing…. wearing _that_! There was practically nothing _there_. And it showed… showed… _way_ too much of… of… of _everything_.

The urge to do something violent about the situation was reaching a red hot boiling point and every noise seem to grind at his inner ear. He didn't question the urge, couldn't really over the roar of his blood erupting and obscuring every common sense. All he knew was that if he didn't get Gui Gui (鬼鬼) off that stage and into something decent, his wayward dad might have to bail him out of jail tonight for fratricide… or homicide – probably both.

And just when he thought he had enough, a hand clamped down hard on his arm, keeping Wang Zi (王子) in his seat. Ah Ben (阿本) leaned close trying to speak above the screaming of the entire student body but not so loud as to be overheard by anyone else. "Try to remember that you _don't_ like her and that you _don't_ get to have any say in what she does."

Eyes hot enough to scorch the skin right off of Ah Ben's (阿本) pretty face, Wang Zi (王子) clinched his teeth and attempt to rein in his fractured emotional control. "You knew."

"I wish," Ah Ben (阿本) said with a scoff. "If I had, you'd be sure I won't have let her on the stage in _that_ thing." He knew that the outfit wasn't indecent by any standards really or even in the international dance world, he's actually seen far worse on televised competition. But this was Gui Gui (鬼鬼), the sweet innocent girl from his class.

Wang Zi (王子) growled something unintelligible under his breath – it was probably for the best anyways.

The whole audience was suddenly on their feet as Li Quan (李銓) half-dropped Gui Gui (鬼鬼) into a pose at the end of their routine.

"Oh thank god," Ah Ben (阿本) breathed as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Li Quan (李銓) were given perfect scores and escorted offstage to the cheers. Surprisingly, Li Quan (李銓) had been smart enough to cover Gui Gui (鬼鬼) up during the scoring section of their stage time.

"Oh my god," Tong Tong's (彤彤) were wide on her face as she turned to Mei Mei. "Did you know about this?"

"How could I have known?" Mei Mie couldn't seem to get her mouth closed. She turned to Ya Tou (丫頭). "Did you know she was planning this?"

Ya Tou (丫頭) shook his head in disbelief. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said she was working on a surprise but I didn't know that this was what she meant."

"I didn't even know she could dance," Apple commented, still in a state of shock.

Da Ya (大牙) grinned. "That Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is just full of surprises, isn't she?"

"I want to learn to dance like that," Xiao Jie (筱捷) whined as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"Li Quan was so cool! (李銓好酷嚄!)" Xiao Man (小蠻) pointed out. "Did you see the way he moved?"

Ke En (可恩) nodded her head in agreement, stunned stupid. "He was so handsome! (他好帥嚄!)" The thought seemed to have never crossed her mind before.

"I wonder if he can teach me?" Xiao Xun (小薰) murmured in awe unexpectedly.

Ao Quan (敖犬) nudged Wang Zi (王子) in the ribs with a wolfish grin, unaware that he was poking an angry bear. "Looks like this was what Li Quan (李銓) was doing with Gui Gui (鬼鬼). You don't have to worry anymore."

Wang Zi (王子) shoved him back with enough force to throw him onto Wei Lian (威廉).

"Well that was certainly something I never thought to see," Xiao Yu (小煜) commented with a grin, a bit more observant than the rest of the brothers. "But then again, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is known for pulling off the unexpcted." He slide sly look at his brother.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is really pretty," Wei Lian (威廉) commented as if he's made a extreme discovery. He looked a little dazed… and completely unaware that Wang Zi (王子) wasn't taking the observation well.

"Who knew she could hide all that under her clothes," A-Wei (阿緯) shook his head, trying to clear the vision of her out of his mind's eye; it was really distracting. He mentally reminded himself that it was Ya Tou (丫頭) that ruled his heart.

Xiao Jie (小傑) was still trying to pick his jaw off the ground and incapable of any form of speech.

"Hey," Wang Zi (王子) hit A-Wei (阿緯) then Xiao Jie (小傑). "Stop that."

"What?" Ao Quan (敖犬) grinned. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Jealous? As if," Wang Zi (王子) lied.

Ah Ben (阿本) choked on his own laughter. Wang Zi (王子) glared at him too.

"I wonder what she is going to wear for the finals?" Wei Lian (威廉) and A-Wei (阿緯) suddenly asked at the same time.

And Wang Zi (王子) practically exploded.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Xiao Gui (小鬼) grabbed his best friend's arm and dug in. "Do not do anything stupid and embarrass yourself… more importantly _her_."

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) took a deep breath through his nose and forced it out slowly through his mouth, a relaxation method he utilized before tournaments to calm his mind. Right now, he needed it to calm his nerves before he hurt someone… actually someone's… like the rest of the male student body. If one more guy made an unnecessary comment about Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) costume – or lack of – he was do some serious physical damage. and he wasn't going to care about the consequences either.

"Get that look out of your eyes," Xiao Gui (小鬼) warned seriously. "You're starting to scare me here."

Because he really had no choice, Ting Wei (廷威) closed his eyes and told himself to stop behaving like a caveman. Besides, Li Quan (李銓) had covered Gui Gui (鬼鬼) up now and they were making their way off stage to the cheer of their instant fans. "I'm going to have to talk to her about her lack of intelligence in choosing costumes."

"I thought she looked just fine," Xiao Gui (小鬼) said with a great deal of consideration. "Better than fine actually."

"If you even think about…"

"I wouldn't dare," he rolled his eyes. "I value my life too much to endanger it over a mere girl."

"That's not a mere girl," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) clarified with a sigh. He was willing to admit to himself that what he felt for the girl wasn't just a mere amusement for someone that reminded him of better days. He genuinely cared about Gui Gui (鬼鬼); she was a sweet innocent girl that reminded him that there were still good days without the tinge of bitter pain he's lived with for years now. He could even say that he _might_ be willing let Gui Gui (鬼鬼) take up a bit of that space in his heart where his lost sister resides.

Glancing at his friend, Xiao Gui (小鬼) frowned with consideration at the seriousness in Ting Wei's (廷威) eyes. "Boy she's really got her little hands on your heart, hasn't she?"

"She's special," he admitted without any hesitation. "I really like her."

"She's got to be special to make you react like that. You thinking of keeping her close?"

The question gave Ting Wei (廷威) pause. "What do you mean?"

"Rumors gotten around the school about seeing the two of you hanging around the courtyards. You better do some damage control and make your intentions clear before some people get the wrong idea."

"People have been talking?"

"It was inevitable."

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) acknowledge it with a grunt. "Spread the word. Don't let this affect her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I'll get the word out."

"Thanks."

Xiao Gui (小鬼) grinned. "What are friends for?" He sat back and watched the stage again. "Wonder what she's going to wear for the finals," he mused absentmindedly then found an elbow jabbed into his side.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Li Quan (李銓), Li Quan (李銓), Li Quan (李銓)," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) bounced on her toes and grabbed her partner's arm as they stood waiting in the wings with the two other pairs that had made it through to the final round in the dance competition.

"What's wrong? (怎麼了?)" Li Quan (李銓) asked staring at her wide eyes and seeing the whites all around. "Do you need to use the bathroom? (要去廁所嗎)"

"No (不是啦)," she hit him in the arm. She jumped up and down again, making the skirt of her costume wiggle erratically. "I'm so nervous! (我很緊張啦!)"

"Nervous? (緊張?)" he stared at her in disbelief. "What are you nervous for? (妳緊張什麼啊?) This routine isn't nearly as hard as the last one. (剛剛跳的舞 比這個難多啦) And you were perfect in the last one. (而且妳剛剛跳的很完美的.) What are you afraid of? (怕什麼呀?)"

"I'm just scared (我就是怕阿)," she told him, fingers digging harder into his sleeve. She was literally white as a ghost.

"It's nothing (沒甚麼的阿)," he patted the hands that were making half moon marks on his arm and gently pry her fingers loose, he still need it for the routine. Adjusting his white satin bow and the collar of the shirt he had to change into for the final routine, he took a breath and grabbed the jittery Gui Gui (鬼鬼) by the shoulder and forced her to settle down. Her jumping about was making _him_ nervous. Staring into her eyes, he said very firmly, "Calm down. You'll be fine. We are going to win."

She stared at him with wide trusting eyes for a moment, absorbing the words. Then unexpectedly asked, "You're not going to drop me, are you?"

He grinned suddenly. Now there was the girl he's come to know. "Not if you don't step on my toes again."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled, suddenly calmed. "I'll try."

Li Quan (李銓) smiled back. "I'm not going to drop you," he promised her. "Besides, you weigh too little to make a good impact."

"Hey," she wrinkled her nose then suddenly lunged at him, hugging him tightly around the mid-section. "Thank you. (謝謝你.)"

Embarrassed but happy, Li Quan (李銓) patted her on the back and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine. He had all the faith in the world that they were going to do great.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) made it through the finals with his teeth clinched and his fingers breaking the plastic of the cheap auditorium chair. While Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) chosen costume for her second routine wasn't half as revealing as her first one – in fact she was covered pretty decently – it was still some perverted sailor's wet dream. The wolf calls and ear shrilling whistles didn't help his mood at all.

Also not helping was the fact that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked so at ease in Li Quan's (李銓) arms as he moved her about the stage to the upbeat rhythm of pop jazz. His superior height went well with her diminutive stature and she fit into his arms like she'd been born for them. The thought grated against Wang Zi's (王子) mood like razor sharp edges against butter.

"Don't," Ah Ben (阿本) warned sharply. He was afraid that any second Wang Zi (王子) was going to do something they were all going to regret.

"Shut up," Wang Zi (王子) hissed at him.

"She's covered up," Ah Ben (阿本) pointed out.

"A little too late," Wang Zi (王子) growled back as the boys in front went wild.

Ah Ben (阿本) made a face and had to concede the point.

The whole audience was on their feet as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Li Quan (李銓) took their bow and headed backstage for the announcer to do his thing. Though why they bothered with the formalities was anyone's guess. It was obvious who was going to win, even to the two other pairs that had made a half attempt at even trying in the final round, but they had pretty much given up at that point knowing what the end results will be.

"I gotta get out of here," Wang Zi (王子) said to no one in particular as he stood.

"Wang Zi (王子)," Ao Quan (敖犬) called, making a grab at his brother's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he snapped back.

"I'll go with you," Ah Ben (阿本) offered, not wanting him to spoil Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) moment in the sun. She's more than earned it.

"We're not girls," Wang Zi (王子) replied and stomped off.

"What's wrong with him?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked, puzzled by the erratic mood.

Snickering, Ah Ben (阿本) decided that it simply wasn't his story to tell and he didn't need to make it worse for Wang Zi (王子) by over sharing. He was going to just sit back and enjoy the show… all of it.

_To be continued…_

* * *

2nd Author's Note: Second routine that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Li Quan (李銓) got to do. www. youtube . com / watch?v=NksSHH9EkXg

They're pretty adorable together… which makes me kind of wish I hadn't written this story quite this way. But hey, since I'm already onboard this gravy train….


	10. Chapter 9 – Realization

**Chapter 9 – Realization **

* * *

"Calm down before you hurt yourself," Li Quan (李銓) laughed as he struggled to keep up with the super hyped up Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Despite having almost ten inches on her, she was a good two feet ahead of him as they made their way back to the classroom and their clothes.

"I'm so happy!" she squealed with delight, their first place trophy clutched in her arms. "Do you think they saw?"

Li Quan (李銓) grinned. "Oh I'm sure they did." In fact, the puddles of drool probably still hadn't dried on the ground. He wasn't unaware of the reaction Gui Gui (鬼鬼) got; he just didn't see her the same way. He couldn't – Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had been too good of a friend for him to ever. "Come out let's get changed. I'll take you out to get some shaved ice to celebrate!"

"Oh!" she smiled and asked, "Can I get a big mango one?"

"Whatever you want," he promised, suddenly feeling wistful. He was going to enjoy this moment with his friend for as long as it lasted, there wasn't going to be many more in the near future… just like always.

"Hey," she stopped and brought Li Quan (李銓) back to earth with a gentle hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

He forced himself to cheer up and not dwell on the inevitable. Shaking his head, he cheekily asked, "Just wondering how much ice you are going to try to cram into your mouth."

"I'm the queen of the shaved ice," she squealed and danced toward the class. "I can eat an ultimate combo bubble ice all by myself. Just ask any of the girls in the class; they'll attest to it!"

"I don't doubt you at all," Li Quan (李銓) grinned and almost crashed into Gui Gui (鬼鬼) when she came to a screeching stop just inside the classroom. Celebration poppers rained down on them as the entire class pulled them at the same time, dusting them with crimped paper streamers.

The girls shrieked their excitement as they swept Gui Gui (鬼鬼) away into delighted embraces. They congratulated her with all the affections of the real sisters, equal parts teasing and amazement. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) took it all in good fun, turning to share her happiness with Li Quan (李銓), who smiled back serenely in response.

"Li Quan (李銓), you sly dog," Ao Quan (敖犬) thumping him hard on the back, almost sending the guy sprawling. "How could have you kept this from us?"

Rubbing his shoulder and setting his and Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) original costumes down, Li Quan (李銓) grinned and replied, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) threatened me bodily harm if I didn't keep her surprise. She's been a good friend to me." He turned to look at the girl, making sure she was alright – it's become a habit.

Xiao Yu (小煜) smiled secretly, "Looks like she's been more than just a good friend to you. (看起來 不只是一個好朋友.)" He half turned to look at his second brother's reaction. Wang Zi's (王子) face could have been carved from stone.

Wei Lian (威廉) asked with his usual naivety, "Are you and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) dating?"

Wang Zi's (王子) face went dark and crackled of lightning flashed in his eyes.

"No," Li Quan (李銓) answered honestly, wondering at Wang Zi's (王子) reaction. That was the second time his classmate has responded to him strangely. He wondered what he's done to anger the smartest guy in the class. "We really are just good friends."

"How can you be just good friends with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) after the two of you have been doing that," A-Wei (阿緯) twirled his fingers mimicking the dancing movements.

Confused, Li Quan (李銓) scratched his head unable to answer.

Xiao Jie (小傑) snickered.

A slight clearing of throat broke through the chattering of the girls. Everyone turned to the doorway, surprised by the interruption. But that was nothing compared to the shock of having one particularly strange rumor confirmed in their mind.

"Senior Classmate (學長)!" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) greeted with a grin as she rushed forward, her costume skirt bouncing merrily.

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) smiled charmingly, feeling himself relax under her adoring gaze. Bowing slight at the waist, he presented her with the flowers he had prepared well beforehand. "For the champion – a more graceful ballroom dancer I have yet to see."

A audible gasp swept the room.

Wang Zi's (王子) fingernails drew blood from his own palm.

"For me?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared at the dozen perfectly matching red roses on a bed of greens in stunned disbelief.

"Well, I was going to give it to your partner but then I found out he was allergic to roses so I decided not to waste them by throwing them out but to give them to you instead."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned to Li Quan (李銓) and asked in earnest, "You're allergic to roses? I didn't know that."

He blinked back blankly at her.

Laughing, Ting Wei (廷威) placed the roses into her arms. "I'm just teasing. Of course they're for you. (當然是給妳的.) Congratulation.(恭喜) You looked beautiful up there." He touched her head gently in affection, his earlier upset over her costume forgotten.

"Did you see the _whole_ thing?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked excitedly, the coveted roses forgotten in her arms.

"From beginning to end, (從頭到尾)" he swore, well aware of the fact that her entire class was watching them for no reason. He couldn't remember a time when he was under such scrutiny. "Um… well, I better get going and let you celebrate with your friends. Don't forget about our deal."

"I haven't forgotten," she grinned excitedly, barely able to contain her anticipation. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too," he answered honestly and unconsciously touched her head again. She was so full of life, bright as the sun, capable of sustaining life. He felt enriched just seeing her.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) cleared his throat in the doorway and pointed to his watch when the entire classroom full of people turned to look at him. He had given himself more than enough time to catch the reaction of the class beforehand to give his friend an honest assessment of the situation. "Ting Wei (廷威), we're going to late for practice if we don't get going soon." He smiled at Gui Gui (鬼鬼), seeing her up close for the first time. She was ridiculously charming. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled back guilelessly.

Pleasantly surprised, Xiao Gui (小鬼) nodded his head back in acknowledgement.

"I'll call you," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) said then left with his friend.

Poking her nose into the roses, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) missed the reactions of her ten sisters, each one more confused and amazed than the next. None of them daring to ask the question forth most on their minds.

Of course, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) also missed the reaction she would have been most appreciative of: Wang Zi's (王子的). The displeasure he felt toward Li Quan (李銓) was nothing compared the seething rage he felt when Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) had so casually placed his hand on Gui Gui (鬼鬼), as if he had every right in the world to do so. He couldn't shake all the illogical thoughts that warped through his mind why that none of it should be right. Like the fact that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) couldn't be with someone else… she just very simply couldn't. She should be his… his alone because she was Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has always been his.

She belongs to him.

"Oh god," Wang Zi (王子) sat down as his brothers and the ten sisters crowded Li Quan (李銓) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼), peppering them with questions and comments, appropriate and otherwise. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't self delusional. He knew exactly what all his raging anger meant. But the realization still left him unable to do anything but sit there gasping for air. _"How could I have fallen for her?"_

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"She's cute," Xiao Gui (小鬼) commented as he lead the way to the practice room.

"She's adorable," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) corrected with a grin. "What do you think? Should I take her and Li Quan (李銓) to Miramar or somewhere nicer?"

"I think she's be thrilled with Miramar… or just a ride in your car," Xiao Gui (小鬼) observed with a grin. "You're really stingy about who you let ride in that car of yours."

"I don't want people messing with my car," Ting Wei (廷威) replied defensively. Okay, it was true, he was rather stingy about giving rides but that was partly because those that ask for rides are usually people toadying to him; they all wanted something from him. Gui Gui (鬼鬼)

was different. And Li Quan (李銓) was getting the benefits of it.

"Hey!" Ah Ben (阿本) caught up with them at a jog. "Finally! You guys walk too fast."

"Were you looking for me?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked curiously.

"I wanted to let you know I was going to the park with the rest of the class. They want to picnic there to celebrate Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Li Quan's (李銓) win. The two of them are changing right now." Ah Ben (阿本) grinned happily at them, thrilled that he had been asked along. It was the first time he was getting to do a class thing.

"You could have called."

"My cell phone died."

"Battery?"

"Yeah," he said embarrassingly. "I'm getting it charged now though."

Xiao Gui (小鬼) laughed. "You two really are related, aren't you?" ribbing Ting Wei (廷威) since he was notoriously for letting his mobile die at the most inconvenient moments. "Go on, go join your new friends. Your cousin has some freshmen asses to whip into shape if we're going to the championship this year."

"Keep an eye on Gui Gui (鬼鬼) for me," Ting Wei (廷威) said as if it was expected and headed toward the practice room whistling to himself. He was an exceptionally good mood today. He got to make little Gui Gui (鬼鬼) happy and he was getting to spend Saturday or Sunday with her as well. Maybe he'll even let the freshmen do six laps around the track instead of the usual ten today.

Ah Ben (阿本) raised a brow in amazement at his cousin's request and thoughtless cheer. "Wow…"

"Yeah, I said the same thing," Xiao Gui (小鬼) smiled with delight for his friend. "She's really made a difference in him. Too bad she's not his real sister."

"What if she could be?"

"What?"

"What if she could be?" Ah Ben (阿本) repeated in amusement. The idea has been rolling around his head for awhile now. "Haven't you heard of sworn siblings?"

"That's kind of old fashion," Xiao Gui (小鬼) made a face to convey what he thought of the idea. He would have called it lame but this was Ting Wei's (廷威) favorite cousin he was talking to.

"But look at him," Ah Ben (阿本) pointed out. "You've known him for _years_ now Xiao Gui (小鬼), have you ever seen him as happy as he is now? She's completely changed him. This is the Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) that should have existed all along if Xiao Xing (小星) hadn't been…"

"Alright, alright, alright…" Xiao Gui (小鬼) held up a hand conceding the point. "I get it."

"He's always treated me as if I was his own brother," Ah Ben (阿本) smiled softly remembering weekends playing ball and video games with Ting Wei (廷威). "I think a part of him wanted to fill that missing piece in his life. But I'm a guy and I'm definitely no Xiao Xing (小星), I can never truly fill that void. And now here's this perfectly sweet girl that looks and sounds like his sister. It's like God is giving him another chance to…"

Xiao Gui (小鬼) frowned. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looks like Xiao Xing (小星)?"

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded. "I think so."

"Wait a minute," frowning mightily. "How do you know what Xiao Xing (小星) looks like? Even I've never seen her before. Wasn't she only like two or three when she… when she… you know," he waved his hand off into the sunset.

"There are pictures you know," Ah Ben (阿本) made a face, "In my cousin's room."

"Ting Wei (廷威) has a picture of Xiao Xing (小星)?" surprised by this news. "I didn't know that."

"You're his best friend. How did you not know that?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your cousin isn't exactly a sharing kind of guy." Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) was notoriously close lipped about anything to do with his younger sister… or the rest of his family. While he gave enough clues in the past for Xiao Gui (小鬼) to piece together a great deal, he's never explicitly explained _anything_. And there was enough there for Xiao Gui (小鬼) to know not to ask. "Does Gui Gui (鬼鬼) really look like her?"

Nodding his head, Ah Ben (阿本) leaned against the wall a moment. "Granted the picture was from a long time ago, but there's something about her eyes and the way she smiles that gives enough resemblance. Plus Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is sweet as hell; it's hard not to like her." Ah Ben (阿本) smiled in satisfaction to what he truly believes would be the perfect solution: a sworn sibling for his cousin. Someone to take Xiao Xing's (小星) place. "Ting Wei (廷威) has been waiting for someone to come along to fill that hole in his heart where Xiao Xing (小星) use to be; Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is the perfect substitute."

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know everyone is dying for a 'real' Gui Gui (鬼鬼)/Wang Zi (王子) scene but I'm just not ready for it yet. I'll get there eventually, I promise. Just hang in there with me.

Some thoughts on what you like or not like would be helpful though. (Constructive criticism only though… no complaints about creative difference please.)


	11. Chapter 10 – Unforeseen Connection

**Chapter 10 – Unforeseen Connection **

* * *

The ten sisters had no intentions of simply letting go of the fact that the most popular guy in school had just presented their little sister with roses. That spelled romance to them. And the fact that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) adamantly denied it only cement it more in their minds. The more she protested, the more determined they were to seek out answers.

Ah Ben (阿本) winced and turned back to the barbeque pit to trade pained looks with Li Quan (李銓). "Maybe one of us should rescue her?" he asked tentatively, hoping that Li Quan (李銓) would be the braver of the two of them.

Li Quan (李銓) opened his mouth to agree but the sight of Tong Tong (彤彤), Xiao Man (小蠻) and Da Ya (大牙) suddenly standing over a protesting Gui Gui (鬼鬼) made him hesitate. Those girls were scary individually; the collective group was enough to make any sane man pause. "Um… maybe we should… um…" He didn't want to leave poor sweet Gui Gui (鬼鬼) in a bind but self preservation was a great deterrent in going over there.

"Boy, they're really grilling her," Ao Quan (敖犬) commented as he flipped meat over the pit. Da Ya (大牙) liked her meat well cooked but not so well done that it was tough. He'd have to watch it closely.

"Wish I knew what Gui Gui is saying, (真想道什鬼鬼說什麼)" Xiao Yu (小煜) murmured as he threw bread onto the foil A-Wei (阿緯) and Wei Lian (威廉) were holding over the open flames. "Must be interesting. (應該非常有趣.)"

Ah Ben (阿本) wondered how angry his cousin would be if he simply left Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to the tender mercies of the feared ten sisters. Chances are he'd be in the dog house if Ting Wei (廷威) found out Ah Ben (阿本) had left his precious little Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to get picked on. With a sigh, he put down the fork he had been using to cook food with and braced himself to be sacrificed. It couldn't be helped – Ting Wei (廷威) was his favorite cousin and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was the only thing right now that made him smile.

"Are you guys done? (妳們有完沒完阿?)" Wang Zi (王子) yelled suddenly at the chattering girls. The stunned silence from the others only seemed to fuel Wang Zi's (王子) simmering annoyance. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) doesn't owe you an explanation so leave her alone." No one was more shocked by Wang Zi's (王子) outburst than Gui Gui (鬼鬼), who stared wide-eyed at him as if he's grown another head. Angry at her and probably at himself as well, he got up and walked away with a sharp, "I'm going to go buy more drinks. (我去買飲料.)"

The entire class turned and stared at the drinks table which was currently groaning from the weight of all the bottles piled on there.

Wei Lian (威廉) looked at his brother's back. "Er Ge (二哥), we already have…"

Xiao Yu (小煜) grabbed his younger brother by the face, covering Wei Lian's (威廉) mouth with his hand and watched Wang Zi (王子) leave then turned to Wei Lian (威廉), "Are you stupid?" his hissed.

"What?" Wei Lian's (威廉) confusion was understandable… to some.

"Um…" Ao Quan (敖犬) looked around the class and gave a painful smile. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), Li Quan (李銓), this is a celebration for you guys. You don't need to do any of the work. Why don't you guys go to the swings or something? Take a break."

Li Quan (李銓), surprisingly smarter than he looked, agreed with a nod and held his hand out to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), who instinctively took it without thoughts of how it may appear to the others for her to be so familiar with yet _another_ guy. She didn't even so much as blink when Li Quan (李銓) casually dropped his jacket over her shoulders and lead her away. The other sisters, on the other hand, were still staring wide-eyed in shock and quickly started whispering amongst themselves the minute they thought Li Quan (李銓) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) were out of ear-shot.

"Shouldn't one of us go after Er Ge (二哥)?" A-Wei (阿緯) asked hesitantly. "He looked pretty upset."

"Wang Zi (王子) is an idiot," Ao Quan (敖犬) made a face and got up. "I'll go find him." He walked away muttering to himself.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Why is Wang Zi (王子) so angry?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked as she kicked the tire swing. All her good mood from winning the competition had been spoiled by Wang Zi's (王子) outburst.

Li Quan (李銓) shrugged his shoulder, confused by the sudden change in their classmate as well. "Maybe something happened today and he's just in a bad mood," he suggested, pushing her gently on the swing.

"Do you think so?" she asked innocently.

Smiling, Li Quan (李銓) nodded his head. "Don't let him upset you. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so," she commented, her fingers playing with the red string she had dug from her collar. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to help?"

Observing the usually cheerful girl so very thoughtful, Li Quan (李銓) smiled. "You like him a lot don't you?"

She looked up, good enough friend now for him to tease. "You're not going to make me do a public confession like Xiao Yu (小煜) and Wei Lian (威廉), right?"

Li Quan (李銓) grinned goofily at her. "Do you want to?"

"No!" she gave him a look as it that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "That's too humiliating, even for me. And it's not like Wang Zi (王子) doesn't already know that I like him."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I'm not sure if it'll work for a girl anyways. My dad always said that girls and boys think differently."

"You dad sounds like a wise man," she nodding and continued to wound the red string from her neck around her finger as she attempted to puzzle out the problem with Wang Zi (王子).

"Sometimes." Feeling his good mood slipping, Li Quan (李銓) forced himself not to think of the inevitable move to come. He didn't want this moment spoiled.

"What's wrong?" she looked at up him with wide curious eyes.

"Nothing," he shook his head and forced a smile. "So when do you think we can eat? I'm starving."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) scowled at him. "Don't brush me aside like that," she pointed a finger at him daring him to. "And don't lie to me. What's wrong?" she asked again.

Because she was a friend and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) genuinely cares about her friends, Li Quan (李銓) found himself unable to give his usual answers when faced with unpleasant thoughts. Sitting down on the same tire swing with her, he sighed and pulled out his cell phone to show her all the missing calls. "My dad is upset with me because I won't answer his calls right now."

"Why aren't you…"

"I don't want to hear him tell me that we're moving again."

"What?" shocked by the prospect that her newfound friend was going to leave her.

He shrugged. "We move around a lot." The disappointment was evident on his unhappy face. "I just wish… I wish he can understand why I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to go either," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said with sad eyes. She touched his arm, "Who would teach me to dance if you leave?"

Li Quan (李銓) smiled, touched the hand on the arm with the tips of his fingers. She was so sweet. "Thanks, Gui Gui (鬼鬼). I'm glad I got to know you before I leave. I'm going miss you the most I think.  
"Don't go," she whined, her fingers tightening on his arm. "Don't go…"

"I wish…"

"Hey," Ah Ben (阿本) stopped short of the pair, concern by the look on Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) face. She was clearly upset again about something. "Food's ready. Want to come back and join us?"

"Great," Li Quan (李銓) said, taking breath and push back the negative thoughts from his mind. He was going to enjoy his first picnic with the class, and that was that. "Come on, I'll make you a plate," he told Gui Gui (鬼鬼), reassuring her with a smile. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine," she answered lacklusteredly as he got up. "I'll be right there."

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Li Quan (李銓) said, catching her attention, "Thank you for being my friend." Making a face like she wanted to cry, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) launched herself at him. Li Quan (李銓) caught her on instinct. Alarmed, "Are you all right?"

"Don't leave us, Li Quan (李銓)," she sniffled against his school uniform. "I'd miss you."

He smiled and hugged her back tight. She was so very sweet. Saying nothing because there was nothing to say, he patted her back, set her back on her feet and went to get her some food. It was the only thing he could for her.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

All the blood rush to Wang Zi's (王子) head as he watch Gui Gui (鬼鬼) throw her arms around Li Quan (李銓). And instead of backing off, Li Quan (李銓) merely stood there holding her like she was the most important thing in the world. The two of them locked together in a manner that made Wang Zi (王子) want to commit murder.

"Hey," Ao Quan (敖犬) slapped a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I thought you were going to bring Gui Gui (鬼鬼) some…" then finally saw the same scene Wang Zi (王子) was watching. "Oh," then turned to see the reaction. His second brother's face was storm cloud ready to burst. He wouldn't talk earlier and now… Well, looks like new transfer student was correct. It would seem that Wang Zi (王子) didn't dislike their friendly little class ghost after all. But now it looks like things might be too late. "Are you alright?"

Handing the plate of food he had intended to give to Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to Ao Quan (敖犬), Wang Zi (王子) turned around and walked back to the group by the picnic tables. He couldn't answer his older brother's question because he didn't know the answer himself. And it was probably better if he didn't say anything right now.

But really, how can he be all right when the girl he's finally seeing for the first time, and meant something to him, was now in the arms of another?

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"You alright?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked, digging into his pocket for a tissue.

"Why do people have to go away?" she pouted and stomped her feet, throwing herself back at the tire swing in frustration. "I don't like it when people go away."

Leaning against swing set pole, Ah Ben (阿本) watched as she kick her feet in irritation. "Sometimes it can't be helped."

"I don't have to like it though," she replied, looking at him with wide sad eyes.

"If it's any consolation," Ah Ben (阿本) offered, "I don't think Li Quan (李銓) does either."

She kicked a pebble on the ground and reached up to wind her finger around the red string at her throat. "I wonder if Li Quan (李銓) can stay with friends or something. That way he doesn't have to transfer again. Wouldn't it be nice if no one had to leave?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would be nice. It's certainly be an ideal solution, one that I would have liked to have had a long time again. I know how Li Quan (李銓) feels. I'm staying with my uncle now so I don't have to move any more. Otherwise, I'd be just like him… always going from place to place, never staying long enough to make any actual friends."

"That's so sad," she murmured as she gazed at him with soft liquid eyes. "I cannot imagine not having the ten sister. I wish Li Quan (李銓) had someone he could stay with," cutting off the circulation to her finger as she wound the red string too tightly on her finger, her face reflecting her sympathy for her friend.

"Hey, stop that. You're going to hurt yourself," taking her hand and pulling at the red string. The jade pendant attached and usually hidden under Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) shirt slipped out from behind her collar. If not the for the ultra _unfeminine_ size of it, Ah Ben (阿本) wouldn't have even looked at it. As it was, the pendant fell right into his hand. He stared at it for a full minute then turned it around. His face was impassive.

Suddenly uncomfortable with the intensity of Ah Ben's (阿本) gaze and the fact that he was now holding a string around her neck, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) slowly try to pull away. "Hey…"

His hand tightened on the pendant and string. "Where did you get this?"

Pulling on the string trying to disconnect herself from him, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) frowned in confusion. "This? I've always had this… since I was little."

"How little?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she tried to pull further away.

Frightened, "How would I know?" pushing at the hand he had on her. "What are you doing?"

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼), I need to know." He got a little too close to her face, pulling her closer than was acceptable under any circumstances. "How long have you had that pendant?"

"I don't know," she answered almost in a panic, pushing against his shoulder. "What are you doing? What is wrong with you? Let go, you're scaring me."

Ah Ben (阿本) let go quickly, watched as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) scrambled away, keeping an eye on him as if he'd pounce on her again any second. And though he could understand her reaction, vaguely surprised by his own thoughtless reaction, he couldn't quite bring himself to reassure her. Too many thought were crowding his mind, the most important of which was the pendant still hanging around her neck.

Running back to safety among the ten sisters, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't look back as she grabbed Ya Tou's (丫頭) arm and sat down as far away from the strange new guy as she could. She had thought him to be so nice before…

Ya Tou (丫頭), for her part, looked at her best friend with concern All the color had drained from Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) face. "What's wrong? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) ?" Li Quan (李銓) sat down next to her, placing a plate of food into her lap. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at both of them, still keeping a wary eye out for the Ah Ben (阿本).

Staring after her, Ah Ben (阿本) took a moment to collect himself. He hadn't actually believed his own wild imaginings before, chalking them up as wishful thinking for this fractured family. But now…

No, he wasn't mistaken. He knew he wasn't.

And he wasn't sure why he was hesitating at all. This wasn't something that could or should wait. Reaching into his back pocket for his phone, he dialed out.

"Hello?"

"You need to come to the park, right now."

"Ah Ben (阿本)? I'm in the middle of something. I can't just…"

"Biao Ge (表哥), you need to come to the park, RIGHT NOW," Ah Ben (阿本) repeated urgently, his voice taking on the hard tone he's heard his cousin take at times. Then he told him the one thing that would get him to comply without question, "I found Xiao Xing (小星)."

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so glad someone figured out where I was going with this before I actually posted it. I thought I was just not giving enough hints or something.


	12. Chapter 11 – Revelation

**Chapter 11 – Revelation **

* * *

The car took the corner on two wheels, tires smoking underneath as it skid along the pavement. It slammed back down to earth on four and weaved its way through the light traffic with precise movements. It was literally a scene out of some action film.

"Slow down, slow down, slow down, (慢點, 慢點, 慢點)" Xiao Gui (小鬼) closed his eyes and clung to the car door as they skirted a truck and the car changed gears again. "Getting pulled over for speeding and reckless driving isn't going to get you there any faster!"

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) ignored his panicking friend and took another corner without slowing, his foot on the break and clutch at the same time as he drifted around the curve and took off again, shifting gears with a practiced hand. He mentally thanked his father for insisting that he practice on the race track if he wanted to drive stick; it was coming in handy now. The park was ten minutes away in good traffic; he wanted to be there ten minutes ago.

The phone call had been unexpected to say the least and he still hadn't fully processed his cousin's words when he jumped into his car with Xiao Gui (小鬼) chasing after him asking what was wrong. All he could hear was Ah Ben's (阿本) words, "I found Xiao Xing (小星)." It repeated itself in his mind like a mantra.

Heart in his throat, Ting Wei (廷威) swallowed the pounding fear that he wasn't going to get there in time and that his precious little sister, missing all these years, would simply vanish again like the tendrils of a dream… or the nightmare he and his father had been reliving every night since that fateful day. Nothing had been right since. And now… If he didn't make it in time to…

No! He couldn't lose her again… not ever again. "Wait for me Xiao Xing. Big Brother is coming. ( 等等我 小星. 哥哥來了.)"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Ah Ben (阿本) approached slowly. Judging by the way he's seen his cousin drive and the manner in which he had been hung up on, Ting Wei (廷威) should be here momentarily. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment? (能不能借一步說話?)" He would prefer not to have a confrontation in front of the whole class.

Shaking her head, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) inched behind Li Quan (李銓), who regarded her curiously. She smiled at him reassuringly before turning to Ah Ben (阿本) with a whispered, "That's okay, I'm just going to sit here."

Now regretting his own impulsive actions, though one could hardly blame him considering the shocking reveal he just got, Ah Ben (阿本) sighed and pleaded, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), I'm sorry about what just happened. I promise, it won't happen again. But can we…"

"And what just happened?" Da Ya (大牙) and Tong Tong (彤彤) asked at the same time as they both stood. The curious exchange had obviously caught their attention.

"Yeah, exactly what happened?" Xiao Xun (小薰) shifted position, sandwiching Gui Gui (鬼鬼) between herself and Li Quan (李銓), shielding her momentarily from view. Her little friend look positively ghostly. Learning close, she asked in a whisper, "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" The usually serene Xiao Xun (小薰) had a feral look in her eyes; she was nothing if not protective of her own.

Eyeing the watching Ah Ben (阿本), Gui Gui (鬼鬼) hesitated to answer. She didn't want to lie to Xiao Xun (小薰) but she also didn't want to get Ah Ben (阿本) in trouble either. After all, he hadn't actually hurt her… just scared her.

"What did he do to you?" Xiao Jie (筱捷) asked, her face full of concern as she reached out and took Gui Gui's (鬼鬼). Innocent little Xiao Jie (筱捷) was always first to offer kindness.

"Nothing," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) finally answered.

"Yeah right," Ao Quan (敖犬) made a face and turned with his suspicious eyes on Ah Ben (阿本). "What did you do?"

"That's between me and Gui Gui (那是我和鬼鬼之間的事)," Ah Ben (阿本) answered neutrally. He had no intentions of airing his family's dirty laundry in front of everyone. Turning to the girl, barely able to see her around the crowd that's formed protectively around her. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), can we please talk alone? I promise to behavior." This wasn't how he wanted this to be but he needed to get Gui Gui (鬼鬼) alone before his cousin showed up. Ting Wei (廷威) was volatile when it comes to Xiao Xing (小星) and these people weren't equipped to see that side of his cousin. "Please? (拜託?)"

"And how exactly were you _misbehaving_ earlier?" Wang Zi (王子) wanted to know as he suddenly found himself standing in front of Ah Ben (阿本) pissed as hell. He hadn't miss the look on Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) face earlier; she had been frightened of this guy. There was no doubt in his mind.

The whole class was suddenly on their feet, reacting to the shift in moods among them. The air crackled with energy as a Mexican standoff suddenly appear to be in the making. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked around in alarm as Tong Tong (彤彤) and Da Ya (大牙) took on a stance that didn't bode well. The boys weren't reacting as dangerously, with the exception of Wang Zi (王子), who looked like he was about to throw the first punch if Ah Ben (阿本) answered him wrong. This was not good...

"Hey," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) squeeze around Li Quan (李銓), who had put himself right in front of the girl for protection, and side stepped Xiao Xun's (小薰) restraining hand to step into the line of fire. The air between Ah Ben (阿本) and Wang Zi (王子) was thick with tension and she found it hard to breath. The level of testostrones being thrown out was enough to have her choking on it. "Tone it down guys. Nothing happened, okay? Don't be like this." Fighting was bad. And fighting because of her was just wrong.

With no desire to do anything but talk to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), Ah Ben (阿本) turned and faced her. "I really need to talk to you about something." There was enough seriousness in his tone and pretty face for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to consider it ominous. "Alone."

"Why?" she wanted to know, ignoring the prickling tension at the back of her neck, as if someone was staring at it too hard. It didn't take a genius to figure out who. "What could you possibly have to say to me that the rest of class couldn't hear?" A sense of dread over took her and it she took a tiny step back.

Ah Ben (阿本) couldn't explain it to her without telling her the whole story and he wasn't about to do that surrounded by a bunch of strangers. Exasperate, "It's private," then made the monumental mistake of taking her arm... and barely saw the punch coming.

Already on edge with a combination of rage and jealousy, Wang Zi (王子) hadn't even realized that his fist had left his side until it connected with Ah Ben's (阿本) jaw.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) screamed, pitching forward as Ah Ben (阿本) hadn't let go.

Ah Ben (阿本) instinctively tried to protect her in the fall, using himself as the cushion.

Li Quan (李銓) and Wang Zi (王子) both reached out to try to catch her but found themselves getting into each others' way. It was also rather unfortunate that Li Quan (李銓) chose that moment to lose his balance, toppled into Wang Zi (王子), who crashed onto Gui Gui (鬼鬼). The combined weight of Li Quan (李銓) and Wang Zi (王子) knocked the breath from Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) lungs, making even screaming impossible – all she could was gasp for air.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)!" The ten sister rushed forward suddenly.

"Wang Zi (王子)/Er Ge (二哥)," the other five brothers hurried forward to help... after they shook themselves from their shocked stupor. It wasn't everyday they sat the usually calm and reserved Wang Zi (王子) totally lose it.

"Li Quan (李銓)/Ah Ben (阿本)," the other guys in the class was quick to move forward as well. After all, the outsiders kind of had to stick together… and if you weren't with the ten sisters or part of that strange brotherhood, you were on the outside.

"Get off!" Ah Ben (阿本) shouted from the bottom of the human pile.

"I'm trying," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) complained as she pushed ineffectively at Wang Zi (王子).

"Not you," Ah Ben (阿本) explaned as he shoved at Li Quan's (李銓) shoulder. "Get off of her guys!"

"Li Quan (李銓), get up. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) can't breathe." Wang Zi (王子) yelled as he tried to keep his weight off Gui Gui (鬼鬼). She looked horribly crushed beneath him.

"Guys, back up. I can't stand with everyone crowding me," Li Quan (李銓) hollered over his shoulders as he attempted to back up into a standing position only to have A-Wei (阿緯) accidentally bump into him in the pushing crowd, forcing him back down again.

Wang Zi (王子) lost his precariously balance over Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) cried out as an elbow hit her in the face.

Over the noise of the concerned classmates and the yelling from all quarters, complete with useless suggestions and more jostling as too many arms tried to help untangled the pile on the ground got in each others' way, screeching tired came to a halt on the curb, marking the asphalt with rubber. Ting Wei (廷威) exited his vehicle in a hurry only to be brought up short by the chaotic scene. He and Xiao Gui (小鬼) stood there in disbelief until a cry of pain from Gui Gui (鬼鬼) shocked them out of their state of numbed incredulity.

"Everybody step back! (大家往後退!)" Ting Wei (廷威) and Xiao Gui (小鬼) ordered with their training voices, which commanded attention and obdience. Conditioned to respond to authority, the entire class took a step back.

"Thank god," Li Quan (李銓) muttered as he finally found room for his ludicrously long legs, pulling Wang Zi (王子) up one handed and reaching for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) with the other.

"Are you alright?" Wang Zi (王子) asked anxiously as he too grabbed Gui Gui (鬼鬼) by the arm to get her upright.

"Where are you hurt?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked, as he helped to push Gui Gui (鬼鬼) onto her feet again from his prone position on the ground. He hadn't miss the pained tears in her eyes as she tried to steady herself.

"Ah Ben (阿本), Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Ting Wei (廷威) headed for his cousin as a pathway was cleared for him through the students. "You okay?" studying his cousin then his little friend from head to foot.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) wanted to know as he looked around the confusing scene then turned and looked at the girl in the middle of all of it... and frowned. "What happened to both your faces?" looking at Ah Ben (阿本) then Gui Gui (鬼鬼).

Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) first instinct was to deny it, "Nothing (沒有阿)." And her second, which followed the first too closely, was to hide the throbbing pain on her cheek that teared up her eyes.

"Bull (屁啦)," Xiao Gui (小鬼) made a face at her for lying. "You both looked like someone kicked you in the face."

Ting Wei (廷威) frowned, "What the matter with you? (妳怎麼了?)" pulling her hand away. Her cheek was already starting to turn red. "Who did this to you?" then shook his head to get all the confusion out. He came here for a purpose; a very important one. Still holding Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) wrist so she couldn't escape, he turned to his cousin, "Ah Ben (阿本), where's Xiao Xing (小星)?"

"Who's Xiao Xing (小星)?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, reaching to touch her sore face with her other hand. It felt hot to the touch and hurt like hell – definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

Ah Ben (阿本), who was simply standing there watching the two with new eyes, saw the similarities that he had missed before. No wonder Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had seemed familiar from the first moment he clapped eyes on her; it wasn't because of that picture in Ting Wei's (廷威) room, it was Ting Wei (廷威) himself.

"Ah Ben (阿本)," Xiao Gui (小鬼) gave him a shove. This was too important for the kid to space out on. "Stop daydreaming!"

"Who's Xiao Xing (小星)?" Wang Zi (王子) asked as well; clearly there was something he was missing here. And on top of that, that Ting Wei (廷威) guy was holding Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hand. "You need to let go of her," he told him.

"Stay out of this," Ting Wei (廷威) told him in no uncertain term; he was fast running out of patience. He'll get to what happened to little Gui Gui (小鬼鬼) in a minute – he isn't one to abandon friends, especially ones that looked like they got punched in the face – just as soon as he finds his sister. "Ah Ben (阿本)…"

"You're holding her hand," Ah Ben (阿本) told him.

Exasperated, Ting Wei (廷威) turned his rarely seen temper on his cousin. "I know I'm holding Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hand. She tends to run when she wants to avoid something; and right now she seem to want to avoid telling me who hit her. So yeah, I'm going to hang onto her for now. But that's got nothing to do with you!" He took a step closer to Ah Ben (阿本), who took a step back. Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) was extemely scary when he was angry. "What I want to know from you is: WHERE IS Xiao Xing (小星)?"

Ah Ben (阿本) blinked, he's never seen his cousin so angry before. "What I meant was: you're holding Xiao Xing's (小星) hand."

Ting Wei (廷威) lifted the hand he still held in his, just simply looking at the hand for a moment in incomprehension. Then he looked at the face of the girl whose hand he was holding. She was looking at him with with wide-eye innocence, not knowing what was going on. Then it hit him like a ton of brick.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned to look at Ah Ben (阿本) as if questioning his intelligence and possibly sanity. Pointing to herself, "I'm Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," she infomred him as if talking to a slow child. He shook his head at her. "Okay, I'm actually Wu Ying Jie (吳映潔) but no one calls me that anymore."

Ah Ben (阿本) looked at his cousin. Ting Wei (廷威) looked like someone had punched _him_ in the guts and he hadn't moved a muscle except to tighten the hand on Gui Gui (鬼鬼)'s wrist. The many weeks Ting Wei (廷威) had spent in this girl's company came rushing back to him and he was looking at her with such sad, hopeful eyes.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) couldn't stand it anymore. "Ah Ben (阿本), you better not be playing some kind of joke here. I know we talked about maybe having Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Ting Wei (廷威)…"

"No joke," Ah Ben (阿本) shook his head seriously. "I wouldn't do that to either one of them. And yeah… I'm sure." He looked Gui Gui (鬼鬼) in the eye. "Show him your necklace."

Hand going instinctively to her throat, "My necklace?"

"The jade pendant," he nodded to Ting Wei (廷威). "Show it to him."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she looked at Ah Ben (阿本) and then at Ting Wei (廷威) again, confusion clouding her expression. "What is going on? Who is Xiao Xing (小星)? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just show him the necklace," Ah Ben (阿本) insisted, taking another step forward.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) backed away from him, but didn't get very far. "Hey, let go."

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼), please?" Ting Wei (廷威) begged softly, desperately. He knew that Ah Ben (阿本) was talking about but he needed to be sure. The fear of lost made it difficult for him to think rationally: that his beloved Xiao Xing (小星) was the very same girl that's been walking him out of the grieving darkness he's been living in for so long. "Please?"

She wasn't sure why but the whole situation was starting to really scare her. Shaking her head, she slowly tried to back away. "I don't know what you guys are doing but please stop."

Feeling her fear, Wang Zi (王子) felt himself move forward and grabbed Ting Wei's (廷威) wrist. "You heard her; now let go."

"This has nothing to do with you," Ting Wei (廷威) informed him, desperately clinging to control now, "Walk away."

"She said to let go," tightening his grip.

"You don't want to mess with me, kid."

"And I'm not going to stand here and watch you bully Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

"I'm not..."

"She said to let go," Wang Zi (王子) repeated sharply.

"Please?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said, trying to pull away again. She was truly frightened now. "Please?"

Ting Wei (廷威) let go reluctantly.

Wang Zi (王子) let go.

And the three of them just stood there for a moment.

"I'll take you home," Wang Zi (王子) informed Gui Gui (鬼鬼), taking her elbow and gently urging her away with him. He didn't like seeing how pale and scared she was; it didn't become her one bit. Fear and confusion made her compliant.

Ah Ben (阿本) stepped into her path. "Please?" He could feel Wang Zi (王子) and his friend surrounding him but he didn't care. This was too important and they've waited over a decade for this moment. "Please just show him the necklace."

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Deciding that they were getting nowhere with the pleads, Ting Wei (廷威) pulled out his own and showed it her. "Does it look like this?"

She turned and stared at a very familiar piece of jade. Shocked, she grabbed it in reaction, accidently yanking Ting Wei (廷威) forward by the neck. He didn't so much as murmured a protest while she stared at the pendant in her hand in stunned disbelief. Then, very slowly, she pulled her own out to compare.

Wang Zi (王子) looked at the two identical piece of carved jade and then saw Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) patiently waiting for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to respond. He saw something in the senior's eyes: it was pure unadulterated adoration… and fear. "Why do the two of you have the same necklace?" but he already knew.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared at the pendants another minute then lifted her gaze to look at Ting Wei (廷威). He could see the questions in her wide eyes. "Ask your mom about the family Lu (陸家). Ask her where the necklace came from. Ask her about me." When she unconsciously tried to deny what she could see in his eyes, "Ask your mother what happened fifteen years ago."

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm only three chapters ahead (in order to figure out where the story goes) and I've finally got myself a Gui Gui/Wang Zi scene! Thank goodness… I was beginning to be afraid that they would never get a moment alone. (I don't write the stories, the stories write themselves. I'm the just instrument in which to express them.)


	13. Chapter 12 – Just Too Much

**Chapter 12 – Just Too Much **

* * *

GuiGui sat on the sofa, staring at the blinking phone. She had turned off the sound because it won't stop ringing but she hadn't turned off the phone. It was Ya Tou (丫頭) again. By her count, her best friend had called at least half a dozen times. She hasn't checked every time but she's seen calls from all the ten sisters now, including multiple ones from Xiao Jie (筱捷), Xiao Xun (小薰), Tong Tong (彤彤) and Da Ya (大牙). Even the boys were getting in on the act with calls from Li Quan (李銓), Ao Quan (敖犬) and even Xiao Yu (小煜). Ting Wei (廷威) and Ah Ben (阿本) were conspiculously quiet from the list of callers but then again, they probably didn't want to push her too much now.

It was no use, she couldn't talk to anyone right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone... no, that's not true. She wanted to talk to someone... her mom. But her mom wasn't home yet. And the silence in the house was only driving her slowly mad with speculation and fear. No matter how she wanted to deny it, she couldn't shake the truth in Senior Ting Wei's (廷威學長) eyes.

The phone blinked again.

Frustrated, she threw the phone into her backpack and out of her sight. She didn't want questions or comforting words. She wanted the truth.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) made a noise of frustration and shut his phone before Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) voice mail could picked up again. He didn't want to leave her a message, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know if she was alright. Actually, he just wanted to hear her voice – he didn't care if all she wanted to do was recite the alphabet or cry into the phone, all he wanted to do was hear her voice. She had been pale and silent when she left the park earlier, rebuffing all requests to accompany her home. Even her sisters couldn't get any response from her.

"Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺)," Ya Tou (丫頭) entered the living room in her usual anxious state. "It's time to eat. The others are all at the table already."

"Thanks, Ya Tou (丫頭)," he sighed and hit the redial button hoping for a miracle. The voice mail picked up again. "Damn it." He hadn't actually expect her to pick up the phone, wouldn't have known what to say to her even if she did. But her cheerful voice on the recording just seemed to piss him off. "Pick up your phone, you stupid girl. Don't you know people are worried about you!" He hung up before he said something he was going to regret later. Clinching the phone until his fist hurt, he let out a painful breath of aggravation.

Watching with concern, Ya Tou (丫頭) could see that despite the roar and thunder, Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) was genuinely concerned about the way Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had left this afternoon – so unlike herself.

"Ya Tou (丫頭)," Wang Zi (王子) looked up suddenly, finally truly aware of her presense. "Do you know where Gui Gui (鬼鬼) lives?"

"What?" blinking in blank confusion.

"Where does Gui Gui (鬼鬼) live?" Wang Zi (王子) wanted to know. "Didn't you stay at her house that time we thought you had ran away? You must know where she lives, right?" he grabbed their housekeeper's hands in his own, "Ya Tou (丫頭), tell me where she lives?"

"Er Ge, what are you doing?" A-Wei (阿緯) froze in the doorway, his mouth still covered in spaghetti sauce. "Don't tell that you are… that you and Ya Tou (丫頭) are…" he looked so terror stricken that he couldn't even continue. Xiao Jie (小傑) he could compete against but Wang Zi (王子)? It'd be hopeless to try to compete against his second brother.

Wang Zi (王子) looked at their joined hands and quickly let go. Then glared at A-Wei (阿緯) for his inference. "Don't be stupid."

"Then why were you holding my Ya Tou's (丫頭) hand?" A-Wei (阿緯) whined.

"When did she become _your_ Ya Tou (丫頭)?" Xiao Jie (小傑) nudged his youngest brother aside to join them in the living room. "Whose girl she is hasn't been decided yet," then smiled winningly at Ya Tou (丫頭)… who stared back blankly at him.

"Are you two done?" Wang Zi (王子) asked, annoyed as hell with his two brothers. "Go back to dinner."

"We _were_ at dinner," Ao Quan (敖犬) poked his head in. "But you kept us waiting and these two idiots won't let us eat without their precious Ya Tou (丫頭)."

"What's going on?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked, shoving Ao Quan (敖犬) forward from the back. "Why is everyone just standing here? The food is getting cold."

"I'm hungry," Wei Lian (威廉) complained from the other room. "Where is everyone?"

"Wang Zi (王子) is hitting on Ya Tou (丫頭)," A-Wei (阿緯) whined to everyone.

"He is not," Ya Tou (丫頭) refuted.

"I am not," Wang Zi (王子) replied at the same time in an exasperated manner. He didn't have time for this.

"Oh my god," A-Wei (阿緯) looked horrified, "They're taking in synch now."

Xiao Jie (小傑) hit his brother on the back of the head with an open palm. "Are you stupid?"

"Now _that's_ a stupid question," Xiao Yu (小煜) said with a grin as he looked at the irritated Wang Zi (王子) and sobered. He's never seen his brother so troubled, not even when it looked like they were going to fail school. "Still can't reach her huh?"

"Who are we talking about here?" Xiao Jie (小傑) and A-Wei (阿緯) asked.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼), of course," Xiao Yu (小煜) frowned at his younger brothers, seriously questioning their relation now. "Who have we been talking about all afternoon?"

"Um… I thought we've been talking about that guy from school… um…. Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)," A-Wei (阿緯) nodded proudly to have remembered the guy's name.

"And _why_ have we been talking about him?" Ao Quan (敖犬) prodded with a frown.

"Because he and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) have the same necklace," A-Wei (阿緯) answered like a good little student. Then the whole conversation finally hit him, "Oh…"

"Go back to the dining room, guys," Wang Zi (王子) ordered with impatience. "I'll be there in a second."

"Are you going to call her again?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked with sympathy. He could see the answer from the look in Wang Zi's (王子) eyes. "Won't do you any good, you know."

"I know that," Wang Zi (王子) replied with a sigh. "I want to find out where she lives," then looked pointedly at Ya Tou (丫頭). "I'm not going to hassle her with questions. I just want to make sure she's alright." He watched the hesitation and conflict in Ya Tou's (丫頭) eyes. "Please?"

"But…" Ya Tou (丫頭) twisted her apron in her hand, torn between her loyalty to her best friend and her loyalty to the young masters.

"Come on, Ya Tou (丫頭)," Xiao Yu (小煜) said quietly. "Can't you see Wang Zi (王子) is sincere here?"

Ao Quan (敖犬) nodded in agreement. "Not sure when he started to like the little ghost but he obviously does. He just wants to check on her. Come on, tell him."

"I do not…" Wang Zi (王子) protested.

"Yeah right," Xiao Yu (小煜) shook his head and grin. "Anyone with eyes can see that you do now. Stop denying it."

"She's a friend. She helped Xiao Jie (小傑) when he couldn't remember anything. I'm just trying to look out for a friend," Wang Zi (王子) argued rather half-hearted. Even he wasn't convinced of his own stupid argument.

"Wang Zi (王子)," Ao Quan (敖犬) made a face at him, his eyes doubtful and mocking. "Stop being an idiot." He was gleefully chuckling now at the look on Wang Zi's (王子) face. "Everyone in the whole class knows that you like Gui Gui (鬼鬼) now. I really thought you were going to pop the district's taekwondo champion in the face today. We were going to have to piece you back together again afterwards but it might have been worth it to see you hit him."

"Knock it off," Xiao Yu (小煜) pushed his eldest brother aside and gave Wang Zi (王子) a look of pure understanding. "So what if you like her? Right now, she needs a friend." He looked at their little housekeeper, "Ya Tou (丫頭), don't you think Gui Gui (鬼鬼) could use a friend, right now?"

Ya Tou (丫頭) smiled and nodded. "I'll draw you a map."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Are you alright?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Do I look alright?" Ting Wei (廷威) answered with a sigh. "Sorry, I that shouldn't have been…"

"It's alright," placed the cup of coffee in front of him. "I ordered dinner from the take out place and…"

"I'm not hungry," he glanced at his watch again, impatience shimmering just beneath the surface.

"Call him," Ah Ben (阿本) advised.

"I can't," he rubbed his face hard and tried to calm his rattled nerves. "You don't think she'd run right? I mean, she's not the type to run, right?"

"She's got no reason to. I don't think she remembers anything."

"She was two, not even close to three when her mom just up and took her away from us," he stared at the empty space on the coffee table. "She was too young to have remembered anything."

"You remembered. You were only a year older."

"I had incentive to remember," he reminded him darkly. The reasons brought bitter memories.

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded his head in understanding, "Have you seen your mom lately?"

"Not in the last four years."

"Wow…"

"By choice."

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded, no judgment passed. "Yours or hers?"

"Mine," then dismissed the thought of his mother. He didn't want to think about his mother; it inevitably led to thought of what happened all those years ago. He glanced at his watch again. "Dad's usually not this late."

"It's not that late," Ah Ben (阿本) reminded him with nervous sympathy. He fully planned on sitting next to his cousin when they tell his uncle that they've finally found his beloved daughter. What his uncle's initial reaction was going to be was difficult to predict, it'll probably all end in joy and tears but his initial reaction was going to be interesting. "Call him, tell him to come home."

"I can't," Ting Wei (廷威) closed his eyes and tried to lie to himself. "I just can't right now."

"I'll call him," Ah Ben (阿本) volunteered.

"No. I don't want him distracted."

"We're going to tell him tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I can't keep it from him."

"We're sure right?" Ah Ben (阿本) suddenly, anxiety making him twitch nervously. "You don't think I made a mistake, right?"

"No," Ting Wei (廷威) took a breath and nodded his head. "It's her. It's definitely her. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"Unconsciously you did," Ah Ben (阿本) smiled, "You wouldn't have let her gotten so close if you didn't; you're usually so guarded with outsiders. So actually you did know it's her; you just didn't know it."

He laughed softly. "That's twisted."

"So is this story," he reminded him with a grin.

The front door rattled as keys were used on it. Both boys tensed at the sound. Then they turned and faced the door as it opened. Old Master Lu (陸老爺) came home to face his anxious son and nervous nephew. When neither of them moved after a minute, he placed the briefcase of documents he meant to review before bed on the ground slowly and glanced at the empty dining room table. "Did something happened?"

"Father," Ting Wei (廷威) said quietly, "I need you to sit down."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) stopped the car outside the apartment building, the streets surprisingly quiet so early in the evening. He couldn't even hear the sound of cooking or children crying as he supposed that he would in any place as compact as this. Parking carefully, he exited and made his way to the neat little building with flower boxes at all the windows. It was pretty, and exactly the kind of place he would expect a single mother to raise her only child.

Looking at the ridiculous number of stairs leading up to the sixth floor, Wang Zi (王子) shook his head and punched the elevator button impatiently. The light above told him it was stuck on the fourth floor but was slowly coming down. With a sigh, he pushed it again as he heard clanging heels against concrete from the stairwell. As the elevator moved closer to the ground floor, so did the sound of someone hurrying down the stairs.

The elevator dinged open and Wang Zi (王子) entered, never catching a glimpse of the girl that came flying into the lobby from the stairway.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Running into the streets, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around desperately for any direction to go. Seeing the bus pull to a stop, she jumped in without thought, swiping her Easy Card to pay her fare then stumbled to the back and hid in the corner seat. She hugged herself hard, trying to will away the pain and anger that threatened to swallow her whole as her mother's words echoed in her mind.

_-Ten Minutes Ago-_

_Mrs. Wu came home to find Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) sitting silently on the floor of the living room, her left hand clinched around her jade necklace. She looked up when her mother walked in, her eyes bright with unspeakable fear. Throwing her keys and purse onto the console by the door, Mrs. Wu was on the ground by her daughter in seconds._

_"What is it? What happened?" she checked Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) for injuries. "Was there an accident?"_

_Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) looked at her mother for a moment, waiting for her mother to look her in the eyes before she asked, "Who is Lu Ting Wei (__陸廷威__)?"_

_Rearing back as if she'd been bitten, Mrs. Wu was stunned silent for a moment._

_"What does the family Lu have to do with us?" she asked, seeing what she didn't want to see in her mother's eyes. All her life, she's trusted her mother unquestioningly – always. _

_Sitting quietly for a moment, "Why are you asking these questions?"_

_"Who are they, Mom?" she asked, her fears being confirmed right in front of her eyes._

_Mrs. Wu turned away._

_"MOM!" Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) begged. her eyes welling up. "Who is Lu Ting Wei (__陸廷威__)? Who is he?" She felt the first tear roll down her cheek. She already knew. She wasn't stupid. She's seen enough dramas to figure out the implications of identical necklaces and the urgency in Lu Ting Wei's (__陸廷威__) eyes. She just needed to hear her mother say it; she needed to hear it from __her__. "Who is he, Mom?" She grabbed her mother's hand, forcing her to look at Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__). "Please? Please tell me."_

_Resigned and pained, "He's your brother."_

_The last spider-web thin strand of hope she had secretly been clinging to that it was all just a horrible mistake, a terrible joke, snapped under reality. The pained sobs came from Gui Gui's (__鬼鬼__) throat in halting form as she tried to hold herself together. But knowing that her beloved mother, that one that's always allowed Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) to be herself and had been so supportive of everything, had kept something this big from her all her life… it stabbed her like a knife. She felt as if her world was coming apart at the seams; a world of make-believe that she had been allowed to live in._

_"So they finally found us," Mrs. Wu murmured softly to herself as she closed her eyes and relived something from a distant past. _

_"They?" Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) asked through tears and a heart that felt as if it was being squeezed too tight. She couldn't catch her breath; everything hurt so much. "They? Who is 'they?' Do I have more family? Have they been looking for us all along?" she wanted to know. "Do I have a sister? Another brother? Who's been looking for us?"_

_Taking a breath as if to brace herself, "Your father."_

_"My…" It was too much… just too much now. _

_Getting up, Gui Gui (__鬼鬼__) blindly grabbed her bag and ran out the door. _

_-End Flashback-_

Covering her face, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) cried into her hands.

She has a father.

She's always had a father.

And he's been looking for her all along.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Gone?" Wang Zi (王子) blinked at her. "What do you mean gone?"

Mrs. Wu bit her lip to keep from crying, knowing she had the least right to be upset by this. "She… she just ran out of here and…" She had known this day would come. She just hadn't realize how hard it would be. Or how soon. "She was upset by some news."

"I know about this afternoon," Wang Zi (王子) informed her not unkindly but that wasn't the point right now. Right now his main concern was Gui Gui (鬼鬼). And if she's anything like her mother right now, she was in bad shape. "When? When did she leave?"

"Just now," Mrs. Wu took a breath and wondered if Gui Gui (鬼鬼) could ever forgive her. "She just ran."

Wang Zi (王子) didn't hesitate a moment before he turned and crashed through the stairwell door. Flying down the stairs, he mentally chastised himself for have taken the elevator earlier even though he couldn't have known. But given how upset she was this afternoon, he should have anticipated that she wouldn't have the patience to wait for an elevator to escape.

"Damn it," he cursed and stopped at the lobby, seeing no one in sight. He knew she was fast but this was ridiculous. And the most frustrating thing was, there was nothing he could do. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), where the hell are you?" Reaching for his phone, he began to dial out.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"She's here? Right here in the city?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked incredulously, his heart pumping fast and hard in his chest. The thought had obviously never occurred to him.

"Right at our school," Ting Wei (廷威) muttered as he kept his eye on his hands rather than see his father's pained face. His father had taken the news better than he had expected. "Remember that little friend I was talking about? The little ghost friend?"

"Yes," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) was still having a difficult time processing the fact that the little girl he lost all those years ago because of his own stupidity was living right in the same city he now resides.

"It's her," Ting Wei (廷威) replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking his son in the eye. "Are you certain it's Xiao Xing (小星)? I can't go accusing someone of being…"

"It's her," Ah Ben (阿本) said quietly. The shellshock look on his uncle's face was hard to take. It was as if someone had just punched the man in the guts and yet…. There was fear and hope in his eyes as he considered the miracle. "She's still wearing the same necklace."

"Necklace?"

"Grandfather's jade," Ting Wei (廷威) lifted his. "She's still wearing it."

"Oh my god," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) leaned back in his chair and took a breath. "It really is Xiao Xing (小星) then." Then the bittersweet smile appeared on this face. "My little Xiao Xing (小星) is here… right here in the city." He closed his eyes and saw his little as she was years ago… the day before she simply vanished into the night. "How… how is she? Is she healthy? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Father. She's an extremely happy girl," Ting Wei (廷威) said quietly. As bitter as he was of being denied his sister, he was glad that she was doing so well in life.

Old Master Lu (陸老爺) smiled and nodded, reassured. "She must be so beautiful now."

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded. "She's shockingly stunning," remembering that stupid costume she wore at the dance competition. He was not going to tell his uncle about that, and hopefully there was no photo evidence anywhere.

"Dad…"

"Um?" he could already see her in the house again, running up and down the stairs on her chubby little legs with Ting Wei (廷威) chasing after her in fear that she'd hurt herself. Oh, but Xiao Xing (小星) wasn't a child of two anymore now, was she? She's a young lady now… sixteen? Seventeen? Practically a grown woman.

"Dad," Ting Wei (廷威) grabbed his father's hand to gain his attention. He could already see his father's thoughts drifting into some sweet fantasy about this reunion. "This isn't going to be easy. You can't romanticize this."

"It's Xiao Xing (小星)," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) said quietly. "She's come home." He's waited for this moment for so long.

"Uncle," Ah Ben (阿本) added with concern. "Xiao Xing (小星) goes by Gui Gui (鬼鬼) now. She's smart and real sweet but she's going to have a hard time with this. You have to remember, she's gone through her whole life thinking…"

"It'll be fine," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) said firmly, with enough conviction to shut both boys up. "She's Xiao Xing (小星). She's my daughter. And she's coming home. I will not accept anything less."

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) and Ah Ben (阿本) traded identical looks for concern. They both knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as the old man thinks it will be. Between Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) mother, the ten sisters and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) herself, things could become very messy, very quickly. They can only pray that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) isn't going to be the one that ends up with the short end of the stick.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

It was almost midnight when the bus pulled into its last terminal, forcing Gui Gui (鬼鬼) back to reality as she tried to figure out what to do next. Getting off the bus, she glanced around at the empty station and sighed. She wasn't ready to go home yet and face her mother.

She knew she could call up any of the ten sisters and they'd offer a place to stay but…

The others would want to know everything. And as much as she loved her sisters, she knew that she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Especially Da Ya (大牙), Tong Tong (彤彤) and Xiao Xun (小薰), the three were likely to try to wring the truth out of her until she was dry thinking that was what she needed.

She couldn't call Ya Tou (丫頭) even knowing her best friend will simply let her be. Ya Tou (丫頭) lives with the six brothers and they were likely to be as bad as the girls when it comes to wanting answers. Besides, she promised herself that she'd stay away from Wang Zi (王子) and not cause him any more trouble.

Wang Zi (王子)…

He had been so extremely nice to her when the whole thing happened this afternoon, stepping up to protect her, offering her a ride home. She had been too distressed to appreciate it then but he had been surprisingly kind to her.

No… she couldn't go to Ya Tou (丫頭).

So where can she go?

Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled slowly through her list of contacts, looking for a safe place to hide. She almost gave up when she realize there was one person she could go to that wouldn't question her but would still help her. Dialing, she hoped she wasn't calling _too_ late.

"Hello?"

"It's Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

"Are you alright?"

The words were said with kindness, meant to comfort. It had the opposite effect on her as she felt the tears start again. "I need your help."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) looked up as Ya Tou (丫頭) came in. "Anything?"

Shaking her head with fear, Ya Tou (丫頭) clutched her phone painfully. "I've called all the sisters. No one has seen nor heard from her."

Ao Quan (敖犬) walked in with a frown, "Da Ya (大牙) says she and the rest of the girls are calling the Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) friends from junior high and elementary school to see if any of them have seen or hear from her."

"It's almost one in the morning," Wang Zi (王子) rubbed his face in frustration. "Where could she be?"

"Have you called her mother again?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked as he watched his brother pace the living room floor. "Maybe she finally went home."

"I just called there," Wang Zi (王子) replied agitatedly. "Mrs. Wu is waiting for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) too."

"What about Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威)? Do you think she went there?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked just to put it out there.

"I don't have a number," Wang Zi (王子) replied in distaste but he hadn't ruled it out.

"Maybe one of the girls do," Ao Quan (敖犬) said as he picked up his phone to dial his girlfriend again. "Tong Tong (彤彤) and Mei Mei are notorious gossips. Maybe they got hold of it somehow." He left the room to talk to Da Ya (大牙) in private.

"Er Ge, calm down," Xiao Yu (小煜) said quietly, watching Wang Zi (王子) work himself into a frenzy. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is a resourceful girl. She'll be alright."

"Here, Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺)," Ya Tou (丫頭) placed the hot mug on the coffee table nearest to the pacing young master.

"What is it?" barely glancing at it.

"Brown sugar macchiato," Ya Tou (丫頭) answered with concern. "You didn't eat dinner and you haven't touched your midnight snack. I thought something warm to drink might help."

Wang Zi (王子) paused and looked at the steaming cup then at Ya Tou's (丫頭) worried face. Then he looked to see Xiao Yu (小煜) watching him with the same concerned gaze. He felt himself calm down a little. "Thank you," taking the cup into his hands, suddenly feeling the chill of the night.

"Eat something," Xiao Yu (小煜) advised, pushing the sandwiches on the table toward him. "You've got to keep your energy up."

"I'm worried about her," he admitted as he sipped on the comforting coffee drink that Ya Tou (丫頭) makes for them every morning. "She's really vulnerable right now."

"You care so much about her," Ya Tou (丫頭) observed sweetly.

Not able to answer since _he_ was still reconciling himself to the fact that yes, he liked Gui Gui (鬼鬼), Wang Zi (王子) simply continued to sip on his warm coffee.

Smiling, Ya Tou (丫頭) said, "I'm sure Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would be really happy to know that you're worried about her."

Xiao Yu (小煜) chuckled, "Yeah. I bet Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has been waiting for this for a long time now."

Wang Zi (王子) sighed, giving in. "If only I can find her to tell her."

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: So how frustrated am I making everyone now? Just hang tight, we're only two chapters away from a Gui Gui/Wang Zi scene. (I just hope I did it justice.)

**2nd Author's Note**: I know my reasoning for Gui Gui not calling the sisters is a little weak but go with it. I wanted it this way for a reason.


	14. Chapter 13 – The Search

**Chapter 13 – The Search**

**

* * *

**

"Wait, wait, what?" Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) stood up from his seat slowly, his face reflecting his disbelief. "What?"

Ah Ben (阿本) carefully put aside the photo album he had been flipping through, one his uncle had joyously brought out the night before to finally share with his son and nephew, and stood as well. "What's wrong?" But his cousin was paying him no attention.

"No, she hasn't called me. I haven't heard from her since… Why are you asking this? What happened to Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" He looked at Ah Ben (阿本) in shock. "And she's been gone all night? Yes, yes of course I will. I've got the number now. But…" He reached for a pen. "Can you tell me where she lives? Maybe I can drive around and… I just want to… I know but…" Ting Wei (廷威) took a breath and nodded his head. "I understand." He closed his eyes. "If you hear anything, anything at all, could you call me just to let me know? Please." He nodded again. "Thank you."

Watching his cousin slowly hung up the phone, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is missing?"

"Since last night. She just ran out of the house after she talked to her mom. No one has seen or heard from her since."

"No one? Not even the ten sister?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked, genuinely surprised by this piece of news.

"They're all out looking for her now," Ting Wei (廷威) walked to the side board and picked up his keys. "I'm going to go into town. Maybe I can see if she's in any of the internet cafes."

"Biao Ge, you know the others have probably already checked those."

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Knowing the wait would kill him, Ah Ben (阿本) nodded in understanding and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go with you."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Ya Tou (丫頭) jumped the last two steps of the stairs and made for the door.

"Where you are you going?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked as he shrugged on his padded leather motorcycle jacket and patted himself for keys.

One foot out the door, Ya Tou (丫頭) turned to look at the young master. "Mei Mei is picking me up. We're going to go look for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) at the old park. It's her favorite place to go." She waved over her shoulder and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"I'll come with you," A-Wei (阿緯) volunteered and vaulted over the couch. For once, he wasn't his intentions to chase after Ya Tou (丫頭) but to be of some help. He glanced at his brothers, who were all in various state of exhaustion. "The more eyes the better."

Ya Tou (丫頭) nodded and motioned for him to hurry. The park was a big place to search on their own.

Xiao Yu (小煜) fixed the collar of his jacket as he came into the living room, one hand wrapped around his coffee mug. Ya Tou (丫頭) had given them all macchiatos while she rambled on how she wasn't going to be home to make lunch or dinner. None of them felt like eating anyways. "I thought we were all splitting up to look for Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?"

"We are," Wang Zi (王子) replied as he pocketed his wallet and grabbed his keys from the key dish Ya Tou (丫頭) had thoughtfully placed in the entryway for them. "Are you going with Wei Lian (威廉) or Xiao Jie (小傑)?"

"I'll go with you," Xiao Yu (小煜) replied and grabbed his wallet. "Xiao Jie (小傑), Wei Lian (威廉), go to the arcade and internet cafes, see if anyone there has seen Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Take a few of those pictures Wang Zi (王子) has with you." The two younger brothers nodded and took off, each one with a handful of pictures Wang Zi (王子) had reluctantly turned over for their use. Turns out his second brother had actually hid away all the photos of Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had stashed on him that one time; they had been kept in a geography book Wang Zi (王子) knew the brothers would never touch.

Ao Quan (敖犬) found his motorbike keys and slipped them into his pocket as he grabbed shoes. "I'm meeting Da Ya (大牙) at the department store. A few of the girls are going there to check the malls and local shops Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) usually likes to visit." He pocketed a few pictures of Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as he headed out the door. "Meet back here at one?"

"Yeah," Wang Zi (王子) agreed and grabbed a few more pictures, pausing briefly to stare at Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) smiling face. He wondered a moment how he could have ever found her presence annoying. "Guess what they say is true: you don't know how important someone is until they're gone."

"Hey," Xiao Yu (小煜) clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Wang Zi (王子) nodded, shaking off his depression. "Let's go."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Please eat something."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything since you got here."

"It's okay; I'm alright."

"And you didn't get to eat anything at the picnic either."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) shrugged and picked at the hem over the oversize shirt she wore as pajamas. She hadn't slept all night, her mind still churning away at the events of the last twenty-four hours. The shirt was to give her uniform time to be cleaned and aired out. "Sorry to trouble you."

"You're my friend, Gui Gui (鬼鬼). This isn't any trouble at all."

"You're going to be in trouble if your parents find out you're hiding a girl in your room."

"I don't care."

"Thanks Li Quan (李銓)," she reached out and squeezed his hand. "And thanks for not calling the others."

Nudging the platter of steamed meat buns closer, "I wouldn't betray you. If you don't want me to call them, I won't. But…" Li Quan (李銓) looked at her carefully. "But as your friend, I would want to know that you were safe."

She nodded, knowing that it was the truth and understanding that he was gently reminding her that what she was doing was wrong. "I know I'm being selfish here but I …"

"You are never selfish," he told her quietly, nudging the plate another inch closer. "You're just scared right now. And if you need some alone time… I can respect that."

"I just..." she sighed and picked up a meat bun to make him happy, he was trying so hard, "I don't want to answer any questions yet and I know everyone will have questions for me. _I_ have questions for me, and my mom. I just… I just don't want to answer anyone yet." She looked up at him. "Thank you for that."

"What what?"

"For not asking questions."

Li Quan (李銓) shrugged. "I figured that you'll tell me when you're ready. And if you're not ready, it's none of my business anyways."

She smiled at him. "Are you always so accepting?"

"What?"

"You never question anything. You just go with it."

He smiled and shrugged again. "Why fight what you cannot change?"

Turning sad eyes to him, "Are you still leaving?"

Making a face, he turned away. "It's not really up to me. My father's job is… complicated. I go where they tell me to go." Swinging his long legs over the bed, "But you will talk to me on MSN right? We'll still be friends even when I'm not here?"

Putting the food down, she leaned over and hugged him from behind, putting her cheek against his shoulder, squeezing tight. "We'll always be friends, Li Quan (李銓); no matter where you are or what happens in the future. You will _always_ be my friend."

He smiled and patted her arm, praying his parents don't walk in on this intimate scene. Then taking a breath, he turned and looked at her. "Now will you eat something? You're making me nervous with the not eating part. It's not like you."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled and nodded, taking a bite out of the meat bun. "Do you think you can let me stay here another day? Just until Monday. I'll figure something else out by then."

"Are you going to go to school?"

"Yeah," she made a face. "I can't hide forever," even if she wished it otherwise.

"You should at least tell the girls in the class that you're alright. I'm sure they'll be worried if they knew you had ran away from home and didn't contact any of them."

"You think I should?"

"You don't have to tell them where you are," he assured her. "But you need to tell them that you're alright."

She nodded, agreeing with him with a sigh. Digging into her bag, she turned on her phone. It chirped angrily at her. "Whoa… that's a lot of messages." She scrolled through the increasingly short and frantic texts from every member of the class… including Wang Zi (王子). Then checking voicemail, "Oh my god, I have eighty messages." Eighty was the max capacity for voice mail.

Smiling at her, Li Quan (李銓) opened a juice box and put it into her unresisting hands. "I told you people would be worried," though he really wasn't surprised by any of it. His friend was greatly loved, even if she didn't know it.

Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) face turned increasingly distressed as the messages in her voice mail got shorter, louder and angrier before turning pleading and frightened. "Oh god… they're going to kill me." She deleted all the messages and stared at her phone a minute.

"Send a text message," Li Quan (李銓) suggested, bringing her hand with the juice to her face. She unconsciously took a sip of the sweetened apple tea "That way they can't yell at you and still know you're okay." He picked up the meat bun and put it close to her mouth. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) automatically took a bite.

"Oh good idea," she nodded, chewing the food and punching away at her phone. "Li Quan (李銓), you're so smart!"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Ya Tou's (丫頭) phone vibrated in her pocket. Still searching the great big park, she briefly glanced at the message, not quite comprehending the words until a minute later. Gasping she read it again then squealed.

A-Wei (阿緯) was by Ya Tou's (丫頭) side in less than a minute. "What's the matter?"

"It's from Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," she turned the phone for him to read.

Blinking because the screen was too close to his nose, A-Wei (阿緯) backed up a step and read it out loud, "I'm safe and okay. See you at school." He blinked and read it again. "That's it? That's all we get?"

Making a helpless gesture, Ya Tou (丫頭) nodded and took her phone back. "I better tell the…"

Mei Mei ran up, waving her phone. "Did you get it?"

Nodding her head, Ya Tou (丫頭) looked ready to cry. "Thank god she's safe."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Mei Mei stared at her phone. "But where is she?"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) slammed the door behind him, almost smashing Xiao Yu's (小煜) face in the process. His anger was reaching a boiling point as he imagined all kinds of situation that involved strangling a certain missing girl at the moment. Silently, he cursed her for the short and uninformed message that didn't tell him anything!

"Er Ge," Xiao Yu (小煜) wasn't really complaining; he too afraid to complain right now, "calm down. At least we know she's safe."

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Wang Zi (王子) shouted into the empty house.

Xiao Yu (小煜) made a face. "Hopefully somewhere where she can't hear you," he shook his head at his usually calm and collected brother. "Sheesh, you got it bad. Maybe even worse than me, Wei Lian (威廉) and A-Wei (阿緯)… combined." And while he was amused by the state in which his brother had been reduced to, he also felt extremely sympathetic.

Wang Zi (王子) glared at him.

"Okay, okay," Xiao Yu (小煜) held up his hand in defense, "I'll stop talking." He headed to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? You haven't had much all day and you didn't eat dinner yesterday either."

"I'm fine," Wang Zi (王子) muttered as he threw himself into a chair, angered by the fact that he felt so helpless. He could picture so many scenarios where Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was alone and in pain… and there wasn't anything he could do about it but sit here worrying because he couldn't even find her. It was the most horrible feeling in the world – and he cursed her for being the one to make him feel this way.

"Here," Xiao Yu (小煜) placed the soda into Wang Zi's (王子) hand and sat down next to him. "You know, if you think about it, we are probably the only ones in the world that knows what she's going through." He sipped the sugar laden drink thoughtfully. "I mean, who else can say that they met brothers they didn't even know existed up until six months ago?"

Because he hadn't really considered it and it made perfect sense in a twisted idol drama universe kind of way, Wang Zi (王子) stopped his insistent foot tapping and grinned. "Yeah… I guess that's true. I mean, we kind of pop into each other's lives out of nowhere. Probably would have never even met if Dad hadn't decided that he wanted one big happy family."

"Hey, at least Dad knew about and took care of each of us," Xiao Yu (小煜) murmured, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't even have that."

"From what Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) said at the park," Wang Zi (王子) concluded carefully as his mind calmed and his rational side took over once more, "he's been looking for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) for some a long time now. He wasn't unaware of her existence; she was though. Something happened to separate them."

Xiao Yu (小煜) considered it a moment and replied in a manner that was soberly humbled, "I don't know what I'd do if someone took you and the other brothers away _now_."

Looking at him, "Are you saying you've gotten use to having us around?"

"It's nice," Xiao Yu (小煜) said with a shrug, "not being an only child. I'm never alone now… which is good, I guess. Never lonely that's for sure. And when I'm in trouble, I know that you guys are around." He looked at Wang Zi (王子). "It's a good feeling to know that you belong somewhere."

Wang Zi (王子) smiled, returning the sentiment in kind then thought of the usually happy little Gui Gui (鬼鬼) all by herself. "I bet she feels pretty lonely right now."

"Yeah. It's hard to imagine dealing with something like this on your own; I mean, we had each other even if we didn't get along at the beginning. We at least knew that we weren't all alone in this crazy thing. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) probably didn't call the ten sisters because she knows that they won't understand; they don't get what's it like. But we do." He was relieved to think about it now even if he had been angry and resentful at the beginning. "Hey, at least we know that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is the type to think on her feet. She'll be alright."

"Will she?" he shook his head, worried about her all over again. "I don't know. You didn't see the look in Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) eyes yesterday. She was really scared… I've never seen her scared like that." Wang Zi (王子) leaned back and relived the moment in his mind. She had been wide eyed and frightened, so unlike when he had threatened her – that time she merely closed her eyes and waited for the blow. "It's like someone had shaken her foundation."

"They did," Xiao Yu (小煜) pointed out. "I'd be pretty freaked too if someone told me everything about my life was a lie."

Frowning at him, "What are you talking about?" Wang Zi (王子) hit him lightly on the arm. "Someone did!"

Xiao Yu (小煜) laughed and scratched his head. "Oh yeah…"

Sighing with exhaustion and worry, Wang Zi (王子) stared at the ceiling a moment. "I hope she's alright."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) clutched his phone and closed his eyes in relief, ignoring the passing crowd of people that were starting to regard him funny.

"Biao Ge," Ah Ben (阿本) stopped by his cousin, gently apologizing to the people around them with a gentle shy smile that went a long way to mollify several irritated weekend shoppers. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Taking a breath, he handed him his phone, "She's alright."

Ah Ben (阿本) grabbed the phone, read the message and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Hey," Xiao Gui (小鬼) frowned at the two of them standing in the middle of a busy walkway. "You guys are blocking traffic. Move!" tugging on the two grinning idiots until they were huddled by a street vendor selling leather accessories and milk shakes – he blinked at the combination. "What's going on?"

"We can stop looking now," Ah Ben (阿本) smiled and gave Xiao Gui (小鬼), who had come out to help, the phone. "She's okay."

Backing up a step to read the too-close text screen, "I am alright. Will talk to you soon." He scratched his head and shrugged. "Well, not much there but at least the kid had enough sense to send a message."

"Of course she'd tell me, she knew I'd be worried." Ting Wei (廷威) took a breath and let it out slow. "I'm just glad that she's safe and still talking to me. Thank god I didn't tell Father about her going missing yet. He would totally go crazy." He sighed with relief and let himself feel the tension go before he looked at his friend with a kind of dazed wonder. "I got my sister back…"

Xiao Gui (小鬼) grinned at him. "God, you look like a sap," and couldn't be happier for his friend.

"My sister is BACK!" Ting Wei (廷威) jumped up and down excitedly, completely destroying the cool and collect persona that the rest of the student body was accustom to seeing. "She's finally home!"

Ah Ben (阿本) and Xiao Gui (小鬼) exchanged helplessly amused glances, mutually understanding that they were going to let Ting Wei (廷威) have his moment of joy while he still could. It was still going to be an upward climb from now on but at least they knew that Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) precious baby sister was alive, well and going to the very same school. That in and of itself was worth celebrating.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I've done the big reveal and will wrap up the back story soon. Time to move onto the romantic front! Should I make it hard for them or fall back to the easy manner in which they got together?


	15. Chapter 14 – Avoidance

**Chapter 14 – Avoidance **

* * *

Monday morning, it was unusually early for room 206 to be completely full of students. But before the clock struck 7:30, 90% of the students were in their seats, distractedly chatting with one another – all attempting to put on an appearance of normal. Wang Zi (王子) was the only one that was silent, keeping an eye on the door and ignoring his brothers' attempts to give him breakfast. The only students missing were Ah Ben (阿本), Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Li Quan (李銓) – which did nothing to calm Wang Zi's (王子) already irritated mood.

"Where is she?" Tong Tong (彤彤) asked hesitantly, giving up the pretence completely. She was doing a horrible job at it anyways. "She says she'd be here."

"Calm down," Da Ya (大牙) replied, playing with the edge of her notebook nervously. She hadn't felt this nervous since having to announce her relationship with Ao Quan (敖犬) in front of the whole class. "It's still early."

Xiao Jie (筱捷) looked around at the other sisters and asked the question none of them wanted to, "What if she changed her mind? What if she isn't coming?"

"No," Ya Tou (丫頭) shook her head. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would have called if she wasn't coming. She wouldn't just disappear."

"You guys are thinking too much," Ao Quan (敖犬) reprimanded, uncomfortably watching Wang Zi's (王子) tense back. His brother hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down and seemed to be made of rock as everyone speculated around him.

Xiao Yu (小煜) frown at the rest of the class. "Let's just wait and see. Wild guesses isn't helping."

A movement at the door had everyone gasping in anticipation.

Ah Ben (阿本) walked in to tense silence followed by loud disappointment. He glanced at the empty seat at the far corner of the room. "She hasn't arrived yet?"

The entire class shook their head in unison.

"Is she alright? Has anyone seen her?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked.

Again, everyone shook their heads with Da Ya (大牙) answering, "No one has seen her since Friday. We're all waiting for her."

Nodding his head, Ah Ben (阿本) poked his head outside the class and shook his head at someone.

"Is Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) out there?" Wang Zi (王子) asked suddenly.

Eyes that revealed regret and protectiveness, Ah Ben (阿本) nodded, waiting for judgment. He was going to stand by family.

"He might as well wait in here with the rest of us," Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Yu (小煜) replied at the same time. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded their agreement. The talk yesterday stuck in their minds.

Ao Quan (敖犬) looked at his two younger brothers with a queer eye. "When did the two become so in synch?"

Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Yu (小煜) chose to ignore him as they watch Ah Ben (阿本) beckon his cousin in.

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) walked in with a spray of colorful Garber daisies and a presence that made the rest of the boys in the room look weak in comparison. He wasn't shy nor anxious, just calmly awaiting the appearance of his sister. He nodded his greeting, not the least nonplus by the number of eyes trained on him. His mind was occupied by more important things.

"She should be here soon," Ah Ben (阿本) said quietly, twitchy with nerves as he glanced at his watch.

"I know," Ting Wei (廷威) replied calmly, "I'm not worried."

"Well I am," Ah Ben (阿本) admitted honestly. "How do I explain it to Uncle if Gui Gui (鬼鬼) suddenly up and disappears."

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wouldn't do that!" Ya Tou (丫頭) cried out looking around at the other ten sisters. "Right?" her eyes reflected her fears and she was looking for reassurances from the people that knew Gui Gui (鬼鬼) best. But then… none of them were the ones that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned to when she was in trouble. The silence sent her fears skyrocketing. "Right?"

"Of course she won't," Da Ya (大牙) replied firmly. "She's no coward."

Xiao Xun (小薰) nodded. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has never shied away when there's a fight. She'll be here."

"No one is fighting with her, no one wants to argue with her, no one wants her upset, least of all me," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) explained quietly, "We're not looking to rip her out of her existing life. But my father and I have spent the last fifteen years looking for my sister; we are not just going to walk away because it's going to get hard."

The class exchanged looks of trepidation. "You're not going to take Gui Gui (鬼鬼) away from us, right?" Xiao Jie (筱捷) asked innocently. "We don't want Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to leave us."

"Where life takes my sister is completely up to her," Ting Wei (廷威) clarified with a shrug, "I just want to make sure I stay a part of it."

"Biao Ge," Ah Ben (阿本) nudged his cousin with his elbow and, as one, everyone turned to the back entrance of the class.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stood framed in the doorway, one hand clutching the strap of her book bag and the other clinched into a tight fist around her necklace – she hadn't taken it off; couldn't bring herself to do it. Her face was pale, her eyes looked red and puffy from tears. Her slightly rumpled look attested to the weekend she had spent tortured by half truths and questions she couldn't bring herself to ask or answer.

Li Quan (李銓) appeared over Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) shoulder, concern written clearly on his face. If he was startled to find the class full so early in the morning, he wasn't paying enough attention to anything else but Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to express it. Holding his backpack with one hand, he was trying to urge a cup of soymilk into Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) with the other. "You've got to eat _something_," he whispered, oblivious of the staring faces.

"I'm okay," she whispered back and tried to go to her seat.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Ting Wei (廷威) called to her gently. He had no intentions of scaring her but he will not be ignored.

Unable to meet his eyes, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) bowed and stared at his shoes, "Senior Classmate (學長)."

Something inside of Ting Wei (廷威) contracted in pain. "So formal," hoping to lighten the mood but didn't push the issue. There was time enough in the future for her to be comfortable with him again… as she once was. Looking at the flowers in his hand, "I hope you like daisies. They reminded me of you." He took a step closer and held out the flowers, not wanting to crowd her.

A little surprised, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked at the brightly colored daisies then smiled gently at the senior, "I love daisies. They're my favorite!" and took them with delight, her bubbly nature refusing not to be touched by the act.

Letting out a silent sigh of satisfaction, Ting Wei (廷威) smiled back and watched at Gui Gui (鬼鬼) poked her nose into the scentless flowers. He had actually known she would like them; they were Xiao Xing's (小星) favorite.

Happy with the little gift, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked up and guilelessly said, "Thank you Senior Classmate (謝謝學長)," and effectively dampened Ting Wei's (廷威) uplifting mood.

He silently reminded himself not to rush her and that it would take time and space for her to accept him and his father back into her life. But knowing that this was his sister and seeing her really for the first time with renewed eyes, he couldn't help but long for the day when she could call him Ge Ge (哥哥) again. "Well, I… I should get to class before the bell rings." He hesitated, wondering if it was appropriate for him to ask yet. "Um…"

"I talked to my mom Friday night," she told him, knowing that were she in his place, she'd want to know. "She told me some stuff."

"How much did she tell you?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, even knowing that he was opening wounds for her. But he needed to know. He needed to know just how far the lies have gone and where she stood now.

The tears came unbidden to her eyes and she looked away.

"Okay, that's enough," Li Quan (李銓) pulled Gui Gui (鬼鬼) back away from Ting Wei (廷威) so she could wipe her tears in private. He leaned in and got into Ting Wei's (廷威) face. "Hasn't she cried enough already this weekend?"

A tense silence followed. "And how would you know what she was doing this weekend?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked softly enough to be heard and darkly enough to be menacing.

"Because I was with her all…"

"Li Quan (李銓)!" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) frowned at him.

Shutting up, Li Quan (李銓) shook his head and grabbed Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) arm to escort her to her seat.

"You were with her all weekend?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked neutrally.

Wei Lian (威廉) frowned in confusion. "But Li Quan (李銓), I called you on Saturday to see if you've seen Gui Gui (鬼鬼). You said you didn't know where she was."

The rest of the class turned as one to frown at Li Quan (李銓).

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) glared back. "I asked him not to say anything. He was just being a good friend to me."

Li Quan (李銓) made a apologetic tilt of his head at Wei Lian (威廉). "I'm sorry I lied," and he was sorry, he just didn't regret it.

Looking hurt, Wei Lian (威廉) slumped in his seat. A-Wei (阿緯) patted his brother sympathetically on the back.

"It's not his fault," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said in Li Quan's (李銓) defense.

Taking a breath, Ting Wei (廷威) nodded his head. "Thank you, Li Quan (李銓), for taking care of Gui Gui (鬼鬼)."

Frowning, Li Quan (李銓) shook his head. "I don't need your thanks. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is my friend; this is what friends do for each other."

"Well you have my thanks regardless," Ting Wei (廷威) replied but there was something in his tone that held a warning.

Sensing the hardness in his cousin's voice, Ah Ben (阿本) gave him a push toward the door. "It's time for class."

"Right," Ting Wei (廷威) slanted his cousin look that said a lot then reluctantly left the classroom with one final look at his sister. She stared back with wet eyes and a sorrowful glaze that tugged strongly at his heart. He knew things would eventually be better but right now, it hurt like hell.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The bell rang for lunch time and the class stood in attention as the teacher left. Teacher Na Dou (納豆) looked around the unusually subdued class tentatively as he gathered up his books and headed for the teacher's lounge. It was the first time his class had been so quiet and attentive… it was creeping him out.

Everyone looked at one another, no one daring to move as they wonder which of them would be making the first move to talk to Gui Gui (鬼鬼).

Wang Zi (王子) decided that he's waited long enough and decided to take his fate into his own hands. Leaning across the aisles, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), I want to talk to you."

Startled, the girl in question was on her feet and moving quickly toward the door with the intent to escape before anyone can ask her anything. "I'm going to buy lunch! (我去買便當!)" then was gone before anyone could so much as blink.

"I'll go with you! (我跟妳去!)" Li Quan (李銓) and Ah Ben (阿本) called as they chased her out the door, both determined to get to her first.

"I'll buy it for you, (我買給妳)" Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Yu (小煜) called out as well as they leapt from their desks almost running into one another at the doorway.

"Wait for me! (等等我!)" the ten sisters crashed into one another as they got to the door too late.

Li Quan (李銓), Wang Zi (王子), Xiao Yu (小煜) and Ah Ben (阿本) stepped into the hall and found it empty. Looking around, they were startled to find that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had managed to escape in less time than it took for them to get out of the classroom despite their determination and superior leg length.

"What the…" Xiao Yu (小煜) made a circle and sighed. "She's kind of scary sometimes."

Frustrated, Wang Zi (王子) felt like kicking something. "That _stupid_ girl!"

"She probably went to the cafeteria," Li Quan (李銓) murmured worried, "She barely ate anything all weekend," then headed in that direction.

"I don't like this," Ah Ben (阿本) muttered and glanced at his watch. "I better find my cousin," and headed for the stairs to the senior's classrooms, completely oblivious of anything else. His first priority was Ting Wei (廷威) and Xiao Xing (小星)… No, she's call Gui Gui (鬼鬼) now, not Xiao Xing (小星). He mustn't forget that.

Xiao Yu (小煜) watched Wang Zi (王子) for a moment, noting that his second brother looked extremely thoughtful as he gaze into nothing for a moment. "Where do you think she went?"

"Nowhere we should be able to guess easily," Wang Zi (王子) replied quite seriously. "Reason she didn't call her friends was because she didn't want to answer any questions… And we all have questions. She's hiding somewhere where we won't think to look for her. Somewhere that she thinks she'd be safe from people," and considered his options. A idea popped into his head. "Tell the others I'm going to go look for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and keep everyone here," then headed to the last place he knew he would want to be.

"Are you sure?" Xiao Yu (小煜) called after him.

"Yeah," and waved him off, picking up speed as he became more convinced where his little ghost was headed to.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

A shiver ran up Gui Gui's (鬼鬼), spine. She didn't know why but she felt as if a great force was coming toward her. Looking around, she didn't see anything off with the other students milling about, going to lunch, chatting with friends. But yet something had disturbed the air around her… something that was definitely directed at her.

Shivering again, she looked up to find a familiar figure running toward her.

Eyes wide with surprise at being found so quickly, she turned and bolted.

Huffing, Wang Zi (王子) stared after Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) retreating figure in dismay which was quickly followed up with anger as dangerous thoughts flitted through his mind, "It's not like I'm going to do anything to you. And yet you're avoiding me? Avoiding _me_?"

Remembering that it was Li Quan (李銓) that she spend days with practicing dance move so intimate it should be illegal, Li Quan (李銓) who she had her arms wrap around only last Friday, Li Quan (李銓) she went to when she was hurting and needed comfort… it sent a jealous rage through him that knew no rhyme nor reason.

Shouting at her racing back, "I said I wanted to talk to you!" then took off after her.

_[Note: Insert chase scene from Episode 11 at 28:45; it was a funny chase scene. Just remove the dialogue. (see below for link) End at scene where they're back in the classroom.]_

Gasping for air, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) dropped into her seat in exhaustion. The race around the entirety of the school was both ridiculous and stupid and yet… she did it anyways. The question was: why the hell was Wang Zi (王子) following her the entire time? One would think that he'd have given up by the second lap around the gym. Besides which, didn't she already give up on him? She didn't even pull any tricks this time, why does he keep chasing her?

"Are you alright?" Xiao Xun (小薰) asked, her eyes going from an exhausted Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to an irritated and panting Wang Zi (王子) who had ran back into the class at her heels.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼), out of breath, could do nothing more than shake her head and try to get oxygen back into her lungs in great big gulps.

"Take off your vest," Xiao Jie (筱捷) suggested, tugging gently on Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) uniform.

"Here," Ya Tou (丫頭) pulled tissues from her bag, offering them to Gui Gui (鬼鬼) in a hurry.

The girls fussed over Gui Gui (鬼鬼) audibly as she sat there trying to catch her breath, shaking her head at their questions.

"Hey," Ao Quan (敖犬) watched a tired Wang Zi (王子) questioningly as his younger brother dropped into the seat in front of him. "What's up with you?"

Not bothering to even turn, Wang Zi (王子) continued to watch Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as she rushed to her seat amongst the safety of the ten sisters. His annoyance was almost palatable. He had no intentions for confronting her in front of the class – nor could he.

"Er Ge (二哥), are you alright?" A-Wei (阿緯) asked, concern clearly written on his face.

Xiao Yu (小煜) looked from his out-of-breath brother to the equally exhausted Gui Gui (鬼鬼) across the room. "I'm going to guess you didn't catch up to her then."

Wang Zi (王子) stopped panting long enough to glare at Xiao Yu (小煜) for the unnecessary observation before turning back to watch Gui Gui (鬼鬼) just as the teacher walked back into the classroom.

"Class," the teacher called, clapping his hands to get their attention, "quiet now. Let's get ready for class." He looked cheerfully around the room. "Class monitor?"

Xiao Ma (小馬) nodded reluctantly, "Stand (起立)," and heard the shuffling of chairs being pushed back. "Bow. (敬禮)"

Forcing herself to stand, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) felt the blood rush behind her ears and her vision blurred by vertigo and darkness.

He had almost turned to stand when Wang Zi (王子) felt something off about the sluggish way Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was moving. His eyes widen in horror as he saw her face drain of color and her stance tilt. Rushing from his seat and around the rest of the rows of students, he got there just in time to take her weight as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) collapsed into his arms.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)!" Xiao Jie's (筱捷) alarmed cry alerted the rest of the class.

Unable to help feeling the irony of what it took for her to end up in his arms, Wang Zi (王子) almost said, "Gotcha," out loud but reframed from it. Still a little short on breath, he looked at the dismayed teacher up front. "Teacher, I'm going to take Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to the infirmary."

"Yes, yes," the teacher waved them along, his face reflecting his fear for Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) health. "Hurry..."

With the rest of the class calling after him, Wang Zi (王子) carried Gui Gui (鬼鬼) from the room. He shot Li Quan (李銓) a warning look when the taller boy made a move to help. He wasn't going to release Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to him no matter what. The message seemed to have been received since Li Quan (李銓) back off. And as he passed Ah Ben (阿本) on his way out, he saw that the newest member of the class was already texting on his phone, probably to warn his cousin of what happened. A jolt of annoyance went through Wang Zi (王子) but he didn't so much as pause.

Right now, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was simply more important.

_To be continued…._

* * *

**Author's Note**: There! Two updates in one day!

Author's Note: If you didn't see the chase scene, here it is: http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v= ffCKH66PvO0&feature =related


	16. Chapter 15 – Confession

**Chapter 15 – Confession **

* * *

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The annoying buzz of the incoming text was ignored by the students all around; he certainly wasn't the only one that kept his phone on during class. A part of him was tempted to pick it up but he's made it a habit of not breaking school rules, it looked bad and he had a reputation to maintain.

Across the aisle, Xiao Gui (小鬼) leaned over and hissed, "Pick it up."

"We're in class," he hissed back, motioning for his friend pay attention to the dull lesson being taught in monotone. It was like watching paint dry.

"Who cares?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) replied with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't like half the class wasn't already asleep anyways. "Pick it up."

"I can't."

"It might be your dad."

"It's not. He doesn't use texting – he's old school," which was perfectly true. As brilliant as his father was, the old man never learned to keep up with technology despite urging from his son and colleagues.

"Might be Ah Ben (阿本) then."

"Why would he be texting me in class?"

"Because he's in the same class as your sister," Xiao Gui (小鬼) reminded his best friend unnecessarily.

Ting Wei (廷威) still hesitated but now he looked torn. The phone buzzed again.

"Answer your freaking phone!" Xiao Gui (小鬼) snapped a lot louder than intended. The rest of the class turned, even the boring biology teacher, who had been steadily ignoring the exchange looked at them wide-eyed from above her thick rimmed glasses.

"Is there a problem?" the timid teacher asked. She was just shy of five feet tall and this was her first teaching job. She looked more like a student than teacher.

"There's no problem," Ting Wei (廷威) answered with a reassuring smile. He kept the rest of the class in check by example for most part despite turning down the position of class monitor – probably something to do with his physical bulk.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) rolled his eyes. "He's got a family crisis right now but doesn't want to break the rules about no cell phones in the class."

The teacher blinked blankly behind thick glasses a moment, bewildered by some logic. "Well if it's a family emergency..."

"It's fine," Ting Wei (廷威) replied, shooting Xiao Gui (小鬼) a sharp warning look. He did not want his private family issues to be school gossip. He didn't like it and he seriously doubt Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would appreciate it.

Around him, a few of the girls murmured sympathetic words.

Rolling his eyes again, Xiao Gui (小鬼) watched as the teacher turned back to her lesson before nudging Ting Wei (廷威) again by kicking him in the shin. "Check your freaking phone, you idiot. If something has happened to Xiao Xing (小星) and you weren't there, you're going to regret it for the rest of your miserable existence."

It was the evoking of his sister's name, her real name, that did it. Pulling his phone out from under the desk, he scanned the short message from Ah Ben (阿本): "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) fainted. On her way to the infirmary." He was out of his chair and out the door before he even realized it.

Xiao Gui (小鬼) and the rest of the class stared after him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

The chalk in the teacher's hand make a clinking sound when it hit the ground. "What just happened?"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

_[Note: Just for fun, insert song "Bitter Tea," right here for background effect. Oh, what the heck, just insert the beginning of the infirmary scene from episode 11 here too, right up to the point where she wakes up. I'm going to change the conversation completely to fit my story so don't bother trying to fit it into the same setup.]_

The palms of Wang Zi's (王子) hands felt hot and sweaty as he sat in the uncomfortable chair by the infirmary bed. He was nervous… with good reasons. He'd never seen anyone so frail before, so delicately helpless. The earlier anger at her avoiding him faded to the background as the guilt of making her exert herself surfaced. Anyone with eyes can see that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) spent a weekend doing nothing but crying. And here he was, the ass that he was, making her run from him.

What was the matter with him? It's like all that smart logic everyone says he has goes out the door whenever it was about her. The philosophers and poets were right: love makes even the smartest man stupid.

Oh god, did he _really_ just mentally admit to the fact that he might be in love with this girl? Oh how the mighty has fallen.

Shifting over to the bed, he looked at her soft appealing face in the light from the window. How did he never notice now pretty she was? Perhaps her overwhelming personality has always been the focus of his attention and he never really looked at the girl and see her for who she really was. Well… he's looking now. And he couldn't quite help but see just what he's been missing all this time.

Brushing her hair aside from her brows, he marveled at the silky softness of each individual strand. Reaching out, he touched her forehead, warm and smooth under his fingers but not sickly hot as he feared. Her cheeks were gently round and adorable, a bit pale but otherwise healthy. His knuckle paused a moment before it touched her lips, soft and unpainted; her breath warmed the air against his finger. He withdrew his hand quickly, wondering what he was doing. And yet…

Leaning across her, he stared at her face again, memorizing each detail. She really was very pretty. He couldn't believe he missed it. Big wide set eyes framed by fluttering lashes that he knew twinkled with laughter when she was happy. He leaned a little closer. A button nose that wiggled adorably when she was up to one of her schemes. He leaned just a bit closer. Full lips that were more apt to joyous laughter than the dejected frown he constantly evoke from her. She had such beautiful lips…

Bright eyes opened… then blinked.

Startled, Wang Zi (王子) pulled back quickly.

"What were you doing just now?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, confused. "What were you trying to do?"

Embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position, Wang Zi (王子) withdrew into his usual haughty self. "Since people of such lower IQ aren't likely to die over something as insignificant as fainting, I don't know why I bothered being concerned on your behalf." He mentally winced the second it was out his mouth. Why... why... why did he say that! What the hell was wrong with him?

She blinked at him incomprehensibly for a moment then looked away. She was silent for a moment as she digested his words. "Well if you're done, you can leave. I think I'd like to rest a little longer here." She turned and faced away from him.

"I have something to say to you," Wang Zi (王子) replied, watching her back for a moment, feeling unusually awkward… and stupid. It wasn't until he stood up to ease some of his twitchiness that he realized that he was also ridiculously nervous.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned, bewildered by the way Wang Zi (王子) was behaving. When he hedged and hodged another minute without saying anything, she frowned. "Well? What is it? If you have something to say, hurry up and say it."

Annoyed with himself for acting and being a fool, he forged ahead gracelessly and blurted out, "I think we should go on a date."

For a full minute, she stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Well?" impatient to get an answer and nervous at not getting the one he hoped for. A month ago, he would have been confident that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would jump at the chance to go out with him. But that was a month ago; a month before Li Quan (李銓) showed up and monopolize Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) attention. Two weeks before Ah Ben (阿本) came into the picture to throw all of them into chaos. And it was before the whole things with Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) came into light. Now he wasn't sure of anything where she was concerned.

Her lower lip jotted out and trembled with suppressed emotions. "Did you ask me on a date out of pity?"

He blinked in surprise. _That_ was completely out of the left field.

"Poor Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," she said in anger, mockingly herself as she knew others would, "Her whole life has been this one big fat lie. How can anyone be _so_ stupid?" She swallowed hard, pain making her voice quiver. "I don't want – or need – your pity. (我不要, 也不需要, 你的同情.)"

Irked with her now, "Are you an idiot? (妳是笨蛋嗎?)"

"You must think I am if you thought I would fall for your misplaced sympathies."

"You really _are_ an idiot," he muttered and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I didn't ask you out because I pity you. (我约妳 不是因為我同情妳.) No one is pitying you. (沒人在可憐妳!)"

Because anger was easier to deal with than mortification, "Then why are you asking me out? (那你幹麼约我?)"

"Because I like you, you stupid girl! (妳這個笨女孩子, 因為我喜歡妳啊!)" finally snapping under the constant strain of holding himself in. "I LIKE YOU! (我喜歡妳!)"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was shocked deaf, dumb and blind.

Wang Zi (王子) closed his eyes and groaned in pain. It was like he's completely lost his mind! He had not meant to tell her that, much less shout it at her. Okay, maybe _he_ was the idiot. "That wasn't supposed to come out like that."

She was staring at him again, emotions so close to the surface that it threatened to spill over.

"Say something, (說話啞)" he muttered embarrassed by his complete and utter lack of poise.

"Why? (為什麼?)" she was so confused. Everything was so confusing; nothing was what it seemed anymore. "Why do you like me? (你為什麼喜歡我?)"

He shrugged. He wasn't really completely sure himself. "Because you're silly." He rolled his eyes at the world. "And you're sweet. You're big-hearted. You're always around. You don't quit... ever. You're kind. You're funny. You're smart. You're pretty. You're..."

"Okay," she stopped him, eyes tearing because she didn't know he had ever really thought of her as anything but annoying. Actually, she never thought that he thought of her at all.

"You're wonderful," he said quietly, taking hold of her hand. "You're _so_ wonderful."

The first tear spilled over her cheek though she had tried to valiantly to keep it at bay.

"And I like you, (而且 我喜歡妳)," he finished, pressing her hand to his cheek. "I _really_ like you. (我真的很喜歡妳)."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't know why she was crying but the emotions just couldn't be halted as the tears seems to burst from a dam she's been hold back with her bare hands. She didn't know what to say to him... she just didn't. Three weeks ago, she'd jump at even a chance that Wang Zi (王子) might look her way. And now, here he was right in front of her, telling her that he liked her... her, Gui Gui (鬼鬼). But all she could do was cry. And they weren't even tears of joy; they were tears of anguish and pain.

"It's okay," he said softly, holding her hand as her whole face crumbled. "You don't have to say anything at all."

Shaking her head, trying to convey that she wasn't crying because of him, "My... my life is such... such a mess," she sobbed, unable to hold herself together. "I just... I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," he informed her in that very sensible, logical tone of his that spoke nothing but the truth. He lifted her face to look at him. "You're still the same girl that tortured me and the other boys when we got to the school. The same girl that helped scared Xiao Jie (小傑) into getting his memory back. The girl that spend a whole night making me English flash cards. You're still the same person that can play trick with the best of them. You are Gui Gui (鬼鬼); that hasn't changed. And you are still the same girl that I fell for."

"But..." she couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop herself from crying. "But I... I'm such a mess right now. I don't even know where I will be and how I'm going to…"

"Shh..." he brushed his thumbs against her wet cheek, feeling his own heart contract with pain at her suffering. "It's okay," pulling her shivering body close, "It's going to be alright." She sobbed into his shoulder, all her fear and anger finally finding release in a safe place. "Whatever happens from here on out, I'll be here. Just let it all out," he tightened his hold on her as her sobs became screams and she shook all over with the emotions she couldn't vocalize. "It's okay. I'm here."

Burying her face into his shirt, she let herself be protected and allow herself to feel the agony of betrayal and the pain of all those lonely years without the family she's been denied. Her cried for the injustice of it all and let Wang Zi (王子) sooth her fears with words she couldn't hear above the internal screaming in her head and the splintering of her own heart.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) clinched his fists and leaned against the wall outside the nurses' office, torturing himself with the sounds of Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) heartbroken sobs. Each cry was a dagger at his heart. And each dagger carried the weight of each momentous occasion in her life he missed. It tore his soul apart.

Any residual anger and pain he might have felt for having been denied his sister all these years fell to the wayside. No one suffered more than that sweet girl and she was, by far, the most innocent victim in all this.

"Ting Wei (廷威)."

Turning, he was startled to see his dapple dressed father make his way over to him. "Father…"

"What are you doing here?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked as he glanced up at the sign overhead. Frowning with concern, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head quickly, Ting Wei (廷威) briefly wondered if… "Father, what are you doing here?"

Looking both excited and flustered, "I couldn't just go to work like it was any other day of the week. I had to see her."

The broken sobs from inside the infirmary was the only sound heard as Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) stood there helplessly, wondering how he could tell his father… or how he could spring all this on Gui Gui (鬼鬼) when she was already hurting so badly. "I don't think right now is the best time to…"

"Young master Lu (陸少爺)."

Ting Wei (廷威) and his father turned and watched as elegantly dressed woman hurried their way, only to slow as she came closer, apprehension and regret clouding her eyes. Almost twenty years later, she was still as beautiful as the day she entered the Lu Family home as secretary to the former master of the house.

Old Master Lu's (陸老爺) eyes went wide. He had expected to eventually see her but even so, her appearance still shocked him. "Gui Ying (貴櫻)."

Flustered and uneasy, she looked every which way except at Old Master Lu (陸老爺). She had forgotten that he was no longer the young master of the house; that titled how belonged to the son. When her eyes finally fell on Ting Wei (廷威), she stared for a moment at his chiseled jaw and masterful air and felt a lurch in her stomach. He looked just like his father. "You're all grown up, Ting Wei (廷威)."

Vague memories of a kind auntie that gave him sweets on holidays and a tiny angel as his sister, "Auntie Wu (吳阿姨)." He inclined his head in respectful greeting because deep down he knew – and could even understand – why she did what she did.

"Gui Ying (貴櫻), what are you doing here?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked quietly, all kinds of emotions running their course through his mind and heart. Twenty years later and she still had a devastating effect on his peace of mind.

"The school called and said…" the crying from inside the nurses' office finally registered in her mind. She looked at the door in horror. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼)…" and made to go in.

Moving with speeds that served him well during competitions, Ting Wei (廷威) planted himself in the doorway. Being as tall as his own father and considerably bulkier, he made a rather dangerously effective barricade. "Now isn't the right time to see her."

"Her?" Old Master Lu's (陸老爺) went to the sign above the door, heard the sounds of feminine distress from within, looked at the dismay on Gui Ying's (貴櫻) face, considered why Ting Wei (廷威) might be at the door in the first place and put it all together quickly. "It's her, isn't it? It's Xiao Xing (小星)." He too made to go through the door.

"No," Ting Wei (廷威) said more firmly this time as he blocked his father's attempt to see his sister. "Now isn't the right time."

"I haven't seen in her fifteen years," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) grounded out in frustration, "There is no right or wrong time anymore."

"Not like this," his son insisted in a tone much sharper than he's ever addressed his father with. No matter what, he had to put his sister's well-being first. "And not right now. Listen to her," he tilted his head toward the inside of the nurses' office. "She's hurting. _We_ hurt her."

That gave them pause… and they stood silently in the hall listening to the soft sounds of Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) subsiding sobs of pain and loss hit them like rocks. It was the most heartbreaking thing any of them had ever heard.

"She doesn't cry," Gui Ying (貴櫻) murmured softly as she felt tears of regret come to her eyes. "She hasn't really cried since that first week after…" she closed her eyes and the guilt and regret from the past press down on her.

Holding his breath and listening to his daughter's voice for the first time in too many years, Old Master Lu (陸老爺) relived all the pains they've all endured over the years because of the mistakes _he_ made. Then he saw the pain on Ting Wei's (廷威) eyes. Touching his son's shoulder, "You didn't do this. You had no part in what happened. Don't lay this on yourself."

"She's crying," Ting Wei (廷威) whispered softly, hurting for her. It didn't matter who did what anymore. All he knew that was, "My baby sister is crying. And we are the ones that made her cry."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) gently cradled the tired girl in his arms, rocking her gently to sooth her. She was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally; and the only thing he could do for her was to hold her. All he wanted to do was to stop her pain.

Coming back to realty again, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sniffled and felt horribly embarrassed, "Sorry," wiping her face with her hands and trying to sit upright again. She couldn't believe after weeks of avoiding him, the first thing she did was weep all over his shirt.

"Shh…" holding her tighter when she tried to pull away. "Just stay here another minute." He didn't want to let go yet.

Because it felt safe and warm in his arms, she allowed herself to be protected from the world, falling back into his embrace like a lost child seeking shelter from the rain. She had almost drifted off to much needed sleep when murmuring voices woke her. Lifting her head, she looked toward the door, straining to hear. It didn't take a genius to guess who was out there.

A heated ball of fury formed in Wang Zi's (王子) stomach until he saw the look on Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) face. She looked lost, sad, desolate and nervous. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. "Would you like me ask them to leave?"

She shook her head. She needed to face them at some point and this seemed as good of a time as any. Putting it off wasn't going to make the problem go away; even she knew that. And nothing was going to make it hurt less. "Do you think they're upset? Did I upset them?"

Wang Zi (王子) would bet his father's fortune that they were, but not for the reason Gui Gui (鬼鬼) thinks. But she wouldn't be Gui Gui (鬼鬼) if she didn't think that way. Is it any wonder that he liked her? "Don't worry about them. You're more important."

For a moment, she stared at him in surprised disbelief.

"What?" frowning at her. "What's that look for?"

"You just said that I'm more important."

"Yes, so?"

She continued to stare.

"Stop that," he snapped half-heartedly, self-conscious now.

"Sorry," she murmured, blushing with embarrassment. It seemed strange to hear compliments from him. She was so use to him finding her annoying.

He watched her a moment then touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She started and turned to stare at him again. "Don't look so surprised. I was serious when I said that I'm going to be here for you and that I like you. When things are calmer and when you're ready, we'll go on a date. You can pick the time and place; I'll make sure I'm free."

She eyed him dubiously. "Are you…"

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I'll deck you," he warned her in an all too serious tone.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled, knowing he didn't mean it.

He smiled back; he couldn't help himself. "Do you want me to ask them to come in?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" His arms tightened ever so slightly around her. He didn't want her alone.

It was at the tip of her tongue to say yes but this wasn't Wang Zi's (王子) problem and he shouldn't have to deal with it. Besides, she wasn't sure if she wanted to embarrass herself again in front of him. "No, I think I need to do this on my own."

He squeezed her hand again. "You know about me and my brothers, right?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded hesitantly.

"Six months ago, we each of us found out that weren't the only child that our fathers had and that our father has been lying to us our whole lives," he leaned his forehead against hers for a moment in comfort. "I know what you're going through."

She smiled in thanks. Rallying herself together, she took a deep breath and let it out slow. "I think I'm ready to face my mother now."

Realizing that his alone time with her was coming to an end, Wang Zi (王子) reluctantly let go… but not before he pressed his lips against her cheek. "You call me, any time of the day, if you need someone to listen to you, hold your hand or somewhere to hide, okay?"

Shocked by the sudden intimacy in his action and words, she didn't even know how to respond.

"And no more staying at Li Quan's (李銓) house," he warned her sternly.

Her jaw hit the ground. "Wang Zi (王子)," she whispered in a wide-eyed stupor disbelief, "Are you jealous?"

"I told you that I like you, you stupid girl; of course I'm jealous," he told her in no uncertain terms then got up and left, leaving her there grinning goofily to herself.

Wang Zi (王子) found Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威), an older man that looked like his father and woman that he presumed was Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) mother crowding the doorway. He shot the senior a look that was part irritation and part commiseration. "She's really tired and she's really hurt. But she wants to see you… all of you." He stop Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) when the older boy made to go in, "Try not to make her cry anymore."

Ting Wei (廷威) felt eerily calm and tiredly resigned. "I don't think that's possible," he admitted quietly and with a great deal of regret. When the truth came out, it was going to hurt like hell. The tears were only just beginning.

"I said try," Wang Zi (王子) replied quietly then moved out of the way.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ting Wei (廷威) was the first one through the door and the first person Gui Gui (鬼鬼) saw as she twisted the starched bed sheet around her in a nervous gesture. He smiled at her reassuringly though he knew it didn't reach his eyes and went to the seat by her side closest to her. It was his intention to let her know that no matter what happens, he was going to be on her side.

She reached for his hand.

For a heartbeat, all Ting Wei (廷威) could do was stare at the small soft open palm that offered more than just heartening acceptance. Taking her hand, he felt the tight ball of fear in his stomach loosen and he was awash with relief. No matter what was said or done, she didn't blame him and knew that he was just as much a victim as she; she got that.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) waited for Ting Wei (廷威) to look at her before she said the words, testing it on her tongue, "Ge Ge (哥哥)."

Holding himself perfectly still, Ting Wei (廷威) savored the moment as long as his lungs would allow before oxygen became an issue. He swallowed back the burning sensation in his throat and squeezed her hand gratefully. This was the Gui Gui (鬼鬼) he knew… the Xiao Xing (小星) he missed. It didn't matter what she called herself, she was still the same girl: his sister.

Taking a deep breath, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) clutched her brother's hand tightly, squeezing it to keep from shaking with fear as she turned to face her mother and the man she assumes was her father. Pushing back the dread that made her want to get up and run, she forced herself to confront her parents and ask, "So tell me what happened fifteen years ago."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: So… how was the Gui Gui (鬼鬼)/Wang Zi (王子) scene? Did it meet your expectations? Or did it royally suck?

Okay, wrapping up this story soon. We're counting down to the end.


	17. Chapter 16 – Past Sins

**Chapter 16 – Past Sins **

* * *

"Wang Zi (王子)!"

Looking up, Wang Zi (王子) found the entire class watching him with feverish eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked with surprised annoyance. "Where have you been? Is Gui Gui (鬼鬼) alright?"

The rest of the class chimed in with questions that drowned each other out. Everyone wanted to know what was happening and no one seem to care that everyone else was talking at the same time. A barrage of inquisition came flying at Wang Zi (王子) from every direction of the room, including their ever-so-helpful teacher, jamming together to make absolutely no sense to anyone.

"Quiet! (安靜!)" Wang Zi (王子) at the top of his lungs. His head hurt from all the noise. Sighing, he looked around at the concerned faces and told himself to be calm and be patient. They were all simply worried about one of their own. "She's fine. She's with her parents right now."

"Her parents?" Ah Ben (阿本), Ya Tou (丫頭) and Da Ya (大牙) all asked at the same time.

"I think they want to be left alone," Wang Zi (王子) informed Ah Ben (阿本) when the guy seemed torn as to what to do. No way in hell was he going to allow another to be there. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was under enough stress as it was. He'd have his brother, Wei Lian (威廉), sit on the guy if necessary.

"Is she really alright? (她真的沒事?)" Ya Tou (丫頭) wanted to know, her face reflecting her concern for her best friend, both physically and emotionally.

Unable to answer her in any way that won't be a partial lie, Wang Zi (王子) could only shrug. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is tough. She'll get through all this fine." He gave his young housekeeper a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's not like she's got cancer, right? She'll be okay."

Though somewhat reassured, Ya Tou (丫頭) couldn't help but trade quick uncertain looks with the other ten sisters. They all want to believe that their friend will be fine… but none of them could help but worry about her.

Wang Zi (王子) returned to his seat and stared blindly at his textbook, not in any mood to do anything that could even be remotely related to schoolwork. His mind was fully occupied by the fact that: 1) he just confessed to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), 2) she was currently dealing with things no one should have to deal with, 3) there's nothing he could do right now to help her and 4) his brothers are never going to let him live down the fact that he's in love with someone that's perceived as one of the most annoying girls in the world. If he thought there was any way to keep it from Ao Quan (敖犬) and the others – Xiao Yu (小煜) might be the exception to the case – he would. But knowing his nosy brothers the way he did, he was certain it wasn't going to be a secret for long. Besides, a part of him had no intentions of hiding it. He liked Gui Gui (鬼鬼); that was that.

"Er Ge (二哥)?" Xiao Yu (小煜) leaned across the aisle, concern in his dark eyes. "Are you alright? (你沒事吧?)"

"I'm fine, (我沒事)" he replied calmly.

"Really? (真的?)" Xiao Yu (小煜) questioned with doubt on his face. "Because you look kind of pale, like you're going to throw up. You nervous or something?"

He didn't reply, not wanting to disclose anything yet.

"Did you confess?" his brother asked curiously, no judgment intended.

Wang Zi (王子) nodded slowly, reluctantly, in a head forward tilting manner.

Xiao Yu (小煜) grinned. "Congratulations, Er Ge. (恭喜你, 二哥.)" He patted his brother on the back and settled back in a relaxed manner.

Slanting him a look, "You're just happy I'm not competing with you for Xiao Xun (小薰)."

"True," he replied with the same cheerful grin, "But I'm still genuinely happy for you."

Reluctantly smiling in response, Wang Zi (王子) nodded his understanding then turned to watch Li Quan (李銓) for a moment. The slightly naïve transfer student was looking at the door expectedly, as if waiting for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to simply appear with her usual cheer and bright sunny smile. A wrinkle of worry appear between Wang Zi's (王子) smooth brows. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) hadn't actually said anything about accepting him and his declaration, much less reciprocating it. In fact, she hadn't even really agreed to a date yet. For all he knows, she and Li Quan (李銓) may have already… he shook his head to get rid of that thought. Now was not the time to take the coward's way out by giving himself reasons to doubt that whatever it is that is been between him and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) weren't going to withstand a little competition. And that's what Li Quan (李銓) will be from now on, his rival for Gui Gui (鬼鬼). It didn't sit well with him.

Now he knew how Xiao Yu (小煜) and Wei Lian (威廉) felt.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

For the last fifteen years, Lu Da Hua (陸達華) has been waiting for the day his precious little girl would come home to him again – and that moment has finally arrived. And she was even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, even more lovely than her mother. "Xiao Xing (小星)…"

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) and Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) corrected at the same time.

Startled, Da Hua (達華) didn't know how to react for a moment.

"I'm called Gui Gui (鬼鬼) now," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said in a soft, reassuring voice that was meant to calm and break the tension of the moment.

"Yes," he acknowledged it with a nod and sigh. The knowledge was a painful reminder. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment there."

She smiled, because he looked like he could use one, and squeezed Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) hand again. She was as nervous as her father was but right now he had no one to hold onto the way she does. "Tell me about fifteen years ago."

Lu Da Hua (陸達華) kept his eyes on this children's joined hands and felt something deep in his heart. This was how it was suppose to be all along. "Let's go back further, to twenty years ago before you and Ting Wei (廷威), or even Gui Ying (貴櫻)." He turned and looked at the woman that changed his life and emotions reflected in his eyes. "Twenty years ago, I allowed my father to persuade me into a marriage of convenience, a marriage that was more business merger than anything else."

"With mom?" Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) asked curiously. There was a great deal of his parents' lives that they didn't discuss, not to each other and certainly not with him. He had known, of course, or at least guessed but it had never been set out for him.

"Yes," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) confirmed with a nod as he approached the infirmary bed and sat at the foot of it, both to be close to his children and to get comfortable for what was going to a long and involved story. He motioned for Gui Ying (貴櫻) to do the same. "Both your grandfathers had built their companies from ground up. They were both expanding to the point where they needed infusion of capital to continue expansion plans. A business merger was a sound plan, giving each other additional collateral to borrow against when financial institutions weren't as willing to open their wallets to up and coming companies that were still relatively new to the market."

Ting Wei (廷威) nodded slowly. "But business partners are only as good as the papers that the relationship is written on and anyone can turn on the other at any given time." He understood the logic. "Best way to insure that the both business weren't going to get screwed was to join the businesses on a personal level."

Old Master Lu (陸老爺) nodded, proud that his son got the logistics so quickly. He was going to make a fine heir to the company one day.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blinked, "You're losing me."

Looking at the confused Gui Gui (鬼鬼), Ting Wei (廷威) smiled and clarified it for her, "They marry the kids so that the fathers don't cheat each other – you don't cheat family in business."

Blinking again, "But people do it all the time, cheat family I mean. You read about it in the newspapers."

"Well they're not suppose to," Ting Wei (廷威) explained sheepishly.

Smiling at his child's naiveté, Old Master Lu (陸老爺) continued. "Ting Wei's (廷威) mother and I were married despite the fact that neither one of us loved each other. We were both very young at the time and didn't really understand what loving someone meant… and that's when your mother came into the company," he turned and looked at Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻).

Taking up the story, and the space across from a man she had told herself to walk away from, Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) spoke for the first time about a period in her life that she had wanted to bury in her past. "I was just out of college when I was hired on as the personal secretary to the old master. I was very young and very much indebted to the Lu family for giving me a job when I needed one. My parents had died the summer before and I was all alone, no one to help me and a very large debt at my back. Without that job…" she sighed, not wanting to rehash that. She looked at Ting Wei (廷威), "I started working at the company the summer after your parents were married. I never expected to be involved in their marriage."

"Gui Ying (貴櫻) and I got close while working on some development projects together when my father took ill the following year," Lu Da Hua (陸達華) jumped in when the atmosphere got heavy with pass regrets again. "We never meant to hurt anyone," he looked at his son, "Especially not your mother."

Unblinking and unsympathetic, Ting Wei (廷威) replied calmly. "She got what she deserved."

"No," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) replied, "That's not fair."

"Don't defend her to me," Ting Wei (廷威) said quietly. "Please don't."

Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hand tightened in her brother's and she looked at him with eyes that offered quiet respect and sympathy. She may not understand all the going-on but she knew unexpressed pain when she saw it. Her brother suffered more than he was willing to ever say. Turning to Old Master Lu (陸老爺) , "You and Mom were in love, weren't you?"

"I don't know what we were," Gui Ying (貴櫻) interjected before Lu Da Hua (陸達華), could answer. She didn't want to confuse her daughter or give her false hope for something the may not be. "All I know was that we make a mistake."

"And when your mother found out," Da Hua (達華) said to his son, "Instead of confronting me, she decided to get pregnant."

"With me," Ting Wei (廷威) concluded dryly. "She had me to hang onto you. Of course she would." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He had known already, of course; but having it confirmed didn't lessen the betrayal.

Reaching out, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wrapped both her hands around her brother's and questioned him silently with her eyes.

Ting Wei (廷威) sighed, "My mother's reaction to everything in life is to manipulate things… people mostly. She doesn't really understand how to just be honest and deal with things. Everything has to be an elaborate game of cat and mouse with her. She'd do anything, use anyone – including her son – to get what she wants."

"At the time," Da Hua (達華) explained quietly, "Your mother's family company wasn't doing well. It was faltering under new management with your grandfather set to retire and transfer position to your eldest uncle." He looked at Gui Gui (鬼鬼) then at Gui Ying (貴櫻). "She was afraid that I would ask for a divorce and her family would therefore lose the backing it needs for the restructuring plans."

Shaking his head, Ting Wei (廷威) shut his eyes against the shame. "You would have never cut her off like that, even if you had asked for the divorce."

"Yes," grateful that his son understood. "But your mother…"

"Is irrational and paranoid," Ting Wei (廷威) said calmly. "I know. Even if you had told her point blank she wouldn't have believed you."

"I do not for a moment ever regret having you," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) said seriously, reaching for his son's hand. He didn't have to reach far, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) brought it to him with tears in her eyes, moved by the amount of love he saw in her father's eyes for Ting Wei (廷威). "Never for one moment."

Nodding his head in understanding, Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) held his father's hand for a moment. "I have _never_ doubted that you loved me."

"When you were born," Gui Ying (貴櫻) murmured softly, regret and guilt making her heart heavy, "I knew that I couldn't continue to see Da Hua (達華). It wouldn't be fair to you or your mother. And I couldn't tear apart your family like that. I tried to stay away but then…"

"You found out you were pregnant," Ting Wei (廷威) concluded for her, never once shy about it. "My mother mentioned it once and I did the math on my own."

"I couldn't take your father away from you so I decided that I would go away."

"And I understood," Da Hua (達華) said quietly. "I was a married man carrying on an affair with another woman while I had a wife and new son at home. It wasn't right or fair to anyone involved. So when Gui Ying (貴櫻) suddenly resigned and left, I didn't once question it or tried to persuade her to stay." He looked at Gui Gui (鬼鬼), "She kept your birth a secret for a while, I didn't even know that she had been pregnant until after she had given birth."

Tears in her eyes for the pain she could see in Old Master Lu's (陸老爺) eyes, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) looked at her mother, horrified that she had done this.

"I couldn't break up his family," Gui Ying (貴櫻) explained gently, "And I couldn't terminate the pregnancy… I just couldn't."

"Thank goodness (還好)," Ting Wei (廷威) and his father said at the same time.

Gui Ying (貴櫻) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) both gave weak watery laughs.

"You were almost two months when I finally got to meet you," he smiled remembering the tiny little angel wrapped in white with big bright inquisitive eyes and an infectious laugh. "I brought Ting Wei (廷威) with me that day. I thought it was important for him to know." He looked at his son. "I don't think I said anything but you knew… you just instinctively knew that she was your baby sister and that you were going to protect her. You refused to let go of her hand the minute you sat down next to her." He had pictures from that day, pictures that he treasured and looked at on a nightly basis.

Ting Wei's (廷威) tightened around his sister's. He didn't remember but he felt it.

"So what happened?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wanted to know but was almost afraid to hear it. "You both make it sound so lovely but there's no happily ever after that." She looked at each face in turn, seeing the pain and regret there in turn. "What happened?"

"My mother happened," Ting Wei (廷威) said apologetically when the silence stretched and lingered, no one was sure exactly what happened each step of the way that finally drove Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) into hiding. "My mother found out about you."

"I guess she didn't like me very much."

"She saw you as a threat," Ting Wei (廷威) admitted reluctantly. No matter what his mother has done, she was still his mother. And it shamed him to admit some of her more irrational and dangerous faults. Those faults had cost him more than just his little sister, it had cost him a great deal of the innocence children were suppose to be allowed in their formative years. Memories of angry bitter tirades directed at and about him and his father made its way to his mind.

"But I was a baby," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't understand, didn't know what to think. "How could I be a threat to anyone? All I could do at that time was eat, poop and drool."

Da Hua (達華) laughed softly, the first genuine laugh in a while. "Yes but you also represented something she did not want to face: I was no longer exclusively Ting Wei's (廷威) father and that I had obligations to you now."

"So what did she do?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked. She was pretty certain she didn't really want to know the answer.

"It's not important now," Da Hua (達華) said gently, wishing for the past not to taint his little girl anymore.

Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) grip on her hand tightened almost painfully for a moment. "I was really young then but I do remember some things."

"What do you remember?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked quietly, almost fearful of what fresh traumas they were digging up.

"She wanted you to choice: your son or your daughter. You couldn't have it both ways." He didn't remember a lot but that part he remembered as if it was burned into his mind. "And if you didn't choice, she was going to take me away… and never let you see me again. And she knew grandfather would have never allowed that."

Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) shut her eyes for the pain the child that was no longer a child.

Lu Da Hua's (陸達華) heart contracted in his chest at knowing that Ting Wei (廷威) had known all this time what kind of woman his mother had been, what she had been capable of. Perhaps Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had lost out on a childhood with her father and brother but Ting Wei (廷威) was the one that had to live through the years of emotional abuse from his bitter mother who took every opportunity to remind his son of the father's sins. In retrospect, he wasn't sure who had suffered more for the sins of the past: his son or his daughter. "It's wasn't any kind of choice. How does a father choose between his children?"

"I know," Ting Wei (廷威) answered quietly and absolved him for any guilt he may have felt for it. "And if you had chosen, either way, I don't think I could ever forgive you." In fact, he knew he wouldn't have been able to. And he hated his mother for having done this to them all.

"What did she say to you?" Old Master Lu (陸老爺) asked Gui Ying (貴櫻) when she finally looked at him again. He had always wanted to know and all these years he's been left wondering. "What did she threaten you with that finally made you leave?"

Silent, Gui Ying (貴櫻) looked away.

Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) smiled bitterly. He knew, he'd known all along what it was. "Isn't it obvious, Father?" He looked at Gui Gui (鬼鬼) who was watching them with those big innocent eyes of hers; eyes that trusted without hesitation. "She threatened Xiao Xing (小星)." The anger and guilt he's carried all these years after he realized what had happened, choke him. His mother had done that… not even for him but for some stupid company. "She threatened my baby sister." And for that, he was never going to forgive her.

"Oh god," Lu Da Hua (陸達華) swallowed and saw the truth in Gui Ying's (貴櫻) eyes.

Looking at his sister's mother, "I'm not sure if she would have actually done anything but I do know why you left. I just don't understand why you didn't discuss this with father first."

Gui Ying (貴櫻) looked at him a moment, her eyes soft and pained. "You don't remember what happened after, do you?" Confusion clouded his eyes. "It wasn't a threat. If you hadn't been there…"

"What did she do?" Ting Wei (廷威) wanted to know. He had been so young then.

"It's not important now," she replied, her eyes on her child.

"It's important to me," he answered, pulling her attention back to him. "I want to know."

"It's not important anymore," she replied, a little more firmly. She wasn't going to revisit this part of the past; for all their sakes.

"Let it go," his father advised quietly. The knowing was not going to help the situation, it could only open scars that have formed over wounds that will never completely heal.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) tugged on his hand, bring his eyes back to her. She was crying. "Please?" She didn't want to know. She really didn't.

Tempted as he was to dig further into things obscured by time, Ting Wei (廷威) knew that his priority had to be his sister. "Alright," nodding his head to reassure her that he was done with the subject and it would not be revisited until she said so.

Looking at her mom, she tried to hold back her tears of pain, "So you left with me… without any word to anyone?"

She nodded slowly. "I knew it was cruel and I knew that one day someone would find us but at the time, it was the only choice I had." She looked down into her folded hands, remembering that terrible night and the courage it took to disappear. "There were moments when I look at you and regret not giving you the father and brother that you had but…"

Old Master Lu (陸老爺) reached out and held Gui Ying's (貴櫻) hand for a moment, squeezing tight. Once upon a time, he had been more than furious at her selfishness in denying him his child. But the years have been hard on her, even he could see that. And it had not been a decision she made lightly. Whatever anger he had for her was nothing compare to the guilt and regret he felt for his part in the tragedy that had befallen their lives. A mother would do anything to protect their child, even Ting Wei's (廷威) understood that. "You and Xiao Xing (小星) are safe. That's all that matters now."

The silence fell as they each one sunk into their own thoughts of the years they've missed, the pain they've felt, the situation that got out of control and destroyed a part of each of them. It was a sad and painful story, one that they've all had a piece of and a hand in.

Leaning her tired head against her brother's shoulder, "So what happens now?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked softly.

Neither Da Hua (達華) nor Gui Ying (貴櫻) really knew.

Ting Wei's (廷威) hand tightened on Gui Gui's (鬼鬼), "It would be really, really, really nice if you would come and stay with us for a few days. Let father and I get to know you again. We can prepare a room, go on vacation together if you like," he offered hopefully. He had no doubt this father would agree to just about anything at this point. "It'd just be nice if we could spend some time with you again. We've missed out on a lot."

Tucking back a loose strand of hair, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) hesitated, uncertainly playing out across her earnest face. She looked at her mother, who was looking at her with such sad, resigned eyes. She looked at her father, who wore such a hopeful look on his face. She looked at her brother, who nodded gently at her with an eagerness that she understood but was afraid to reciprocate. Torn between her loyalty to that mother that protected and raised her and curiosity for her unknown father and brother, she was at a loss as to what the right thing would be to do.

"Think about it," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) said quietly, seeing the conflict in her eyes. Now that he's finally gotten to see his little girl, he could wait for her to come to him. She wasn't going anywhere now. "There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

When the final bell rang, the class of 206 was out of their seats in a mad scramble to the door with Ah Ben (阿本) leading the pack. The race down the corridor would be comical if not for the fact that it was so very serious. Girls knocked into each other, guys shoved each other out of the way and at least one person fell every ten feet.

Wang Zi (王子) and Xiao Yu (小煜) brought up the rear at a much more leisurely pace, Wang Zi (王子) not wanting to share time with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) with the rest of the class and Xiao Yu (小煜) being smirkly and in the know.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked as they approached the infirmary.

"I already did," Wang Zi (王子) replied with an annoyed look for bring up a sore subject. "But right now really isn't the right time."

"Now is the perfect time," Xiao Yu (小煜) nudged him with an elbow. "She's vulnerable and sad. She needs comforting and to take her mind off of the bad stuff that's going on."

"I don't want to be the distraction. I want to be the boyfriend."

Xiao Yu's (小煜) brow rose high on his forehead. "Boy, you really are taking this serious."

Wang Zi (王子) glared at him as he stepped into the eerily silent nurse's office.

"Uncle (舅舅)," Ah Ben (阿本) greeted as he held the rest of the class back from where Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) and Old Master Lu (陸老爺) were seated on the infirmary bed. The two looked much too serious.

"Where's Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" was the repeated question from the class.

"Her mother took her home," Ting Wei (廷威) answered with a sighed and stood. "Ah Ben (阿本), my dad and I are going to go home. Did you want a ride?"

"Yes," Ah Ben (阿本) looked worriedly at one to the other. Both of them looked positively ashen. "Did… Are you alright?"

Old Master Lu (陸老爺) stood slowly, coming to full imposing height. "It'll be fine," he said with quiet dignity. "Let's go home," and took a step toward the throng of classmates gathered at the door expecting to see their friend. It heartened him to see that his daughter was so well loved by friends. The students parted like the red sea.

"Come on," Ting Wei (廷威) slung an arm around his cousin and pulled Ah Ben (阿本) with him. "I'll catch you up on the way home."

Wang Zi (王子) waited for Old Master Lu (陸老爺) to pass him before he stepped into Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) path. "Was she… Is she alright?"

Pausing, "And you are…?"

Ah Ben (阿本) nudged his cousin gently. Now wasn't the time to stir the pot.

Eyeing his cousin, Ting Wei (廷威) shrugged. It'd get to the bottom of it eventually. "She's understandably upset but she'll be alright."

Nodding, Wang Zi (王子) stepped out of their way, watching with annoyance as the rest of the class pulled out their phone and started to call or text message Gui Gui (鬼鬼). He didn't want to compete with them for attention.

Tapping his shoulder, Xiao Yu (小煜) motioned for his brother to follow him outside. Out of the earshot of the others, "Go to her house."

"What?"

"Go see her," he advised his brother. "You know where she lives. So go."

Wang Zi (王子) considered it a moment.

"What are you waiting for?"

"She may not want to be disturbed right now. She's had a rough day."

"So check up on her as a concern friend. There's nothing wrong with that. And Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) mom has seen you before so she knows that you're a friend. Hey, you never know until you try, right?" When he continued to hesitate, Xiao Yu (小煜) smirked and added, "Or are you going to wait until Li Quan (李銓) shows up at her house?"

Glaring daggers, Wang Zi (王子) pivoted on his heel and walked away.

Smirking again, Xiao Yu (小煜) sighed and nodded. No good deed goes unpunished so he fully expect Wang Zi (王子) to pay him back for provoking him. In the mean time…. grabbing the door to the nurse's office, he shut it silently but firmly, wedging it so it couldn't be opened easily. Leaning back against the edge of the doorframe, he glanced at his watch. He'd give his second brother a fifteen minute head start before he released the others. That seemed fair enough.

"Hey!" Da Ya (大牙) cried from the inside. "Who shut the door?"

The knob rattled and Xiao Yu (小煜) glanced briefly at it with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ao Quan (敖犬) pounded on the flat surface. "Someone open the door."

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

Xiao Yu (小煜) glanced at his watch again. Fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds and counting…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: God, that was the worse chapter I've ever written. Why? Why the hell did I decide to set myself up for that? (sigh) Sorry to put you all through that. I'll do better next time.


	18. Chapter 17 – Decisions Made

**Chapter 17 – Decisions Made **

* * *

Inexplicably nervous, Wang Zi (王子) wiped his sweaty palms on his uniform before ringing the bell. The gentle bell chime played a melody that was meant to be charmingly welcome but lasted a little too long for his peace of mind. The door behind the metal security gate clicked then opened. Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) answered the door still dressed in the pressed suit she had been wearing earlier. But her perfectly made up face was scrubbed free of makeup and seemed to have aged since that afternoon.

"Can I help you?"

Sadden to see that pretty woman's face so ravaged, Wang Zi (王子) was almost afraid to know how his hyper sensitive Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was faring. "I'm Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) classmate, Wang Zi (王子); we met the other day."

For a moment, Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) seemed to have blanked out on thoughts as if the only thing she could remember at the moment was the terrible afternoon. "Oh yes, I remember. You came to see Gui Gui (鬼鬼) when she…" she trailed off in sad contemplation.

"I was in the infirmary earlier today too, when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) fainted," he reminded her quietly, watching the emotions play across her gently lined face. "I wanted to come see how she was doing." He watched something passed through Mrs. Wu's (吳媽媽) eyes. "I'm worried about her. She's been through a lot."

Hesitating, Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) seemed torn. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is resting right now. I'm not sure if…"

"I just want a minute with her," Wang Zi (王子) said in quiet pleading. He couldn't force his way in but he was genuinely concerned. He just wanted a moment to make sure she was still holding up okay. "Please?"

A look of understanding came across her face before she unlocked the security gate, "Why don't you wait in the living room? I'll see if Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is up for company. She was going to…"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stood in the doorway to the bedroom hall dressed in a striped pink and yellow pajamas set that looked adorably large on her. Her heavily hooded eyes were dulled and she looked unnaturally pale in the harsh afternoon sun streaming through the window. Confusion made her frown, "Wang Zi (王子)?"

Lacking anything better, Wang Zi (王子) replied with, "Hi?" and almost winced at the unimaginative response. He was usually so much smoother than this.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," he answered honestly.

That seemed to confuse her more. "Why?"

He blinked and wondered if sleep deprivation had done something to her usually much sharper mind. "Because I was worried."

The befuddled frown deepened as she tried to wrap her head around the concept.

For whatever the reason, Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) seemed to find the conversation amusing and reassuring. "Why don't you two sit for a while? I'll go buy us some dinner for later."

"Okay Mom," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded, her mind still a fogged by Wang Zi's (王子) concern. The front door closed before she realized that she had been left alone with a guy in her own house. "Um…"

"Wow," Wang Zi (王子) was dutifully impressed. "Your mom is very progressive."

"Mom's tired and not thinking straight," she replied with a sigh and sat down on the ground in front of the couch.

Frowning at the usual choice of seat, Wang Zi (王子) follow suit and sat next to her, grabbing a seat cushion to jam between her and wood framed seat before doing the same for himself. "And why are we on the ground instead of the couch?"

"I like the floor," she replied leaning her head back to rest on the seat cushion. "You're welcome to sit up there if you'd like. I really don't mind."

"No," he looked at her, "I think I like it better down here."

"Mom always says that I'm crazy," she admitted and shrugged, "But then she'd sit down here with me too."

"Maybe because, like me, she does it to be close to you."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned and stared at him.

"Stop looking at me like I've lost my mind." He pouted and leaned back. "Did you think you were hallucinating this afternoon when I said I like you?"

Making a slightly agreeing face, "The thought had occurred to me."

Reaching over, he gave her a gentle push on the forehead. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in their head of yours."

"Ow…" she rubbed her forehead. "My brain hurts enough as it is right now, don't add to its burden."

"I'm sorry," brushing aside her hands to tenderly rub the sore spot. "I came over to see how you were and to make sure you weren't hiding in some dark corner again."

"I didn't hide in a corner. I hid at Li Quan's (李銓) house."

Wang Zi (王子) glared at her. "Did you have to remind me?"

"What?" she said innocently, "It's just the truth."

"You didn't have to point it out again," he told her grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest in a sulk. "It's bad enough that I know you went to his place, spent the _whole_ weekend there, but do I need to hear about it at every hour by the hour?"

Glancing sideways at him, she grinned suddenly, feeling inexplicably giddy. "You're cute when you're jealous. Why are you always so cute?"

He bumped shoulders with her. "Why are you always so naïve?"

"I can't help it," she said defensively.

"Neither can I," he touched his collar mockingly. "I was just born to be this cool."

She laughed, softly and appreciatively. She leaned her head against his shoulder, taking refuge in his presence to ignore the things she really should be considering more seriously. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he admitted, looking down at the shiny hair on his shoulder. "Did you get the answers you needed from your mom and dad?"

"Yes," she murmured softly, her exhaustion almost palpable. "It's so sad… all of it."

"Are you alright?"

"Eventually I will be," she replied tiredly, closing her eyes. "I know I will be because I know that my mom loves me and my brother loves me and that my dad didn't abandon me… he loves me too."

"Don't forget that you've got really good friends here. Your ten sisters… and me."

Sleepy, she murmured, "And Ah Ben (阿本) and Li Quan (李銓) and…" she started to tip over before Wang Zi (王子) realize it. Only his quick reflects saved her from crash landing in his lap, finally asleep after a long and emotionally draining weekend where her life was torn apart then put back together in pieces.

Annoyed with her for bringing up Li Quan (李銓) yet again, Wang Zi (王子) had to reframe from yelling at her when he realized that she was finally asleep – then rushed to rescue her when she was going to flatten her nose on his knee. Setting her gently back, he looked at her sleeping face and wondered how someone so naïve and lacking in common sense could be the same girl he liked. And yet, there it was… that same silly vulnerability that made her so adorable was what he liked the most about her.

Keeping one arm around her to carefully cradle her so she didn't fall, he looked around her house helplessly for a moment. There was no one here and he loathed to wake her after the afternoon she had. Resigned to be used as a resting place for awhile, Wang Zi (王子) got comfortable, reached for a text book on the coffee table and waited for Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) to come home.

Besides… this was kind of nice.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Her steps slowed as she approached the building, her legs feeling like it was being dragged through mud now.

"It wasn't hard to find you once I realized that that you went with your mother's name. Plus Gui Gui (鬼鬼) gave Ting Wei (廷威) her phone number, " Lu Da Hua (陸達華) said as he straightened from the post he had been leaning against to await her return. "I thought maybe we should talk."

Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) sighed and nodded slowly, acknowledging it was inevitable she meet with him. Better now than later, she supposed. "I'll take this up to…"

"It would be better if she didn't know that I was here," he explained, stopping her. "I don't want her to feel like I'm pressuring her to make a decision." He looked up at the rows and rows of apartments and sighed.

Nodding, she led the way to the nearby café. It was still early enough in the afternoon for the company to be sparse.

"I won't leave with her again if that's what you're worried about." She doubted that she'd get very far this time.

"I'm not," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) replied calmly. "She's not a child anymore. And she's a soft hearted girl. She would never be able to simply up and leave."

Nodding in agreement, Gui Ying (貴櫻) searched her mind as to a way to work out some kind of compromise. "I know that I've denied you your daughter for too long…"

"You didn't even ask me for help," he pointed out quietly. Betrayal hurt more than anything else. "I would have done everything in my power to protect you and Xiao (小)… Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Anything."

"I couldn't risk it," she said honestly. She had wrestled with the idea but ultimately chose another course. "And I couldn't risk Ting Wei's (廷威) life either. I didn't know what she was capable of and I wasn't going to put the children's lives in jeopardy like that. I couldn't."

"As extreme and unstable as Qi Ya (琪雅) was, she would never have hurt her own son." He was fairly certain; after all, her son was her trump card – the one thing she held like a dagger over him repeatedly until she drove her own child away.

"I couldn't be sure so I wasn't going to take that risk."

Silence by her conviction in knowing that she did the only thing that she knew to do at that point in her life, it took another moment for Da Hua (達華) to continue. "She's a sweet girl, you've raised her well."

"She's always been a good child," she murmured softly.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about allowing me more time with her."

Knowing that this was coming, "As you say, she's not a child anymore. You're welcome to see her as often as she deems fit." And she knew perfectly well that the child she raised would never deny herself a chance to be in her father's life… or give her father a chance to be in hers.

"I was thinking of something a little… different." He smiled, that charming dangerous smile that he hadn't flashed in fifteen years.

Immediately alerted to be wary of that smile and the sparkle in his dark eyes, she eyed him carefully. "Different?"

"Yes," he nodded, reaching across the table to gently place his hand over hers. "Something a little more intimate."

Looking down at their joined hands, Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) felt herself being sucked right back into his world again.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Well?"

"What?"

"Well what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Ah Ben (阿本) glanced at Xiao Gui (小鬼), who had rushed over after class to check on Ting Wei (廷威). "What happened with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and her mother? Did you guys actually talk and get all the…"

"We talked," Ting Wei (廷威) said as he shoved the stubborn closet door aside and yanked the light Spring blanket off the top shelves. "They finally told her, and me, what happened all those years ago." He looked at his cousin. "It was as bad as I suspected… maybe even worse."

Ignoring the curious looks from Xiao Gui (小鬼), Ah Ben (阿本) couldn't stop himself from asking, "So Aunt Qi Ya (琪雅舅媽) really threatened to have Xiao Xing (小星) killed?"

"What?" the look of disbelieving horror on Xiao Gui's (小鬼) was exactly how they all felt. "What kind of woman would do such a…" too late did he remember that Lu Qi Ya (陸琪雅) was that same woman that gave Ting Wei (廷威) life.

"I don't know what she threatened Xiao Xing (小星) with but I know that it was serious enough that her mother felt she needed to hide her away. I don't blame her. I'd kill anyone that threatened my sister."

Xiao Gui (小鬼) made a face. "Can you not say that while making that scary face? I don't ever want to have to testify against you."

Ting Wei (廷威) slanted his friend a look before looking at the blanket in his hands. "Don't we have anything that isn't so…" he frowned at the brown and blue striped blanket, "So masculine?"

Raising a brow, Ah Ben (阿本) searched the closet. "Nope, everything in here is in various shades of brown or blue." He looked at his cousin. "Well, what did you expect with a household full of men."

Making an unhappy sound, Ting Wei (廷威) dragged the blanket and extra pillows down the hall.

"What exactly are you doing?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) asked, picking up the dropped pillow covers. He was as confused as Ah Ben (阿本) was over his friend's odd behavior. "Is now really the right time for you to be switching out your bedding? Or are you just working off some steam? 'Cause if you are, I know a few freshmen that could probably use some real ass kicking. It'd probably be a lot more satisfying than wrestling with blankets."

"Oh for god sakes," Ting Wei (廷威) muttered as he walked pass his bedroom. "I'm making up the extra room."

"Um… why? Is someone coming over tonight?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked as he jogged ahead to open the door to the sparsely furnished room. One large bed, dresser and desk was the only items to occupy it.

"Is it Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) asked eagerly.

At the sound of his sister's name, Ting Wei (廷威) practically lit up like a light bulb before dimming with disappointment. "No… not yet. She's still considering it. I just want to have a place ready for her if she changes her mind. Let her know that there's a place here for her whenever she wants to come over." He looked around like at the bare white walls and the plain dark wood furniture. "Maybe I can get a painting or something in here… it's so impersonal."

Ah Ben (阿本) smiled. "I've got an idea," and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a framed photo. Placing it on the nightstand by the bed, he stepped back, "I think this is a good beginning."

Coming closer, Ting Wei (廷威) smiled at the photo Ah Ben (阿本) had grabbed from his father's room – a recent addition. It was a baby Gui Gui (鬼鬼) with her tiny hand clutched in a young Ting Wei's (廷威), the first time they met. Sighing, he nodded in agreement; it was a good beginning. "Welcome home, little sister."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

A thoughtful Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) returned home to find her daughter sleeping in the arms of a boy that had come to visit. The two youngsters seemed to have dozed off while reading her text book, evidenced by the open book on the ground half in and half out of the boy's hand. Unable to help herself, she snapped a quick picture of it before going to wake them.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) yawned at the sound of her mother's voice, surprised that she had slept at all and even more shocked by where she woke up at.

Wang Zi (王子) started when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) moved, unconsciously aware of her at all times. So use to being awaken by blasting rock music Ya Tou (丫頭) pipes through the house, he didn't recognize what had awaken him for a moment. The sight of a clearly stunned Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was both confusing and amusing. "Hey, you're awake."

Blinking, "What are you still doing here?"

Yawning and stretching the abused muscles on his back and arms, "You fell asleep on me, literally."

"Oh," and scrambled to untangled herself from him, blushing all the while.

Finally noticing that they weren't alone, Wang Zi (王子) got to his feet quickly and blushed an unbecoming shade of sunset red. "Um… Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽), I can explain. It's not what you think."

"Mom, I swear, we didn't do anything," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) assured her. "I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. All we were doing was talking and I just fell asleep."

"Stimulating conservationist, huh?" Gui Ying (貴櫻) teased with a straight face. They were quite adorable.

Horrified, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) shook her head. "No, no, Wang Zi (王子) is very smart and knows all kinds of things. He's the smartest guy in our class… though most of the class isn't really that great with homework. The only one that can really keep up is Xiao Xun (小薰) but every ones that she's brilliant so it's not surprising. But the rest of us really can't keep up. It's not to say that the rest of the class is as dumb as me but…"

Wang Zi (王子) covered her mouth and smiled weakly at Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽). "She's really tired."

Nodding, she smiled and held up the bag of noodles that had gone cold. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I bought Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) favorite beef noodles."

Shaking his head politely, "Thank you for the invitation but I should get going. My brothers are probably wondering where I am by now." He turned to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Because she was suddenly feeling shy, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled and nodded. "And maybe we can go on that date you were talking about?" she looked at him hopefully.

Grinning with surprised happiness, Wang Zi (王子) nodded eagerly and glanced at Mrs. Wu (吳媽媽) shy with a quick nod of acknowledgement. "Bye."

"Bye," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) walked him to the door and waved her goodbye through the door, waiting until he had entered the elevator before turning to the dining room. She was grinning like an idiot at absolutely nothing.

"He seems very nice," Gui Ying (貴櫻) commented with a smile for her daughter's good fortune. "Very smart looking."

"He is," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) giggled shyly, suddenly feeling weird talking about with her mother. She glanced at the clock. "You got back very late."

Sitting down, Gui Ying (貴櫻) watched her daughter eat for a moment before she put the proposal on the table. "I met with your father after I left you and your friend here."

The noodles fell out of Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) mouth and she slowly put her chopsticks and spoon down. Swallowing hard, "What did he want?"

"Just to talk," she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry."

Because she didn't know how to respond, she just nodded slowly.

"He was serious about wanting you to stay with him. But he also knows that you've been bombarded with too much lately and he would never force you to uproot yourself; he does not wish to unsettle you."

"I'm not ready to just move into a house with complete strangers."

"We know that," Gui Ying (貴櫻) reached out and held her daughter's hand. "And we would never ask you to do that if you're not comfortable with it. It'd be terrible to frighten you like that; your father wouldn't even think of doing that."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded, glad for the understanding.

"That's why…"

"Yes?"

"That's why he's suggesting something a little different."

Curious now, "Different?"

Gui Ying (貴櫻) smiled reassuringly. "Just hear this out. If you're against it, we don't have to do anything. It's just a suggestion."

Blinking blankly, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded slowly to hear this through.

"Your father is a very wealthy man."

"I think I know that," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) replied absentmindedly as she searched her memory. "Mei Mei and Tong Tong (彤彤) said that Senior Ting Wei (廷威學長) comes from the richest family at the school. And his car is super cool. It's blue and shiny and is a convertible. Senior Classmate (學長) said he was going to take me on a ride when I win the…" she stopped, suddenly remembering that 1) she still hadn't gotten that promised ride in that beautiful car and 2) the Senior Classmate (學長) was actually her older brother (哥哥) now. "Mom, do you think he'll still take me on a ride in his car now?"

"I think your big brother (哥哥) would be delighted to take you riding in his car," Gui Ying (貴櫻) assured her with a smile. Her poor sweet child… "I think your brother would take you anywhere you ask."

Her mind wondered off again for a moment, reliving those few days she spent in Senior Classmate's (學長) company. Her brother was a very good person.

"Your father would like to move us into his guest house."

Coming out of her stupor, "WHAT?"

Gui Ying (貴櫻) wasn't expecting anything different from her daughter. "Your father is a wealthy man. He lives on a very large estate, an estate that has a separate building in the back that he's renovated to be a guest house. I think he said it use to be the servants quarters when they use to have in-house servants on the estate but it's mostly just a housekeeper and a cleaning crew that leaves at the end of the day. Anyways, your father would like to offer us the guest house, so that he could have you closer to him in proximity without making you feel like you're being pressured to live under the same roof with him."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, you'd be on the same property with him but in a different building. You don't have to see him if you don't want to. And we don't' have to move there. We're doing fine here on our own and your father will respect that." She looked at a confused and frustrated Gui Gui (鬼鬼). "Your father is trying very hard. He misses you terribly."

"But… but…" she looked at her mother with her shiny hair and soft eyes. "Mom, are you okay? Are you okay with this?"

Whatever fear Gui Ying (貴櫻) had of her daughter resenting for keeping such a large part of her life a secret melted away. Whether it was because Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was soft hearted or just naïve, she was grateful to know that her daughter held no grudge and was still aware and concerned with everyone else but herself. "I am willing to do whatever is necessary for your happiness; always know that. And I'll admit that I feel like I owe your father this. But if you're not comfortable and willing, we don't have to do this. He will understanding."

Making a face, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) gave it some consideration for a moment… then her stomach growled. Embarrassed, "Can I think about it after dinner? I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Gui Ying (貴櫻) nodded. "You take all the time you need to think about this. We're in no hurry."

Stuffing noodles in her mouth again, "Mom, can I go out later?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ya Tou (丫頭)," she explained. "I think I want to talk to her about some stuff." Because she's never believed in restraining her child, "All right. But you be careful, keep your phone on at all times. Call me if you need me to pick you up and try to come home before midnight. You know how the neighbors get when you slam the gates late at night."

Nodding her head quickly, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) finished her dinner and went to change.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Holy cow, there's like 100 text messages," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) stared at her phone in horror.

Placing the steaming cup of brown sugar macchiato (黑糖瑪奇朵) in front of her friend, Ya Tou (丫頭) grinned and sat down. "There should probably be more but they started bouncing back late in the afternoon. Looks like your phone only allows 100 messages."

Making a face, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) punched in a return for all the messages to assure everyone that she was alright and that she'd see them in school tomorrow. "Should I be worried that everyone is worried?" she asked and glanced over when Ya Tou's (丫頭) chirped with incoming mail. "I think that'd be me."

Ya Tou (丫頭) grinned and nodded, happy just to know that her friend decided to come to her when she was ready to face the world again. "Are you really okay?" she asked, sipping her own cup of the rich coffee drink.

Comforted by the presence of her friend and the familiar warm coffee Ya Tou (丫頭) always made for her, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sobered thoughtfully. "I'm alright. It's a big change for me but… but I'm happy that I found my dad again." She paused and suddenly grinned. "And I have a big brother!" she said excitedly. "Ya Tou (丫頭), I have a big brother now. And he's co cool!"

Giggling like the teenage girls they were, Ya Tou (丫頭) nodded but warned, "You better watch out. Apple already said that she wants an introduction to your brother because he's the richest guy in the school. You know how she is."

Rolling her eyes, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) laughed and nudged her best friend. "And what about you? Would you like an introduction? My brother is very handsome…"

Laughing, Ya Tou (丫頭) have her a quick shove playfully. "So… what are you going to do about the housing situation? Are you doing to move to your dad's?"

"Um…" she looked at her friend carefully. "What do you think I should do?"

Ya Tou's (丫頭) face sobered and a wistful smile played on her lips. "If I found my family, I know that I would want to be with them. The Old Master (老爺) is really good to me – don't get me wrong – but it'd just be nice if I had a real family."

Taking her best friend's hand, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) silently chided herself for her insensitivity. She knew better than anyone how lonely Ya Tou (丫頭) gets in a great big house with the six brothers. While she does her job cheerfully and does not bemoan her state in life, she knew that Ya Tou (丫頭) longs for a place where she truly belongs – to find the family that she longs for. But she always said that taking care of the brothers was better than an orphanage any day.

And here she was, rattling on about finding her father and brother and about deciding whether or not to accept their invitation to live with them. Some friend she was…

"You think I should move in with my dad?"

"I think you should do whatever it is that makes you happy," Ya Tou (丫頭) corrected gently and took Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hand. "And I think you've already made the decision before you came here tonight… or you wouldn't be talking to me about it. But either way, we just want you to be happy no matter where you decide to live… as long as you continue to come to our school."

"Well of course I will," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) sighed dramatically. "How can I possibly live without the ten sisters?" Then grinned conspiratorially, "Besides, now that Wang Zi (王子) and I are together…"

Ya Tou (丫頭) gasped in surprise. "You and Young Master Wang Zi? (妳跟王子少爺?)" When Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded her head excitedly, Ya Tou (丫頭) squealed with delight. "Oh my god! (天啊!) This is so great. It's like your dreams are all coming true."

"Can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

Clasping hands and bouncing excitedly, the two girls failed to notice that the six young masters of the house were starting to gather in the doorway, sleepily watching them. Three of them were smiling gently at the scene while the other three looked thoroughly confused.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?" Wei Lian (威廉) questioned in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

A-Wei's (阿緯) eyes were growing wider with shock. "Um… um… um…"

Making a face, Xiao Jie (小傑) admonished them with, "Hey, we have school tomorrow. Some of us would like to get some sleep."

Xiao Yu (小煜) elbowed his fourth brother hard in the stomach. "Hi Gui Gui (鬼鬼), welcome to our new house."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) grinned then glanced shyly at Wang Zi (王子), who was watching her with a lopsided smile of amusement before he walked over and sat down by her side. He didn't say a word about her showing up at his house in the middle of the night, just sat there looking at her pretty face.

"You doing better now?" he asked quietly, ignoring his brothers.

Nodding, she felt herself blush with embarrassment.

Ya Tou (丫頭) was grinning so wide her face was practically split in half. Xiao Yu (小煜) was having a difficult time not snickering out loud. Ao Quan (敖犬) was hollowing like a hyena, completely overtaken by his own amusements. Wei Lian (威廉) and A-Wei (阿緯) were watching their eldest brother with looks of abject fear and terror in their eyes. Xiao Jie (小傑) was the only one that had nothing to say; he just wanted to go back to bed.

"So? So? So?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked excited as he went over and squeezed between Wang Zi (王子) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Grinning like a baboon, he swung his arms about the pair and asked, "When is the official date? When do we get to announce it to the class?"

Rolling his eyes, Wang Zi (王子) shoved his brother away then realized that only meant he was pushing him closer to Gui Gui (鬼鬼), so he kicked him off the couch instead. "Get away you dirty dog."

Xiao Yu (小煜) shook his head and grabbed their eldest brother by the arm. "Come on Nosy, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) isn't here to see you or me or the others. She's here to see Er Ge (二哥)."

"Actually, I came here to see Ya Tou (丫頭)," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) corrected earnestly.

Sighing with resignation, Wang Zi (王子) glared at the girl. "You couldn't just lie and say you were here to see me?"

"No," she answered. "I came here to talk to Ya Tou (丫頭) about moving in with my father."

"You're moving in with your father?" all six boys asked at the same time.

Surprised by their reaction, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) could only sit there and stare.

Ya Tou (丫頭) smiled and patted Gui Gui (鬼鬼) on the arm. "See? I told you you'd already make a decision."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: A surprisingly easy chapter to write. I'm not sure why thought… So, thoughts? What do you think?


	19. Chapter 18 – Life's Little Changes

**Chapter 18 – Life's Little Changes**

* * *

"You offered them what?" Ah Ben (阿本) stared slack jawed and in awe.

"The guest house," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) repeated with a smile as both his son and nephew started at him in shocked disbelief.

"My god," Xiao Gui (小鬼) grinned. He had stayed for dinner at Ting Wei's (廷威) insistence after helping him clean out the extra room. "That's brilliant!."

"Father," Ting Wei (廷威) breathed sigh of relief, "Do you think Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Auntie Wu (吳阿姨) will accept? Do you think they'll move here?" The thought of having his sister so close left him breathless. It meant that he could see his sister every day, take her to school, bring her home… protect her as she was suppose to be protected. Be the big brother to her that he hadn't been all these years.

"I think it would all depend on your sister," Old Master Lu (陸老爺) sighed and sat down slowly. It has been an incredibly draining but hopeful day. And perhaps tomorrow, there will be more reasons for him to celebrate. "It's not a done deal yet. For now, we must allow her time to consider her options and let her make this decision on her own."

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded slowly but traded quick excited looks with Xiao Gui (小鬼). They knew how important it was for Ting Wei (廷威) and how devastated they would be if naught came of it. Which meant they'll do whatever was necessary to persuade her to…

"You will not do anything to 'help' her make a decision," Ting Wei (廷威) warned his cousin. "I mean it."

"I wasn't planning on…"

"Don't give me that," he scoffed. "I know that look. And don't even think about it. I don't want her pressured to come here if she's not ready."

"No one is going to pressure her," Xiao Gui (小鬼) assured his friend, "We all know that you'd happily kick each and every one of our asses if we so much as look at your baby sister the wrong way." He grinned a little wickedly. "And we want you saving up all that strength and energy to kick the asses of the guys that are about to come out of the wood works looking to hook up with your little sister now that they know she's related to you."

Ah Ben (阿本) winced for both for the trouble ahead and for the those poor idiots. "Yeah, there's nothing like having backing to make a girl more attractive… not that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) wasn't pretty cute to begin with. I mean, who doesn't like her?"

"Hey," Ting Wei (廷威) gave him a shove good naturedly. "Don't forget, you're related to her too."

Startled, Ah Ben (阿本) blinked. Looking at his uncle, his mother's older brother, he suddenly realized that he was related to Gui Gui (鬼鬼) by blood, his mother's blood. "Oh yeah…"

Xiao Gui (小鬼) laughed. "It just hit you? Man Ah Ben (阿本), I wasn't actually serious when I said you were a little slow. But now…"

Ting Wei (廷威) and Old Master Lu (陸老爺) laughed.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Grabbing her necklace and book bag, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) vaulted out of her bedroom in her usual dead run. "Mom, I'm going to be late. See you tonight!"

"Don't forget we're going to your father's tonight," her mother reminded her as she stood by the door with bottle milk and sandwich ready for her… as she usually does. The girl was forever running ten minutes late in the morning, unless there was a prank to pull at school – then she couldn't wait to get there early. Chuckling, she patted her daughter's head and ushered her out the door. "Be good and stay out of trouble." At the beginning, the 'stay out of trouble' was just to avoid detection… now it was a gentle reminder for her little girl not to do something that will get her sent to the principal's office when she gets caught – thankfully for it wasn't often.

"I will," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) replied and made her way toward the stairwell – her morning exercise. "Don't forget to call Father!" she reminded her mom with a grin and disappeared.

Shaking her head, Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) sighed and closed the door, picking up her phone as she sat on the couch. She was about to make Lu Da Hua (陸達華) a very happy man.

Glancing at her watch, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) knew that she had less than three minutes to make it to the bus stop otherwise she was doomed. But as she left the building, she was surprised to find a silver sports car parked outside of building and an familiar figure relaxing in front of it.

"Hi," Wang Zi (王子) greeted and straighten from where was he leaning. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked approaching slowly, shocked to find him there.

"Taking you to school," he glanced at his watch. He had timed it to what he thought would be the correct time that she would head out – half an hour ago. "Are you always this late getting started in the morning?" opening the door for her.

"Most of the time," she answered, allowing him to help her into the car. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah," he answered, sliding into the interior of the expensive vehicle.

"Wow," she looked around the inside of the car. "I don't think I realized that you have a really nice car too."

"I don't see how you'd know. I don't usually take it to school," he replied and shifted gears. He prefer to walk to school with the other brothers… a habit he didn't remember picking up but now found comfort in. Those walks to and from school were the times the boys discuss the events in school and in their lives. Plus he and Ao Quan (敖犬) couldn't exactly take their respective vehicles to school without the rest of the student body realizing that they came from well-to-do parents. Girls are weird about guys with money.

"But I thought I knew loads about you," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) replied touching knobs and dials.

"Hardly," he smirked then glanced at her, who pouted at him, "You didn't know that I liked you now did you?" he was grinning as he glanced at her again.

She perked up immediately.

"You're so easy to read," he laughed.

"What?"

He reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze, before returning to changing gears. "But I think that's one of the reasons I like you."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) flushed with shy happiness and was confused by why. She's never been shy of anything in her life but this… this felt different and strange and… and wonderful! She couldn't think of anything that could make her happier right now.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Poking his head around the corner, Ah Ben (阿本) frowned as he spotted a dejected Li Quan (李銓) leaning against the wall, his phone clinched in his hand. He recognized the look on Li Quan's (李銓) face well: helpless anger; he saw it in the mirror every time his father told him of yet another transfer for work. "Hey."

Straightening quickly, Li Quan (李銓) made an effort to smile but couldn't quite make it. His emotions were too close to the surface for him to hide it well. "Hi."

Coming over, he leaned against the wall with him for a moment in companionable silence. "I take it that your father isn't going to change his mind about the transfer."

Shaking his head, "It's so unfair." He took a breath and closed his eyes in suppressed rage. "I like it here. I really like it here."

"I'm sorry," Ah Ben (阿本) patted his shoulder in commiserating comfort.

Letting out a sigh that was from deep down, "Complaining about it isn't going to change anything," he said it more for himself than anything else. "Just have to make the best of it, I guess."

Nodding in agreement, Ah Ben (阿本) gave him an encouraging smile. "Let's get to class."

"Yeah," and straightened from the wall to full height.

"Damn you're tall," Ah Ben (阿本) commented with a grin. "Ever thought about going out for the basketball team?"

"With what team?" Li Quan (李銓) replied bitterly. "I never stay long enough to join one or even to finish off a school year with the same class."

"Wow," raising a brow, "And I thought I had it bad. I at least last a year or two at a time. Mom tries not to move me too often between grades but sometimes…" he shrugged.

"Nope," Li Quan (李銓) shook his head, "When dad says we go, we go. No way around it."

"That sucks big time."

"You're telling me."

"But you're sixteen now, right? Have you thought about just asking your parents to let you stay somewhere on your own? It's not like you can't take care of yourself now."

"True," never having considered that option before.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Ah Ben (阿本) said as they walked to class, "What's the worse they can do? Not take you with them? So how are you any worse off than you are now?"

"True…" Li Quan (李銓) frowned and scratched his head. He had a week left to bring it up. And if they said no… should he get his hope up like this?

"No harm in asking, that's all I'm saying," Ah Ben (阿本) reiterate and entered the class, looking toward the other side expectedly.

Li Quan (李銓) followed his gaze and found a smiling, laughing Gui Gui (鬼鬼), chatting with Ya Tou (丫頭) at the front of the room. She was animated and bright with her ponytail bouncing as she demonstrated something with full energy. He found himself smiling just watching her, happy that his friend was once again herself.

"Oh thank god," Ah Ben (阿本) sighed and nodded before pulling his cell phone out. "She's back to normal now." His cousin would definitely want to know that his precious little sister was back to her bubbly self again.

"Yeah," Li Quan (李銓) agreed with a sigh of relief, "She's meant to be smiling, not crying. She's a sunshine person."

"What?" Ah Ben (阿本) stared for a moment, half his text left blank.

"She's sunshine," he repeated, "Gives people that bright happy feeling – despite her name."

"Sunshine, huh?" Ah Ben (阿本) couldn't help but smile. It was what his cousin had called his sister, before he realized that it was his sister: Ting Wei (廷威) had said Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was sunshine to him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"Li Quan (李銓)!" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) finally spotted her dance partner and waved her arms excitedly, impatient to share her news. Rounding the tables at a run, she flew down the aisle toward her friend with little regard to her own safety… which was _not_ a smart idea. Her foot caught a chair leg just as she rounded the last table toward the door. "Ahhh..."

Long legs had their advantage, they carried him forward faster. Unfortunately, he was all legs and no coordination. Catching her by one arm, Li Quan (李銓) had just enough time to turn so that he didn't crush her beneath him. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) landed on him with a "Oof."

Wincing, Xiao Ma (小馬) stared at the two in disbelief from his seat. "For two people that can dance the way you two did at the school competition, you two are completely graceless."

"Yeah," the other boys, seated closest to the door, nodded in agreement.

"Klutz," Da Ya (大牙) said as she shook her head at them. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has always been kind of a klutz but I expected better from Li Quan (李銓)."

"Why? You don't even know me." Li Quan (李銓) grunted as he helped Gui Gui (鬼鬼) up, "You alright? Are you hurt?" checking her for bruises.

Wang Zi (王子) brushed Li Quan (李銓) aside and pulled Gui Gui (鬼鬼) away from the group that had gathered. Running his hands over her arms and visually checking her legs, he scolded her sternly, "You need to be more careful. You could have really hurt yourself." His head had jumped when he saw her falling forward.

"Oh I'm alright," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) waved aside his concern with an easy grin. She was use to it. "Besides, I knew Li Quan (李銓) would catch me if I fall. He's use to it." She turned to look at her friend but found herself surrounded by very suspicious looks all around. "Um…"

The ten sister's closed in on Gui Gui (鬼鬼).

Da Ya's (大牙) eyes narrowed at the hand Wang Zi (王子) had on her little ghost friend's arm. "When did the two of you got to be so friendly, huh?"

"Friendly?" Xiao Xun (小薰) asked, eyeing the two carefully, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It looks more intimate than friendly to me."

"Looks pretty intimate to me," Xiao Man (小蠻) grinned, spying the hand that Wang Zi (王子) _still_ have on her friend – and he didn't look inclined to move it any time soon. She was definitely going to have to check her tarots soon. "In fact…"

Xiao Jie's (筱捷) big round eyes went wide, "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) , are you and Wang Zi (王子)… _together_?"

Mei Mei and Tong Tong (彤彤) looked at each other. "No way! (不會吧!)"

Wei Lian (威廉) scratched his head in confusion, "Is that why Gui Gui (鬼鬼) came to see Wang Zi (王子) last night at our… OW!"

Xiao Yu (小煜) stomped down his younger brother's foot before he could spill the beans about them being brothers. Living together would be a sure confirmation of it. "Oops, my foot slipped."

Da Ya (大牙) eyed them suspiciously, questions in her eyes.

"Gui Gui (鬼鬼)," Xiao Jie (筱捷) stared in innocent wonder, tugging gently at her friend's sleeve. "Did you go see Wang Zi (王子) last night? Are you guys together now?"

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blushed.

"God I hope not," Ah Ben (阿本) said without thinking. The dead silence in the room that followed was like a solid brick wall – of ice. "Um…"

"You want to explain that?"Ao Quan (敖犬) said quietly with enough menace to make an impression. Friend or not, Wang Zi (王子) was his brother and you defend brothers before friends. "Or should I just help Wang Zi (王子) beat you to a pulp?"

"What's wrong with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) being with Wang Zi (王子)?" Xiao Man (小蠻) asked, looking at the pair. "I think they make an adorable couple."

Wang Zi (王子) looked at him with daggers in his eyes. Taking Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hand fully into his, "You want to explain what you meant by that?"

Li Quan's (李銓) eyes went wide with surprise. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼), are you and…" he trailed off when she blushed. Her shiny eyes raised up for a moment before she ducked her head again. "Oh…" he grinned at her. During their practice times, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had chatted away about her adoration of their fellow classmate but how she was determined to make him happy by helping him get together with Xiao Xun (小薰)… and how he was going to help her. (He had spent many practice hours avoiding the issue.) But it looks like things are _not_ going according to her plans. Good for her….

"Don't tell me that…" Xiao Yu (小煜) took another step closer to Ah Ben (阿本), his eyes scanning the pretty boy, "that you've got a thing for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as well." The miracle of his second brother falling for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) could only be topped by yet another suitor for their strange little friend.

"No!" Apple, Xiao Man (小蠻) and Ke En (可恩) said at the same time. The horror on their faces said it all.

A-Wei (阿緯) gasped in shock. "Or could it be that… that…" he looked almost green, "That you're in love with Wang Zi (王子)!"

The three girls screamed.

Rolling his eyes, Ah Ben (阿本) sighed, "No and no." He glared at them. "I'm Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) cousin for god sakes, that's practically incest. And I don't bat for the other team."

A collective sigh of relief was let out.

"Wait," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) tilted her head and looked at him, "We're related?"

"Well yeah," he nodded his head slowly with a grin, "Your father and my mother are brother and sister: that makes us first cousins." He looked at shiny happy face and wondered how long she's been hiding her desire to have a family. "Welcome back to the fold," and wink at her joy.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) laughed weakly. "Why are all the men in my family so pretty? It's so unfair."

Surprised, Ah Ben (阿本) blushed with embarrassment.

The girls gushed, "Aww…"

And Ah Ben (阿本) turned a tomato red.

"Okay, enough of that," Ao Quan (敖犬) pushed the fawning girls away. Poking Ah Ben (阿本) in the shoulder, "Now explain the earlier comment. Why not Wang Zi (王子) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼)? What's wrong with the two of them together?"

The girls were all murmuring amongst themselves… more disbelieving than anything else, except Xiao Xun (小薰) and Ya Tou (丫頭). Ya Tou (丫頭) was happy and Xiao Xun (小薰) just looked smug.

Rolling his eyes, "Have you met Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) brother?" Ah Ben (阿本) looked at Wang Zi's (王子) thin frame. "I don't get the feeling that you'd be any match for him."

"Why would he need to be?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked curiously, not quite so ticked at Ah Ben's (阿本) objection now.

Ah Ben (阿本) grinned and looked at Gui Gui (鬼鬼). "Do you remember anything about your brother from before? Anything at all?"

Shaking her head, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was sadden to realize that she truly didn't. She hadn't even known she had a big brother until everything came out.

"He was very protective; obsessively so even, though he was only two years old at the time," Ah Ben (阿本) told her. "And if we thought he was protective then, it's going to be nothing compared to how he's going to be now. Best prepared yourself for some major changes in your life Gui Gui (鬼鬼). He's going to be the most possessive, obsessive, doting big brother on the face of the earth. He's going to be unbearable." He suddenly grinned, gleefully amused. "Boyfriend? You honestly think he's going to let any guy near you? Yeah, like any guy is _ever_ going to be good enough for his baby sister." He looked at Wang Zi (王子) with great sympathy. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blinked, not sure what to think.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Are you kidding me?" Ting Wei (廷威) lurched from where he'd been resting against the wall during the first break from class. The ten voice mails from his father only repeated the same message: Call me, I have news. "They're moving in?"

"I got the call this morning," his father replied, barely able to contain his own excitement. But the CEO of fortune 500 businesses don't do happy dances in the middle of their offices during business hours. That can wait until at least most of the staff was safely out of sight. Then he could indulge in his own ridiculous giddiness. His daughter was coming home! "I've already talked to the housekeeper. The cleaning crew is coming to the guest house later today. The decorators will be here tonight, we can go over plans and talk to your sister and her mother about how they'd like the place to set up. Dinner is at seven, I'll have the decorators here by eight to go over…"

"Forget that," Ting Wei (廷威) replied excitedly. Who cares about lamps and drapes. He wanted to know the answer to the important question: "When do they move in?"

"Any time they want. We can decorate as we go. I don't care what they want to do with the place."

"YES!" Ting Wei (廷威) bolted down the call. "I'm going to go talk to Gui Gui (鬼鬼) right now. I'll call you later, Dad."

"Say hi to your sister for me," his father said before he was unceremoniously hung up on. Could he blame his son? Not really. He felt like playing hooky himself and going home to indulge in his own happiness.

"Hey!" Xiao Gui (小鬼) called after him as Ting Wei (廷威) passed him on the stairs. "Where are you going?" He glanced at his watch. "Class starts again in 15 minutes."

"I'm going to see my sister," Ting Wei (廷威) called over his shoulder.

"Well take this with you then," tossing the extra tea he had gotten for his friend. "At least have a good excuse and not be one of those sister-obsessed crazy brother you read about in mangas."

"Whatever!" he laughed and hopped down the last few steps.

"Oh god," Xiao Gui (小鬼) muttered and decided to follow just in case, and possibly save his friend (or his sister) from possible embarrassment. "It's starting already."

Ting Wei (廷威) had enough presence of mind to not make an idiot of himself as he approached his sister's classroom. Slowing to a more civil pace, he peeked into the loud, noisy class to find Ah Ben (阿本) practically waiting at the door. His cousin was grinning rather smugly at him before turning back to address his newly returned cousin.

"Hey Gui Gui (鬼鬼)!" Ah Ben (阿本) thrust a thumb behind him. "Told you… (跟妳說吧…)"

Like a bright sunflower that turns its head towards the sun, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) lit up and grinned. "Hi, Ge (哥)!" She was never going to be tired of saying that.

Ting Wei (廷威) held his breath, savoring the moment. He was never going to be tired of hearing her call him that. "Hi, Mei Mei (妹妹)."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blinked. "That sounds weird. Like you're saying hi to Mei Mei instead," pointing to her friend. "Sounds too close."

Mei Mei smiled helplessly and waved.

Smiling, Ting Wei (廷威) inclined his head politely in greeting.

Silently gasping, Mei Mei felt as if her heart did a flip. No guy should look that awesome just negligently smiling like that. It's so wrong… and so unfair! Now she felt unfaithful to Xiao Yu (小煜).

"So what are you doing here, cousin?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked, propping himself against a table closer to Gui Gui (鬼鬼)… Wang Zi's (王子) table to be exact. He was enjoying the show.

"Here," Ting Wei (廷威) said, handing his sister the tea. "I brought you something to drink."

"For me?' excitedly, taking the icy cold bottle. "Thank you!" She twisted the bottle top hard… and gave herself a rug burn. "Stupid cap…"

"Here," Li Quan (李銓) grabbed the bottle, since he was right next to her, and opened it easily with a twist of the wrist. "Be careful."

"Thank you," she grinned at him as she took the bottle back. "You want some?" offering it to him like she would while they practiced after school. She thought nothing of how intimate of an act it was and that the only ones who does so in the class was acknowledged couple Da Ya (大牙) and Ao Quan (敖犬).

Li Quan (李銓) shook his head then scurried away quickly when Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) brother slanted him a look that didn't bode well for his continual health if he stuck around. It was safer closer to Xiao Ma (小馬).

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) gazed after him curiously. "That's weird…"

"Not really," Ah Ben (阿本) grinned and looked at Ting Wei (廷威). "So what are you doing here?"

"Came to see my sister," Ting Wei (廷威) answered, glaring at his cousin with displeasure. He recognized the look in Ah Ben's (阿本) eyes and resented it. He was not being an overprotective ogre. Looking at the curious bright eyed girl gazing at him with undisguised fascination, he smiled. "Father told me about your decision to move in."

"Move in?" the ten sisters, except for Ya Tou (丫頭), asked at the same time.

Once the initial shock wore off, the questions really started to fly. The voices got louder, the questions became more urgent… and increasingly inappropriate and off the topic. Ting Wei (廷威) had to blink several times at some of the questions being flung about.

"QUIET!" Wang Zi (王子) shouted sternly with annoyance. "You guys are so noisy. It's her father's house, for god sakes. Maybe she'd like to actually get to know her family. What's wrong with that? And how is it anyone's business but theirs?"

The girls pouted.

"Wang Zi (王子) is right," Ao Quan (敖犬) pointed out, skirting around his girlfriend. "Nothing wrong with wanting to get to know her family. Good for you, Gui Gui (鬼鬼)." Slinging a quick affectionate arm around his brother's girlfriend with good humor.

Ting Wei (廷威) got into Ao Quan's (敖犬) face with a tight smile. "And you are..." his eyes on the arm that Ao Quan (敖犬) had around his little sister. He briefly wondered if he could rip it out of its socket without getting blood on his sister's adorable little uniform.

"Um…" Ao Quan's (敖犬) face turned an ashen gray as Ah Ben's (阿本) earlier warning made its way to the forefront of his mind. Backing up and swallowing hard, he grabbed Da Ya (大牙) and put her right smack in front of him. "I'm _her_ boyfriend."

Da Ya (大牙) gave an nervous smile and wiggled her fingers in greeting. "Hi, I'm Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) friend Da Ya (大牙). This idiot is my boyfriend, Ao Quan (敖犬)."

His face relaxing, Ting Wei (廷威) returned the smile with a softer one of his own that twinkled his eyes. "Hello. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

Blinking, Da Ya (大牙) mentally reminded herself that she's got a boyfriend… and that men were _not_ suppose to be this pretty.

"Dad says you're coming to dinner tonight," Ting Wei (廷威) addressed his sister again with a smile that was part adoration and part relief. "What's your favorite foods? I'll have the housekeeper make it for you."

Surprised, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was silent for a moment. "Housekeeper?"

"Yes," Ah Ben (阿本) nodded. "She makes the best stir-fry chicken."

"You have a housekeeper?"

"_We_ have a housekeeper," Ting Wei (廷威) corrected gently. He couldn't wait to let her indulge in the life of money, give her all the things she should have been privileged to going up. "She'll be taking care of you too when you come live with us. Don't worry, she's great and she's really good about respecting our privacy and stuff."

"Um…" she looked at Ah Ben (阿本) and Ting Wei (廷威), who took it for granted that they had someone helping around the house. But it was all really new to her. Sure, she knew that Ya Tou (丫頭) worked as a housekeeper at Wang Zi's (王子) house and took care of him and his brothers but still… And she knew that her father was rich; look at what he was doing for her and her mom. But somehow within all that, she never once thought that all of it would extend to her.

"You'll meet her tonight," Ting Wei (廷威) said, then considered it for a moment. "Actually, why don't you come home with me after school and take a look around?" He would be a good time for him to show her that extra room in the main house. "I still owe you that ride in my car, remember?"

"A ride in your car?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) perked up like a wilted flower given water. All nervousness about meeting some mysterious housekeeper forgotten at the thought of indulging in her fantasy of riding in that beautiful blue car. "Can we leave the top down? Can we? Can we?"

It took quite an effort but Ah Ben (阿本) managed not to laugh outright at her enthusiasm. "So I'll bring Gui Gui (鬼鬼) over after class and we'll all go home together."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you after school," Ting Wei (廷威) smiled, patted Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) gently before leaving to go back to class. He has never look forward to the end of the day as he does today. Passing Xiao Gui (小鬼), "I'm going to leave the club to you today."

"I'll let you indulge in your brotherly fantasies for now," Xiao Gui (小鬼) replied good naturedly, "But starting next week, we've got to start preparing for the tournament. Ending high school at the championship level would be a good way to go."

"Who cares about that," Ting Wei (廷威) was grinning like an idiot. He was literally on cloud nine. "I found my sister. She's moving in with us. What more could possibly make this year better?"

"How about a girlfriend?" Xiao Gui (小鬼) hazard, "One that doesn't faint or completely melt at the sight of that infamous smile of yours?" His friend turned and flashed that said-same smile at him. While Xiao Gui (小鬼) was immune, the rest of the student body that happened to be in the hall became casualties. "Knock it off."

"Stop trying to rain on my parade," Ting Wei (廷威) laughed, "Nothing in the world could possibly get me…" his phone buzzed in his pocket. Without bothering to look, he picked it up with a cheerful, "Hello?"

Xiao Gui (小鬼) rolled his eyes and was about to make another snide remark about his oblivion when the change in Ting Wei's (廷威) whole face stopped him. "What's wrong?"

A dark cloud slowly descended over Ting Wei (廷威). "Hello, Mother. It's been a while."

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

: Okay, I don't know why I can't just end this story but I can't seem to get it to end. I had intended to… really. I just don't know how.

**2nd Author's Note**: I've been trying for over a week to log onto with no luck. Hence the delay. Oh well, guess FanFic will get this story until I get the Winglin issue resolved.


	20. Chapter 19 – Everything Is Relative

**Chapter 19 – Everything Is Relative**

* * *

Hopping over to Wang Zi's (王子) desk after the teacher dismissed the noisy class, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) excitedly asked, "Do you want to come to my father's house with me?" She was practically bouncing off the walls.

Packing his school bag, Wang Zi (王子) gave his new girlfriend a look of serious disbelief. "Do you want me to die a slow, painful, agonizing death?"

"Um?" she tilted her head and regarded him with a wide-eyed blank look.

He shook his head and carefully placed his English textbook into the expensive bag. She really was infuriatingly sweet and adorably naïve (he was no longer going to call her stupid). "Your brother is nowhere near ready to know about you and me. Did you not see the way he looked at Ao Quan (敖犬) just for implying something?"

"Um? she blinked at him, completely lost.

There might as well have been big cartoon question marks in bright colors over her head - she's got no clue what he's talking about. If she wasn't so damn annoyingly cute about it, he'd want to bop her over the head with something hard. "Look, your brother will eventually realize that you're not the two year old sister he lost and is now at an age of where people start dating. I doubt the thought of you spending any alone time with anyone of the opposite sex for any reason will go over well. And until such time where he can consider the idea without wanting to commit murder, I don't think it's a good idea for him to know about you and me yet. He might have an anuism just thinking about all the possibilities."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was looking at him with extreme confusion. "What possibilities?"

Wang Zi (王子) grinned lasciviously at her.

Ao Quan (敖犬) spat the tea he had snagged from his girlfriend's water bottle on his two youngest brothers – they sputtered in protest.

Xiao Xun (小薰) and Xiao Yu (小煜) were both trying valiantly to hide their laughter – and failing.

Ah Ben (阿本) gasped in horror and hurried went over to clap his hands over Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) ears. "Stop corrupting my cousin!" Then changed his mind and covered her eyes since Wang Zi (王子) was still looking at her in a non-too-pure way. Then changed his mind _again_ and covered her ears, he didn't want her hearing about those possibilities in case the guy starts talking – _he_ might be traumatized by that. But the way he was looking at her… Torn as to how best to protect her, Ah Ben (阿本) finally gave up and just dragged Gui Gui (鬼鬼) out of the class.

"You're not going to go after her?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"No," though his eyes were still on the door. He did want to go with her, if for no other reason than to offer her the support she hasn't quite yet realize that she needs. Naïve as she is, even she will eventually realize just how much she's been deprived of in life. But self preservation was a great deterrent in accompanying her. He did not want to meet up with Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威), especially since he has no intentions of lying about going out with Gui Gui (鬼鬼). He just didn't want to have to confirm it to the guy's face. Wang Zi (王子) would prefer to keep his head exactly where it was, firmly attached to his neck.

Of course, he wasn't going to wait until Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) officially acknowledged their relationship to go on a date with her – an event that he was eagerly looking forward to. He wondered what kind of a date he would have with someone as unique as Gui Gui (鬼鬼); probably something ridiculously unpredictable. He hoped that it would be soon. Though trying to pry Lu Ting Wei (陸廷威) from his sister's side was going to be difficult.

"You look depressed," Xiao Yu (小煜) commented as he gathered around Wang Zi's (王子) desk with his elder brothers. "If you're really that worried about her…"

"I'm not," he said grimly.

"You're not a convincing liar."

"I'm really not," he replied a little more firmly. "I'm more worried about me than her at this point." He slung his back over his shoulder and headed out the door, motioning for the younger three to follow from across the room. "Her brother is going to do whatever it takes to make her happy, so I'm not worried about her. Me? He's going to kill at first chance if he finds out about us."

"Regretting it already?" Xiao Yu (小煜) teased.

"No," he slanted his brother a look as the three younger brothers teased their eldest about his girlfriend asking to meet up with him later. "There's nothing to regret."

"You know," Xiao Yu (小煜) said quietly. "I think your calm and steady attitude is one of the reasons you're so popular with the girls. Once you've put your mind to something, you don't waver from it. I admire that about you." Before Wang Zi (王子) could go into shock at the praise, Xiao Yu (小煜) whacked him hard in the shoulder. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I can give a compliment, you know."

"Since when?" Wang Zi (王子) replied with a grin and shoved him back playfully.

The boys laughed and ran together as they made their way to the parking lot. Since Wang Zi (王子) drove in with Gui Gui (鬼鬼), Ao Quan (敖犬) decided it'd be okay for him to ride his motorcycle to school as well; it distracts from the fact that Wang Zi (王子) was in a car that no average family could afford. The brothers piled into the two transportation vehicles as best as they could.

"Why don't one of you other guys learn to drive?" Ao Quan (敖犬) complained as he shoved his spare helmet into Wei Lian's (威廉) arms. He was the only one brave enough – or stupid enough – to get on the bike with their crazy eldest brother.

"Xiao Yu (小煜) – it's got to be Xiao Yu (小煜)," Wang Zi (王子) pronounced as Xiao Jie (小傑) and A-Wei (阿緯) piled into the back of the car.

"How come?" Wei Lian (威廉) asked, wincing when he hurt his ears trying to jam the too-small helmet on his head. "I want to learn to drive a motorcycle like Da Ge (大哥)."

"No, it's got to be Xiao Yu (小煜)," Ao Quan (敖犬) agreed with a nod as he buckled his helmet on. One of these days, he was going to go for a ride with his girl… one of these days.

"Why?" A-Wei (阿緯) and Xiao Jie (小傑) asked, elbowing each other in the cramp back seat of Wang Zi's (王子) two door coup.

Xiao Yu (小煜) winced when Xiao Jie's (小傑) boney elbow caught A-Wei (阿緯) in the diaphragm extracting a gasp from their youngest brother's lungs. "Yeah, they're right. I think it'd be safer if I be the next one in line to drive."

"Huh?"

Wang Zi (王子) laughed and put the car into reverse. "I don't want these three behind the wheels of a car; they might hurt someone."

"Yeah, I don't want to get sued," Xiao Yu (小煜) replied with a grin.

"HEY!" A-Wei (阿緯) and Xiao Jie (小傑) protested as Ao Quan (敖犬) and Wei Lian (威廉) took off for home with a roar… and a scream of terror. The two younger ones gulped and patted Wang Zi;'s (王子) arm. "We're glad we're riding with you."

Grinning manically, Wang Zi (王子) glanced at Xiao Yu (小煜) who planted his feet gave him the go-ahead nod. "What makes you think it's going to be any better in here?" he asked with a chuckle and floored the gas pedal.

A-Wei (阿緯) and Xiao Jie (小傑) had just enough time to cling to one another and screamed like twelve year girls as Xiao Yu (小煜) laughed uproariously.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

From across the parking lot, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) smiled as she watched Wang Zi's (王子) silver bullet took off with squealing tires and screams of terror that echoed along its path. From what Ya Tou (丫頭) tells her, Wang Zi (王子) and other five are becoming more and more like brothers every day. She was happy for him… for all of them.

Almost as happy as she was for herself!

"You're making me dizzy," Ah Ben (阿本) complained and grabbed hold of Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) arm to stop the circular dancing she was doing around him. "And why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Waving away the question, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) hummed happily to herself and skipped along side the long legged Ah Ben (阿本) with good cheer. "Do you think my dad will let me have stars in my room?"

Ah Ben (阿本) tripped on thin air. "What did you say?"

"I love stars," she told him absentmindedly. "I know it's his house so I really ought to ask before I start putting holes in the wall by nailing all the hanging stars up. I've got a whole collection. We rent the apartment we're at right now and the landlady won't let me put nails on the ceiling so I haven't been able to…" she was suddenly hopping up and down . "GE! (哥!)" waving her arms enthusiastically.

If Lu Ting Wei's (陸廷威) smile got any bigger, his face would crack. He waved back and ignored the incredulous looks from the other students around him. He was under no obligation to tell them anything. And no one was going to ruin this moment for him – no one could.

Grabbing Ah Ben's (阿本) arm, oblivious of the scandalous looks directed her way, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) rushed over and cooed over the bright blue car of her dreams. "Oh my god… it's even more beautiful up close," she sighed languorously and ran her hand along the hood of the flawless dream machine.

Suppressing his amusement, Ting Wei (廷威) unlocked the car and opened the passenger door slowly. "Ah Ben (阿本), would you mind…" indicating the backseat.

"Nope," he answered and climbed in, motioning for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to get in. "It's better from the inside, trust me."

She climbed in excited, looking at every inch of the immaculately kept dark interior. All the knobs and surface gleamed and reflected in the sun, attesting to the care that had been put into maintaining it. "Oh… it smells nice in here." She rubbed her hand on the supple leather seat.

"It's the lemon oil I use to clean the leather with," Ting Wei (廷威) as the car purred lovingly at him when he turned in the ignition. "Seatbelt," he reminded her as he put the car into reverse.

"Oh," startled, she was quick to pull the complimenting gray seatbelt across her front and bounced excited as the car began to move. Eyes wide, she touched everything in sight and squealed with delight as they took to the road.

Absolutely content with life, Ting Wei (廷威) took his sister and cousin on a joyride, circling the city in leisure to prolong the experience for as long as he could. Since neither of them objected to sightseeing, Ting Wei (廷威) toured the city with his sister practically hanging out of the car, her joyous laughter ringing like a bell. He hadn't felt this happy since he was a child of three, chasing after his sister to the slides at the park. He committed the moment to memory and the feeling to his heart as he listened to his sister chatter nonsensically.

"Hey, can we get ice cream?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked suddenly as they passed a shop with colorful posters in the window.

Without skipping a beat or breaking the car, Ting Wei (廷威) made an illegal U-turn and slid into the only open space in front of the shop with a screeching halt. And while he unbuckle his seat belt and asked, "What flavor do you like?" his sister and cousin were both stunned stupid and still in shock at that unexpected and unbelievable maneuver he just pulled.

"Get out of the car (下車)," Ah Ben (阿本) gulped, patting Gui Gui (鬼鬼) on the shoulder.

"I can't," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) whimpered, "my legs won't move."

"Get out of the car," he repeated desperately, "I think I'm going to throw up and he'll kill me if I did it in here."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) scrambled out of the car, pulling the seatback forward as she got out of the way. Ah Ben (阿本) shot out of the backseat and almost tripped on the seatbelt that had failed to retract promptly. He landed on his knees and took great big gulps of air to keep from humiliating himself.

"What's wrong with you? (你怎麼了?)" Ting Wei (廷威) asked.

It took a moment before Ah Ben (阿本) could look up and stared at his cousin in disbelief. "You have to ask? (你還要問?)"

"What? (幹嗎?)" asked for mock innocence.

Laughing a little pathetically, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) helped Ah Ben (阿本) to his feet. "Come on… I'll buy you ice cream. (走吧… 我買冰淇凌給你.)"

"Argh…" Ah Ben (阿本) made a face then sighed. "Can I just die now?"

Ting Wei (廷威) smirked.

Laughing, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) dragged Ah Ben (阿本) into the ice cream parlor with her brother following in amusement. She stopped when she was surprised to spot a familiar face. "Li Quan (李銓)!" and skipped over excitedly.

Looking up from the text book in front of him, Li Quan (李銓) blinked in surprised. "Hi, Gui Gui (鬼鬼). What are you doing here? (妳什麼在這裡?)" He had purposely chosen an unfamiliar neighborhood to hide in.

"To have ice cream of course, (吃冰啊) she grinned and sat down by him, glancing at his text book… and the marked up newpapaer by it. "What are you doing? (你在幹什麼?)"

"Nothing (沒什麼)," he answered convincingly as he covered the newspaper with his math worksheet.

Sweet Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't question it but Ah Ben (阿本) was quicker on the uptake. He glanced briefly at Li Quan (李銓), who gave a very tiny shake of his head. He obviously didn't want his friend to know or be concerned about his efforts to stay. Sitting down on the other end, Ah Ben (阿本) motioned for his cousin to sit as well and shook his head at Ting Wei's (廷威) questioning look. "This is Li Quan (李銓)," making the introduction.

"We've met," Ting Wei (廷威) replied as he took a seat and smiled at the young waitress with the eager eyes that came up. "A scoop of vanilla with strawberry sauce." He looked expected at the rest of the group.

"Chocolate mint with chocolate sauce on a chocolate dipped waffle cup with color sprinkles please," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said eagerly. "And Li Quan (李銓) will have a coke float with chocolate ice cream, right?" she looked at him with a grin.

Li Quan (李銓) smiled and nodded gently. "Sure, I guess I can have another."

Ah Ben (阿本) rolled his eyes. "Do you think there's enough chocolate on your ice cream?" He turned to the waitress with that winning smile. "Back cherry vanilla in a cup please."

"I don't get ice cream very often," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) replied defensively and picked up a paperclip on Li Quan's (李銓) work sheets. "So what are you doing here?"

"Wasn't ready to go home yet," he answered honestly but with a gentle smile for his friend.

"Still fighting with your dad?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked bluntly.

Startled, Li Quan (李銓) took a moment to take comfort in the hand that Gui Gui (鬼鬼) laid on his arm, trying not to wince at the bruise beneath it. The short fight earlier had left him with a few sore muscles but nothing compared to the bruises left from when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would land on him. _[Insert the scene from Episode 11 at 50:13 to 53:12 as a flashback, where Xiao Jie (__小傑__), Wei Lian (__威廉__), A-Wei (__阿緯__) and Xiao Yu (__小煜__) gets into a fight and Ao Quan (__敖犬__), Li Quan (__李銓__) and Xiao Ma (__小馬__) come to their rescue. Let's just pretend that Li Quan (__李銓__) actually did some fighting.] _He smiled for her benefit because she was looking at him with such honest distress for his sake. And almost jumped out of his seat at the look he was getting from her brother. "We're friend," he assured him quickly.

Ah Ben (阿本) kicked his cousin under the table. "They're friend… _really_." He warned his cousin with a shake of his head. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was loyal to her friends and she definitely considered Li Quan (李銓) a good friend.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blinked wide eye at them. "What's going on? (怎麼了嗎?)"

"Nothing," Ah Ben (阿本) assured her, as the ice cream came.

Ting Wei (廷威) paid for it automatically. "It's fine," when Li Quan (李銓) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) both tried to pay for their own. "Really," when Li Quan (李銓) questioned it with a look. It was his way of apologizing.

"Are you still going to move away?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, poking her tiny plastic spoon into the ice cream.

Dropping an another straw into the drink, "Barring any miracles," Li Quan (李銓) replied and held the extra straw out to her in a natural and familiar manner. They've done this enough times that he didn't think anything for it. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) automatically took a sip. "Dad says there's no way around the transfer so I guess we're going," he dipped his spoon into the float and cooped up a spoonful of bubbling ice cream, she grabbed his arm and gobbled it up before he could. He only rolled his eyes at her and tried again.

"If you go, I'll miss you," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) replied sadly.

"Me too," he replied with a smile. "Hey, no sad faces yet. Before I go, let's make good memories with the class together so I can remember my time here."

Nodding in agreement, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) perked up unexpectedly. "Let's do something extra fun with the entire class!"

Li Quan (李銓) grinned. "Xiao Ma (小馬) said the same thing. We should go somewhere together and have lots of fun."

Ah Ben (阿本) looked at one to the other. "What do you suggest?"

"Well…" Li Quan (李銓) tilted his head gently. "Xiao Ma (小馬) suggested a short overnight trip. Maybe we can go to Japan or something over a weekend trip."

"Japan," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) thought about it a moment. "That's kind of expensive. I'm not sure if my mom can afford that."

"Don't worry about the money," Ting Wei (廷威) said with a smile.

"Why?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, poking her ice cream with her spoon.

"Because it's covered," Ah Ben (阿本) replied with a shrug. "Trust me, a school trip isn't going to bankrupt Uncle."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) blinked. "Oh…" she forgot.

"Or maybe a trip down south? To the hot springs?" Li Quan (李銓) murmured. "I'll bring it up with the class tomorrow."

"Okay," Ah Ben (阿本) nodded and pointed to his watch. "Hey, Uncle will be probably be coming home earlier because Gui Gui (鬼鬼) is coming over tonight. We should get going."

Nodding, the others stood.

"Call me," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said and gave Li Quan (李銓) a quick friendly hug. "And tell your dad that you don 't want to move away. I'll bring you the dance trophy tomorrow so you have something to remember me by… if you go away. We should do a trip… and eat more ice cream together." She plopped her chocolate-on-chocolate-on-chocolate ice cream down next to his cup. "Finish it for me. I'll talk to you late," and skipped away.

Ting Wei (廷威) and Ah Ben (阿本) traded looks then shrugged. The girl was hard to follow sometimes but Li Quan (李銓) didn't seem to have any trouble with it. He smiled, sat down and continued what he was doing with a quick wave of to the boys.

"You really like him, huh?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked as he started the car again.

"Li Quan (李銓) taught me how to dance," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said pensively. "It's so not fair that he has to move again. I was just starting to get to know him."

"Good guy?"

"Great guy," she smiled and nodded, stretching in the front seat. "I love your car."

"Well, when you move in, you'll get lots of chances to ride in it," Ting Wei (廷威) replied gleefully and merged into the heavy afternoon traffic that will take him into the better part of town where they reside. He didn't want to talk about her adoration of her friend anymore. "I'll take you to school every morning if you'd like."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) bounced excitedly at the prospects of going to school in the shiny, pretty car. "Wow, we're going far. We're almost at Wang Zi's (王子) new place."

"Who is Wang Zi (王子)?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked, turning off the main road.

"He's…"

"Another classmate," Ah Ben (阿本) interrupted with a grin. He didn't want the mood spoiled yet. It was a good day and he'd like to keep it that way for awhile longer. "Hey, did you call the housekeeper about dinner? Or do you think Uncle has already done the honors? Was he excited when he called this morning?"

"He was so excited this morning when he called that I'm surprised he managed to stay at work all day," Ting Wei (廷威) replied, easily distracted by the thought of his sister's impending move. "By the way Gui Gui (鬼鬼), we're keeping a room at the main house for you. I know you'll be close by but if you ever feel like staying with us, there's a bed ready for you at any time."

"Ting Wei (廷威) made me and Xiao Gui (小鬼) decorate it yesterday."

"Decorate it?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) twisted in her seat to talk. "Decorate it with what?"

"Stars on the ceiling," he added with a grin.

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) squealed in delight.

"Am I missing something?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked, looking at his happy sister. In this moment, he's never felt better about his life.

Ah Ben (阿本) leaned forward on the seats. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was just asking about putting up these hanging stars she's collected over that years that her evil landlady won't let her put on the ceiling at her apartment. I didn't think you and uncle will have any objections to her tacking stuff up in her room."

Ting Wei (廷威) grinned and pressed down on the gas pedal. _Now_ he was eager to get home. He couldn't wait to show Xiao Xing (小星) all the stars he had put up in her room. After all these years, his sister really hadn't changed all that much.

As they rounded the corner and came within view of the house, Ting Wei (廷威) suddenly slowed the car until it came to a crawl, his face stony and unreadable as he pulled to the side of the road, a ways from the driveway, leaving the engine idle.

"Is something wrong?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked with concerned at the sudden change.

Ah Ben (阿本) opened his mouth to add his two cents when he looked up and noticed the silver vehicle parked by the front gates. "Biao Ge (表哥), who is…" then stopped himself. The steely look on Ting Wei's (廷威) face told him. "Oh…"

"Are you alright?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ting Wei (廷威) said reassuringly as he pulled the key from the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Stay in the car. I'll be right back," he said and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, confused.

"Stay in the car," Ting Wei (廷威) repeated firmly and looked at Ah Ben (阿本). His cousin nodded his head in understanding. Ah Ben (阿本) would keep Gui Gui (鬼鬼) in the car no matter what. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." He dropped the keys on the seat and left the door open for air.

"What's happening?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked, watching her brother with eyes that reflected a fear she didn't know how to name. "Ah Ben (阿本), what's going on? Why is my brother so cold so suddenly?"

"It's okay," he wished he could tell her but this wasn't his battle to fight. The fact that Ting Wei (廷威) made an effort to reassure his sister and never divulge anything more told Ah Ben (阿本) that he wanted to shield his sister from this. "Just let Biao Ge (表哥) take care of it."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Wang Zi (王子) asked, setting aside the notepad he had been scratching away on as he watched his brothers helped each other through the front door. He started to get up to help when Xiao Yu (小煜) motioned for him to get back.

"Don't ask," Xiao Yu (小煜) muttered as he helped a moaning Xiao Jie (小傑) to the couch. Poor Xiao Jie (小傑) seemed to always get the blunt end of the stick. At the rate his younger brother was going, he'll never going to make it out of high school alive.

"It was just suppose to be a quick trip to the convenience store for ice cream," A-Wei (阿緯) complained, holding his side.

"Just be glad that Li Quan (李銓) saw you guys and came to get me," Ao Quan (敖犬) said as he helped Wei Lian (威廉) sit down. "Ya Tou (丫頭)! Can we get some ice packs for these guys?" he glanced at his watch and picked up his phone. "Oh man, Da Ya (大牙) is going to kill me."

"You blew off your girlfriend?" A-Wei (阿緯) asked in horror.

"What was I suppose to do?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked, "Let you guys get killed?"

"Oh my god, _she's_ going to kill us all!" Xiao Jie (小傑) predicted, toppling on the couch. His stomach, chest and legs all hurt. "Oww…"

"What happened?" Wang Zi (王子) asked again as he helped Ya Tou (丫頭) with the ice packs, holding one gently to A-Wei's (阿緯) face.

"That's not where it hurts," A-Wei (阿緯) informed his brother with a whimper.

Wang Zi (王子) shrugged and dropped it on A-Wei's (阿緯) butt.

"Some idiot and his friends picked a fight with us," Xiao Yu (小煜) explained as he nodded his thanks to Ya Tou (丫頭) and tried to figure out where on Xiao Jie's (小傑) body he was suppose to apply it to first. "Almost killed Xiao Jie (小傑) for no reason. Then they got a little rough and we nearly got our asses handed to us on a plate if it hadn't been for Da Ge (大哥), Xiao Ma (小馬) and Li Quan (李銓)."

"Li Quan (李銓) again?" Wang Zi (王子) frowned with concern.

"Thank goodness for Li Quan (李銓)," Wei Lian (威廉) said with a nod. "If he hadn't gotten Da Ge (大哥), we'd all be in trouble. Those guys weren't even holding back. Look what they did to Xiao Ma (小馬)."

"What happened to Xiao Ma (小馬)?"

"He got hurt pretty bad trying to help me and Xiao Jie (小傑)," Wei Lian (威廉) explained.

"Is he alright?"

"Bruised, bloodied but alive," Ao Quan (敖犬) replied with a sigh.

"What about Li Quan (李銓)?"

"Bruised but fine," Xiao Yu (小煜) answered, ignoring Xiao Jie's (小傑) moaning as he pressed the ice pack firmly at on his chest.

"Here, drink this," Ya Tou (丫頭) said as she passed around cups of brown sugar macchiato (黑糖瑪奇朵). "It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, Ya Tou. (謝謝妳, 丫頭.) " A-Wei (阿緯) grinned adoringly as his favorite (and only) little housekeeper.

"Young Master Ao Quan (敖犬少爺), would you like me to call Da Ya (大牙) for you and explain? I'm sure she'll understand," Ya Tou (丫頭) wrung her hand anxiously as she watched the young masters in varying degrees of pain.

"No, I think I'm just going to go meet her and tell her what happened," he pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket. No help for it, he'll have to ride his motorcycle if he wants to get there at a decent time. "Take care of the brothers for me," he said as he left the house quickly.

"Drive carefully," Xiao Yu (小煜), Xiao Jie (小傑), Wei Lian (威廉), and A-Wei (阿緯) yelled after him simultaneously.

"And wear your helmet," Wang Zi (王子) added as he shut the door behind his older brother.

Ya Tou (丫頭) giggled.

"What?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked, applying another ice pack to Xiao Jie's (小傑) side. His younger brother groaned in agony. "You want an aspirin?"

Xiao Jie (小傑) shook his head and drank his macchiato (瑪奇朵). The warm drink was doing a great deal to sooth his aches.

"I think the old master (老爺) would be really happy to see you guys right now," she predicted.

"What? Beaten up and in pain?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked with a grin as he sat back, watched as Ya Tou (丫頭) skipped off to do her afternoon chores before glancing at the notepad Wang Zi (王子) had been writing on. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Wang Zi (王子) answered quickly and tried to grab the notepad out of his brother's curious hands.

With longer arms though not height, Xiao Yu (小煜) managed to keep it from him. "Amusement park, zoo, shooting arcade, 3-D movie, costume shop… What is this?"

"Er Ge (二哥), are you planning a trip without us?" Wei Lian (威廉) whimpered pathetically. "I want to go to the zoo and see the monkeys."

"You are already a monkey," Xiao Yu (小煜) teased with a laugh. "Seriously, what is this?" he asked his older brother.

Wang Zi (王子) sighed and sat down, taking the list from Xiao Yu (小煜). "I'm trying to come up with some ideas as to where to take Gui Gui (鬼鬼) for our first date."

"First date?" the otherd forgot about their aches and pains, scrambling up to gather around their brother, jostling each other to get a look at the partial list.

"Knock it off," Wang Zi (王子) said shoving them away. "It's not a joke to me, okay?"

"What are you so nervous about?" Xiao Jie (小傑) asked, picking up his ice pack again. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has always been partial to you. She would be happy to go to the park and sit on the swings with you."

Wang Zi (王子) rolled his eyes. "I am not going to take her for granted and assume that just because she liked me at one point that I don't have to make an effort."

"Er Ge is so romantic, (二哥真浪漫) " Wei Lian (威廉) pronounced in awe.

"Are you making fun of me? (你在取笑我嗎?)" Wang Zi (王子) asked. With Wei Lian (威廉) it was hard to tell sometimes.

Wei Lian (威廉) blinked blankly at him, clearly confused.

"Costume shop?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked curiously.

Wang Zi (王子) shrugged. "Gui Gui (鬼鬼) has such a playful nature. I thought she would have a lot of fun playing dress up. I was going to bring a camera and…" he blushed, realizing just so stupid that sounds. It also sounded slightly perverted in his mind, him wanting to take pictures of her – in costumes…

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would definitely love doing that with Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺), especially if you agree to dress up and take pictures with her, " Ya Tou (丫頭) pronounced, bring in the cake she had baked. It was green… and lopsided. The frosting didn't turn out the way she thought it would. "I made a snack for you."

"What's that?" Xiao Yu (小煜) asked, making a face. The cake had a distinctively fishy smell to it.

"Salmon cake with broccoli frosting," she informed them proudly. "I invented it myself."

The boys' faces turned as green as the frosting.

"Er… anyone want to help me come up with more ideas?" Wang Zi (王子) asked, desperate to get out of the room without hurting Ya Tou's (丫頭) feelings. She tries, she really does.

"I will," Xiao Yu (小煜) raised his hand like he was in a classroom.

"Great," Wang Zi (王子) nodded and got up in a hurry. "Let's brain storm in my room. Bring the macchiato (瑪奇朵)."

"I'm right behind you," Xiao Yu (小煜) said, grabbing the cups and escaped with his brother upstairs. "Thanks, Ya Tou (丫頭)," lifting the cups in solute.

Ya Tou (丫頭) stared after them a moment, "It's so nice to see Young Master Xiao Yu (小煜少爺) and Young Master Wang Zi (王子少爺) getting to be so close. You guys are all becoming more and more like brothers every day. " Smiling, cake still in her hands, "I guess it means more cake for everyone else then."

A-Wei (阿緯) and Xiao Jie (小傑) collapsed in a heap.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"What do you want?" Ting Wei (廷威) asked, his voice mild with no actual interest in the answer. He was good at throwing up the cold front; he's had years to practice.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" Lu Qi Ya (陸琪雅) replied sharply as she stepped out of her car. Dressed to the nine, she was every which way the rich man's daughter. Once pretty in youth, years of bitter rage had aged her prematurely and turned that classically beautiful face into something cold and hard.

Sighing with resignation, Ting Wei (廷威) kept his temper in check. "What do you want, Mother?"

Pulling the manila envelope out, "The documents we talked about earlier. Your grandfather wants them signed and notarized by the end of the week."

He took them, pulling out the legal papers to glance over. They were standardized stuff he's seen a million times but nevertheless he planned on having his father's legal team take a quick look at it for anything that's new. "Is that it?"

Flattening her lips in anger, Qi Ya (琪雅) resisted the urge to lecture him on his attitude. But since it was no difference from the usual glacial manner in which he employed with her for the better part of the last ten years, she sighed and shook her head. Well, at least the boy knew to behave in public; she can't remember ever having anyone giving him anything but glowing reviews of his talent and character or tell her how proud she must be to have such a wonderful child.

If only those same people knew.

If only it was that easy.

Glancing at her son's car, "Who's the girl?"

"No one you need to worry about," Ting Wei (廷威) said stepping into her line of vision. "Is that it?"

Making an impatient noise with her throat, "Your grandfather would like to see you sometime. I'm sure your father can spare you for a few days," the words came out bitter and angry, as it usually did when referring to the ex-husband she never bothered to change her name from. "You should pay a visit South so that…"

"I'm preparing for the university entrance exams. I spoke to Grandfather last week, he understands my time constraints," he informed her in a monotone. "I've not been avoiding him." The undercurrent and unspoken idea was quite simple: _she_ was the only one Ting Wei (廷威) didn't want to see.

The fact was, she had known that already. "Tell your father that I fully expect to see you this summer."

"I'm turn eighteen in three months," he informed his mother. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I have not," Qi Ya (琪雅) replied.

"Legally, you and father cease to be my guardians at that point in time," Ting Wei (廷威) continued with a quick glance at the documents in his hand. "Isn't that what this is about? Grandfather's insurance that I will not be cut out of the family when he is gone?"

Qi Ya's (琪雅) lips compressed hard. There had been many arguments over this.

"Don't worry," Ting Wei (廷威) smirked, "I have no interest in your precious company. I don't plan on taking part in its future developments. And when the time comes, I will sign the stocks over or submit a proxy. It won't be an issue."

Whatever it was that she was expecting, she obviously didn't get it. "Don't forget to submit the signatures on time."

"I'm always on top of things Mother," he replied coolly. "I see and know more than you have ever given me credit for."

For a moment, the tension between them was so heavy it could have been tangible.

Then they both heard a car door open.

Ting Wei (廷威) turned to watch Ah Ben (阿本) scramble out of the driver's side and around to the passenger door, tucking an arm and leg back inside the car, he shut the door and planting himself firmly against it. His cousin glanced over briefly but didn't so much as acknowledged a pair across the way.

"I see your cousin is here," Qi Ya (琪雅) murmured with annoyance. That would explain why Ting Wei (廷威) was especially short today. Her son has always been especially protective of his younger cousins from both sides of the family, hovering like a mother hen. She couldn't remember a time when Ting Wei (廷威) didn't play sentinel over the children at family gatherings; he had been born to safeguard those under his care – which was why he took the disappearance of his sister so harshly. "I'll be going then."

He didn't say good bye. He didn't so much as blank as she walked away. He just stood there and watched her with steely unforgiving eyes.

Qi Ya (琪雅) glanced at her son's car as she drove pass, catching a glimpse of a young girl with wide innocent eyes through the tinted windows. She wasn't surprised her son would go for those bright-eyed guileless girls that have lived in a bubble all their lives. He's been looking for a particular one all his life – much to her dismay.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Ting Wei (廷威) let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as his mother's flashy silver car rounded the corner and disappeared with a hum. It was too soon for her to find out about Xiao Xing (小星) and it was too soon for Gui Gui (鬼鬼) to have to deal with his mother. Sooner or later, the truth will come out. But he'd much rather it be later… much later.

Ah Ben (阿本) waited until Ting Wei (廷威) gave him an nod before he stepped away from the vehicle and opened the door. "Did you not hear both of us telling you to stay in the car?" he scolded Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as he helped her out.

"But… but…"

"No buts," Ah Ben (阿本) admonished sternly.

"Okay, enough," Ting Wei (廷威) said tiredly as he threw the manila envelope into the backseat. His mother's timing was, as always, impeccable. "Let's just go into the house and get some refreshment. I'm not going to let this spoil the day for me."

"Who was that?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked as she grabbed her bag and followed her brother up to the gates.

"No one you need to worry about," he assured her with a smile as he went through a side door that required a numerical code to unlock and lead the way to the front door of the ultra modern home.

The door opened before they reached the two sets leading up to it. A woman in her late fifties smiled at them, "Welcome home."

"This is Mrs. Lin (林婆婆)," Ting Wei (廷威) introduced gently, presenting his sister with a smile that made his handsome face glowed. "Mrs. Lin (林婆婆), this is my sister Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Please take good care of her."

Mrs. Lin (林婆婆), with her peppered hair and lightly wrinkled face, gasped in shock. Her eyes turned misty with joy, "Xiao Xing (小星)!"

Blinking her baby doll eyes, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) tilted her head in curiosity. "You know me?"

Nodding her head and gently wiping her eyes, "I was here when Old Master Lu (陸老爺) brought you home to see your grandfather. There was a terrible fight but you didn't pay it any attention, climbed into your grandfather's lap and fell asleep. Just like that, your grandfather fell in love."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) grinned. "I did that?"

"Yes you did," Mrs. Lin (林婆婆) sighed, remembering the old master with a fond smile. "Come in, come in," waving them into the house. "I'm prepared a snack for you before dinner. Your father is on his way and the decorator says she'll be here at 7:00 sharp."

"Decorator?" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Ting Wei (廷威) send his jacket and bag, hanging both on the coat tree by the front door. "The guest house is pretty barren. We haven't made any effort to make it into something livable since there were guest rooms in the house. If you and Auntie Wu (吳阿姨) are going to move in, we'd have to remodel some of it so it's inhabitable."

"Oh…" she bit her lip and looked uncertain for a moment. "Is it going to be a lot of trouble? Maybe this isn't…"

"Of course not," Ah Ben (阿本) said hurriedly before his cousin going into a panic. "Uncle has been meaning to do it for a while now anyways. This is just the kind of motivation he needs to get stuff done."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding and followed Mrs. Lin (林婆婆) into the kitchen for her snack.

Ting Wei (廷威) breathed a sigh of relief and patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Good thinking. Thanks."

Ah Ben (阿本) nodded. Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) sweet nature was easy to figure out… and easy to manipulate. While he wasn't too thrilled with having to spout these little white lies, he wasn't about to let a little conscious get in the way either. After all, his uncle and cousin have waited almost 15 years for this moment and they were family… as was Gui Gui (鬼鬼). And if there was one thing he's learned from the examples set by his parents, it was that you protect family no matter what.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **The coming chapter's title is called "A Date With A Prince." You're welcome to take a wild guess as to what that's about… (You hate me now, don't you?)


	21. Chapter 20 – A Date With A Prince

**Chapter 20 – A Date With A Prince**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe your moving so fast," Xiao Jie (筱捷) commented to Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as she packed up her bag and got ready to go home. "I'm going to miss going to your apartment building and bugging the lady down stairs."

"When is the official move?" Tong Tong (彤彤) asked from her seat across the way.

"This weekend," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said happily as she carefully packed her ghost topped pencil, a gift from Wang Zi (王子) that had mysteriously appeared two days ago. She had been so happy she totally spaced out in class – much to Wang Zi's (王子) amusement. "My brother and his friend is coming to help supervise that movers."

"Oh my god," Apple gushed, "Your brother is so cool."

"And beautiful," Xiao Man (小蠻) couldn't help but add in awe. "I went by the club house the other day..." she sighed dreamily.

"He's nice too," Xiao Jie (筱捷) said with a grin. "He helped me up the other day when I fell on the stairs."

"Why are you always falling on the stairs?" Xiao Jie (小傑) asked, making his way to his eldest brother's desk. Ao Quan (敖犬) was currently trying to coax his girlfriend into going to the mall with him – but she didn't seem inclined to be agreeable.

"I can't help it," Xiao Jie (筱捷) pouted.

Xiao Jie (小傑) shook his head in pity. A more graceless girl he has yet to meet.

"I'm hot," Tong Tong (彤彤) complained, "Let's go get some ice."

"Oh… I love ice," Mei Mei agreed with a nod as she picked up her book bag. "Let's go!"

"I'm didn't bring any cash with me," Apple groaned with exaggerated anguish.

"I'll lend you some," Da Ya (大牙) sighed, rolling her eyes. Apple was constantly without cash these days.

"Can I come too?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked eagerly, wanting to spend some time with his girlfriend… even if it meant putting up with the annoying Tong Tong (彤彤).

"Well…" Da Ya (大牙) hesitated, looking at the others for some kind of response. She didn't want her relationship to be the cause of resentment among the sisters.

Xiao Xun (小薰) picked up her bag and came closer to the group gathering, "Sure why not? Maybe we can get the owner to give us a group discount." She looked at the rest of the class, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'm coming," Xiao Yu (小煜) was quick to answer, trying to look causal but failing.

Mei Mei looked happy for a moment until she followed his eyes to Xiao Yu's (小煜) reason for joining the excursion. Her face didn't quite fall, but it was close enough.

"Me too," Ya Tou (丫頭) said grinning. She hadn't been out with the sisters in a while. Up keeping the house has been taking up most of her afternoons.

"Then I'm coming too!" A-Wei (阿緯) jumped over a desk to join them. If Ya Tou (丫頭) was going, he was definitely going.

Xiao Jie (筱捷) turned to Xiao Jie (小傑) and asked sweetly, "Are you coming?"

Xiao Jie (小傑) shrugged and inadvertently disappointed Xiao Jie (筱捷).

"You're coming," Xiao Yu (小煜) said to his brother with a look that was meant to convey bad things if he contradicted him.

Smiling a little weakly, Xiao Jie (小傑) nodded. "I guess I am." His third brother can be as vicious as their eldest brother at times.

Xiao Jie (筱捷) beamed.

Xiao Man (小蠻) turned to Ah Ben (阿本) and the other guys in the class. "We should make it a whole class thing. Let's all go!"

"Yes, yes," Tong Tong (彤彤) nodded her head enthusiastically, looking at a troubled Xiao Ma (小馬). He seemed to be hesitating. "Come on, Xiao Ma (小馬)," she urged. "As the class monitor, you should definitely go."

"Yeah, Xiao Ma (小馬)," the others all nodded.

Looking a little confused and somewhat uncomfortable, Xiao Ma (小馬) hesitated.

"Come on, Xiao Ma (小馬)," Wei Lian (威廉) slung an arm around their class monitor's shoulder. "Let me buy you some ice, thank you for helping us the other day." He grinned happily, "Hey maybe senior classmate Rong Jia (容嘉學姐) will join us," he said enthusiastically, looking at Mei Mei.

Mei Mei only rolled her eyes and vowed to tell her cousin… if for nothing else than to warn her. "Come on, Xiao Ma (小馬)," she urged for Tong Tong's (彤彤) sake. Her friend was positively crazy about the guy.

"Well…" Xiao Ma (小馬) looked uncertain.

"We should go," Li Quan (李銓) said with a smile that was wide and happy. "Let's make some good memories together," and slung a heavy arm around Xiao Ma's (小馬) shoulder.

Reluctantly, Xiao Ma (小馬) nodded in agreement and the rest of the class cheered and scrambled to get their stuff.

Wang Zi (王子) watched as everyone threw out suggestions and ideas as to where to go, cheering and booing ideas they were against, all the while heading towards the door. He waited a beat and grabbed Xiao Yu's (小煜) arm before his brother could leave. Leaning closer, "Make my excuses for the group later, okay?"

Xiao Yu (小煜) raised a brow in question but Wang Zi (王子) shook his head subtly and tilted his chin toward a happy, chatty Gui Gui (鬼鬼). Lifting a finger to his lips, he gave his brother a conspiratorial look. Xiao Yu (小煜) grinned and gave a quick nod in acknowledgment and approval. Waving to the other brothers, "Come on, let's get going."

Picking up her book bag, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) let Xiao Jie (筱捷) pass her first and then prepare to follow, hoping she would get to walk with Wang Zi (王子), who usually lagged behind the other boys. When she passed him in the aisle, he took her by the wrist and held her back a pace. Smiling at her, Wang Zi (王子) motioned for her to let the others pass first and linked his fingers through hers in an intimate manner that had her blushing with happiness.

Delighted by this unexpected act, she silently allowed him to guide her from the classroom but was then puzzled when he headed in an entirely different direction as the rest of the class. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of a smirking Xiao Yu (小煜). "Um… Wang Zi (王子)?"

"Yes?" rounding a corner in a hurry. He did not want the rest of the class to notice them not following.

"Um… the others… they went _that_ way," pointing behind them.

"Yes, I saw," and was suddenly glad that Xiao Yu (小煜) had talked him into driving to school today – mostly because Xiao Yu (小煜) was feeling too lazy to walk. It was going to make their getaway that much faster.

"But… but… why are we going the other way then?" she asked, straining to look over her shoulders but did not resisting the hand that was pulling her along.

"Because we're not going to get ice with the class," he informed her as they came within sight of his car.

"We're not?" she looked at him wide eyed. "Where are we going then?"

He opened the car door and shoved her quickly inside. "We're going on a date," then shut the door on her surprised face.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Ah Ben (阿本) turned around, wanting to remind his cousin that they should probably tell Ting Wei (廷威) that they were going to be late coming home from school. But the bobbing head that was Gui Gui (鬼鬼) appeared to be missing in the group of giggling girls. "Um… has anyone seen…"

"Hey!" A-Wei (阿緯) turned around in a circle… twice. "Where's Er Ge (二哥)?"

"Who?" Da Ya (大牙) asked curiously.

"He means Wang Zi (王子)," Ao Quan (敖犬) explained, shooting his youngest brother a dark glare. "Ignore him."

Da Ya (大牙) eyed her boyfriend suspiciously, unable to shake the distinct feeling that he was keeping something important from her.

Grabbing his youngest brother by the neck, Xiao Jie (小傑) gave him a look that was meant to hurt and kill.

"Hey, where _is_ that lousy Wang Zi (王子)?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked, looking around.

"And where did Gui Gui (鬼鬼) go?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked, stopping Xiao Jie (筱捷). He had last seen his cousin with their youngest classmate.

Xiao Jie (筱捷) stared at Ah Ben's (阿本) beautiful face and stammered with embarrassment, "Um… um… um…"

"Um… he… they…" Xiao Yu (小煜) winced. He hadn't expected Wang Zi (王子) and Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) disappearance to be discovered so soon. He was a lousy liar at best.

"They probably went off to spend some time alone," Xiao Xun (小薰) guessed with a shrug. "Wang Zi (王子) and Gui Gui (鬼鬼) haven't really had any alone time together since they got together. This is the perfect chance for them to not cross paths with any of us while they're out." She nodded her head in approval.

"They're officially together now?" Ah Ben (阿本) asked in disbelief. He thought it was still in the discussion phase of things no matter what the rest of the class had said. Great, that mean that meant the school gossip will probably reach Ting Wei's (廷威) ears in no time. Oh he does not want to be around when that happens.

"How romantic," Ya Tou (丫頭) gushed. "They probably went on a date. Their first date together."

"Why didn't they say anything to us?" Xiao Jie (筱捷) asked curiously.

"Why would they need to?" Xiao Yu (小煜) replied with a bland look. "If I had to report my dates to my friends, I'd probably never date."

Mei Mei stared in disbelief.

"Must be a guy thing," Tong Tong (彤彤) said with a frown. "We girls share everything with each other."

"But Gui Gui (鬼鬼) didn't say anything either," Xiao Jie (筱捷) whimpered in disappointment.

Xiao Xun (小薰) giggled. "I don't think Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had any say in the date. Wang Zi (王子) probably planned it on the fly and dragged our Gui Gui (鬼鬼) off with him. She's most likely just discovering this now."

Xiao Yu (小煜) grinned. "Wang Zi (王子) says he apologies for disappearing on us."

"He told you?" Ao Quan (敖犬) asked.

Nodding his head, Xiao Yu (小煜) smiled at his eldest brother smugly.

Ao Quan (敖犬) muttered something unpleasant under this breath then rolled his eyes. "Well let's just hope he doesn't mess it up."

"He won't," the other brothers replied confidently.

Xiao Jie (筱捷) tiled her head and looked at them funny. "I wonder what kind of a date they will have."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"So where would you like to go?" Wang Zi (王子) asked as he shifted gears and sighed with relief. They had gotten away without anyone being the wiser.

"Anywhere!" Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was practically… no, actually she was literally bouncing up and down in her seat. She was so excited she couldn't even sit still. "I don't care where we go."

Wang Zi (王子) looked over and unsuccessfully suppress the smile of surging joy. He was so happy to just be alone with her that he really didn't care where they went either, just as long as it was the two of them and no thoughts of intrusion. "Would you like to go to an amusement park? Or how about the theatre, I know you like movies. I thinks there's a carnival on the other side of town as well. What would you like to do?"

She was grinning from ear to ear and laughed for no reason. "I don't care, what would you like to do?"

He shrugged and changed gears again, driving slower now that there was no rush to go anywhere. "I'm not sure either." He pulled to the side of the road, next to a nearby park. "I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants here. I hadn't really thought this through before I asked you out, this seems like the only time I get to spend with you these days. You're going to be really busy with moving soon."

"Would you like to come over for that?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think your brother would like that very much."

"You can help," she suggested with a grin. "You can bring your brothers too. That way it doesn't look like you were coming alone. I'll ask the ten sisters to come too. We'll make a party of it."

Staring at her a moment, Wang Zi (王子) was amazed he hadn't thought of that. It was the perfect excuse to see Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and her new place without rousing suspicion. "I'd like that… if I can get the guys to do some manual labor."

"They can come for the food then," she suggested with a laugh.

"Then you better make plenty of it," he grinned, knowing his brothers' ridiculous appetite. Speaking of which, he had best tell Ya Tou (丫頭) about the getting more groceries. They were running out of food thanks to Ao Quan (敖犬) and Wei Lian's (威廉) midnight kitchen raids – he was considering putting Ya Tou's (丫頭) English vocabulary locks back on the refrigerator.

"Well if the food doesn't tempt then, I'll just get Da Ya (大牙) to ask Ao Quan (敖犬). That should do it, right?" she laughed

Truly impressed by her ingeniousness, Wang Zi (王子) nodded agreeably. "Especially since Ao Quan (敖犬) has been begging Da Ya (大牙) for more time together lately."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) nodded and looked at the window at the kids playing in the park for a moment. "Hey…" tilting her head slightly.

"What is it?" looking out the window at the same scene.

"They seem so happy," she murmured quietly as she watched an older brother push his younger sister on the swing. "I wish I had gotten that growing up."

Wang Zi (王子) looked watched her, then the scene and back at her wistful face again. "Well, at least you've found your brother again… just like I did."  
Gui Gui (鬼鬼) turned and looked at him with a smile. "Yeah… I was very lucky. We both are. We found a family, a real one, so late in life."

"We didn't really find it," he mused with a slight frown, "It was always there, just not always accessible to us. But yes, I agree. We are very lucky."

She smiled wistfully again. "I think I know where I'd like to go now."

Surprised and interested, "Where?"

She grinned and looked at him mischievously. "Promise you won't be disappointed?"

He raised a brow. "Um… okay…" he answered doubtfully. But in truth, he didn't care where as long as he was with her. That's really all that mattered, right?

"Drive," she instructed, pointing down the street. "I'll show you the way."

Intrigued now, Wang Zi (王子) nodded and started the car.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Da Ya (大牙) watched the rest of the class with troubled eyes. More specifically, she was watching his boyfriend with the other four guys he was transferred in with. The boys were rambunctious, loud and affectionate. Too affectionate for being just friends that banded together when they were new to the school.

And that was the where the concern was. She didn't know how to address this nagging suspicion that her boyfriend's ties to his friends weren't what they seem to be. It just wasn't natural all that time he spends with them. And as close as the ten sisters are, they didn't spend every waking moment with each other as the boys seems to do. If she didn't know better…

"What's wrong, Da Ya (大牙)?" Ya Tou (丫頭) asked quietly, licking the ice cream from her lips.

"It's nothing," not wanting to burden her friend, Da Ya (大牙) gave a reluctant smile and shook her head. "I'm probably just thinking too much."

"What are you thinking about?" Ya Tou (丫頭) asked, concerned written across her sweet child like eyes.

Shrugging her shoulder, "Nothing of great importance," she smiled and nodded her head. "I should just leave well enough alone," that last part more for herself than anything else. With all the ups and downs that's happened lately, she should just be grateful for the little peace they've achieved and not borrow trouble where there was none.

But still…

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Wang Zi (王子) laughed as he helped to carry a tray of juice boxes to the outside table and watched his girlfriend play eagles catching chicks (老鷹抓小雞) with the dozen children gathered in the play area.

Was he surprised to find himself at the local orphanage on his first date with Gui Gui (鬼鬼)? He would be lying if he said yes. After all, this was Gui Gui (鬼鬼) they were talking about; he should have expected their date to be out of the ordinary. Okay, he was a little taken aback the first few seconds when they arrived at the old converted church; but it was only for a few seconds. After he saw the delighted faces of the kids inside, he didn't doubt for a moment that it was the perfect place for their first date.

"Thank you for helping us," the aged nun in the traditional black and white habit said quietly as she looked across the way at the shrieking, laughing children.

"Thank _you_ for letting us," Wang Zi (王子) answered honestly as two of the children broke away from the line and made a dash for the 'safe' area. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) shouted encouragements after them, laughing as one of the kids was 'captured' by the eagle.

"Your girlfriend is quite a delight. They children positively worship her," the smiled as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) gathered up the children again for another round of games.

"She is certainly is a lovely person," he agreed with a nod and a gentle fond smile for the girl that continued to surprised, delight and exasperate him. "Does she come here often?"

"At least once a month," the nun replied and arranged cookies on a platter. "But this is the first time she's brought a friend." She gave him a significant look.

Feeling his cheek brighten in color, Wang Zi (王子) tried to resist the smile but found that he didn't really want to. "I asked her where she wanted to go today and she chose to come here. She a very special person."

"Yes, she is," the nun said quietly and watched the children play with Gui Gui (鬼鬼). "And the children are very fortunate to have a patron in her. She never fails to brighten their day with a visit."

"She never fails to brighten the day of _anyone_ that is fortunate enough to have her in their lives," he added with a nod. "Thank you for allowing us some time here. I think it made our day very special."

The nun was looking at Wang Zi (王子) with soft eyes of wisdom. "I can see that you appreciate her for who she is."

"I didn't before – took her for granted," he admitted honestly with a guilty smile, "But I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Seemingly satisfied, the nun nodded and rapped a ruler on the dangling triangle near the table. "SNACK TIME!"

The children shrieked with delight and made a mad dash for the snack table. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) followed them at a slower pace, eyes shining with joy as she came to stand beside Wang Zi (王子), a little out of breath from chasing the children around.

"Here," he gave her a juice box. "Stay hydrated."

"I'm fine," she assured him and put the juice box back on the table. "Save it for the kids."

He smiled and said nothing, watching the older children help the younger ones with their straws. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) jumped in to help with the stubborn snack bags that didn't want to open and the spilled juices that needed cleaning up. The children crowded around her, eager for attention. She took her time to talk to every single child, touching soft little cheeks that starved for affection and lavishing them with adoration.

Of those present, he was the only one she's not spent more than ten minutes with. And for a single ridiculously unreasonable moment, Wang Zi (王子) felt a stab of jealousy.

Then a little boy of five or six offered Wang Zi (王子) a bite for his cookie and made him feel like a slug. Gently refusing the treat, Wang Zi (王子) looked over at Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as she generously spread her time among the kids and giggled at the teasing she was getting from some of the older girls. They were obviously quizzing her about him and she was kindly rebuffing all inquiries to the nature of their relationship.

Feeling like he needed to make it up to the orphanage kids for some unspoken slight on his part, Wang Zi (王子) went over to join Gui Gui (鬼鬼) at the center of the tight little circle around her. Knowing the kind of reaction he would elicit, he gently encircled Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) waist with one arm and brought her close to his side in a gesture that was too intimate to be mistaken. The young girls shrieked with delight as Gui Gui (鬼鬼) flushed pink with embarrassment but didn't pull away.

Then the barrage of questions started.

It amazed Wang Zi (王子) how perfect strangers felt so comfortable around Gui Gui (鬼鬼) as to ask such amazingly intimate questions. And while he turned tomato red with embarrassment, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) laughed and fielded the questioned with teasing fun, evoking more screams of happiness and glee for her.

The old nun that ran the establishment watched for distance for a while before calling the children inside, bringing an end to the visit that both enlightened and delighted Wang Zi (王子). The children all bemoan the shortness of the visit (though they had been there well over two hours now) and extracted promises from both for another visit soon. Gui Gui (鬼鬼) was only too delighted to solemnly swear that she would come again and Wang Zi (王子) promised faithfully to bring her.

As they drove off with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) hanging out the window, waving madly at the crowd of children that had walked them out, Wang Zi (王子) felt his heart swell a little more. He couldn't quite find the words to describe why the date had been perfect, only that it had been and he couldn't think of any other place they could have gone to that he would have enjoyed more.

Although…

"Thanks for doing this," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) said finally sitting properly in her seat again, her pretty face aglow with joy.

"I'm glad we came," he told her as they headed further out of the city.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked, looking at the passing signs on the road. "I live that way," jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"I know," he smiled without turning. "Since we got to do what you wanted to do this afternoon, I thought we'd try something I want to do next."

"We're going on another date?" she asked, grinning like a child at the candy store.

"Let's call it an extension of this date," he replied and gun the engine. "It's not as great as your pick and I think you'll like it."

Gui Gui (鬼鬼) raised a brow in inquiry.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"She's not home?" Ting Wei (廷威) frowned at the receiver and made a quick noise with his throat. "Um… do you know where she went?"

"She's probably out with her friends," Wu Gui Ying (吳貴櫻) replied, juggling briefcase, phone and her shoes. She had rushed into the half packed apartment when she heard the phone ring. "It's not unusual and nothing to be alarmed about," chuckling at the concern she could hear in Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) brother's voice.

"Oh…" the doubt was there in his tone.

"She's not a child anymore, Ting Wei (廷威)," she replied, finally succeeded in getting her heels off and sighing silently with relief for her poor abused ankles. "And she's been spending most afternoons and evenings at home this past week packing for the move. It's not like her to be cooped up. She likes to spend time with her friends running around town as young girls do."

"Oh…" he didn't know what to say to that.

"I'll have her call you when she comes home, alright?" as a way of compromising. She had a feeling that it was going to be a while before both siblings get use to being in each others' lives again.

"Okay, thanks," Ting Wei (廷威) hung up the phone dejectedly, wishing he had gotten to see his sister at school. But with the midterms rolling around, he had spent a few extra hours after school with the rest of the class brushing up on subjects for the test. He couldn't wait until the weekend when Gui Gui (鬼鬼) would be living right next door and he would be assured of her safety every day.

A part of him knew that he was being the obsessive big brother (as his best friend keeps harping on) but he couldn't help himself. It's taken him years to find his little sister and he couldn't help but fear that she would disappear again. Okay, so he was being a little possessive but who can really blame him… except maybe his sister.

"Hey Biao Ge (表哥)," Ah Ben (阿本) greeted, taking off his shoes.

"Ah Ben (阿本), did you see Gui Gui (鬼鬼) today?" Ting Wei (廷威) winced almost the minute he had completed the sentence. Okay, he was sounding like a jealous lover now.

"You could just call her, you know," Ah Ben (阿本) grinned and sat down with a sigh.

"And where have you been?" glancing at his watch.

"The whole class went for ice this afternoon," Ah Ben (阿本) replied, stretching his muscles. He had been spoiled by his cousin, riding to and from school in that neat little sports car of his. The bus ride from the school seemed to take forever now though it was really only forty minutes.

"Oh," Ting Wei (廷威) sighed in relief. "So she was out with the whole class then."

Ah Ben (阿本) blinked and said nothing. He did not want to be the one to let his cousin know about Gui Gui (鬼鬼) and Wang Zi (王子) – they shoot the messenger sometimes.

"Did you see her home afterwards?" he wanted to know.

"Um… no." Well, it was at least an honest answer. He was never good at lying to his cousin.

Ting Wei (廷威) frowned slightly. "Maybe she did go out with her friends after all," he murmured and got up. "I'll… I'll call her later," he decided. He didn't want his sister to think he was hovering… which he was. The girl has her own friends, friends that were there before they found each other again. He didn't want her neglecting those friendships... even if he did want to manipulate her time a little right now. But there was plenty of time to spend with his sister in the future. Lots of time…

Ah Ben (阿本) stared after his cousin as Ting Wei (廷威) made his way thoughtfully to the bedroom. It was only when he heard the door close did he breathe a sigh of relief. He does not want to be around when Ting Wei (廷威) finds out that his sister has got herself a boyfriend. One that apparently didn't see anything wrong with spontaneously taking off with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) without some much as a by-your-leave for the rest of the class. But then again, Wang Zi (王子) was going to have to do some fast thinking and quick planning if he ever expect to get any dates – much less alone time – with Gui Gui (鬼鬼) from now on.

The fun times were just beginning.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

"Oh my god," Gui Gui's (鬼鬼) hands tightened on Wang Zi's (王子) arm. "It's beautiful!"

Smiling with delight, Wang Zi (王子) clasped a hand over the ones Gui Gui (鬼鬼) had wrapped around his forearm with both fear and delight. "I thought you might enjoy this."

"I've never been up here before," she exclaimed and turned to him with shiny bright eyes that reflected the setting sun.

He grinned and nodded. "I've always wanted to come and thought that this would be the perfect opportunity." Pulling her hands from his forearm, he looped his released arm around her shoulder, pressing her tightly to his side. "Look!" pointing toward with his chin since she had taken hold of his free hand in nervous fear. "You can see the school from here."

At the top of the Ferris wheel, overlooking the city that was bathed in the golden rays of the setting sun, Wang Zi (王子) shared the view of the world with his new girlfriend. Though safely secured in their glass cage seats, Gui Gui (鬼鬼) still have an irrational fear of the height and clung onto Wang Zi (王子) since the moment they wheel began is slow ascent. Not that Wang Zi (王子) complaining…

"It's so wonderful," Gui Gui (鬼鬼) breathed as she drank in the slight of the city with all its shiny windows and light washed buildings. It was a breathtaking view of the world. And she was getting to see it with her beloved prince. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for coming with me," Wang Zi (王子) replied softly and looked down at a mesmerized Gui Gui (鬼鬼) with a smile that was pure joy. "Hey Gui Gui (鬼鬼)?"

"Um?" she turned her head to look up at him.

Leaning down, Wang Zi (王子) pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment before rising his head again to look at her stunned silent face. "Happy first date."

_(Fin?) _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was that too abrupt of an ending?Sorry! This story is becoming too long and I've pretty much ran it to the ground now. So, I'm just going to end it on a happy note… and their first date. I think the rest of the story can continue on from the series starting with Episode 12 when they go to the water park. (I've pretty much set it up for it.)

I had a lot of fun writing this series and I thank all the people that followed me through the ups/down/good/bad chapters. Hope to be inspired in the future to write again!


End file.
